Neo Ttaemune
by jinluuu
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER IS UPDATED!] Oh Sehun, seorang siswa biasa yang masih menyukai wanita. Namun semuanya berubah saat seorang Kim Jongin tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupannya / EXO / KaiHun / KaiSoo / KrisHan / ChanBaek
1. Chapter 1

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 1

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Luhan

Park Chanyeol

(Other cast bisa berubah di setiap chapter)

Genre : Campur aduk^^

Rate : T

**Sehun POV**

Aku masih berguling-guling di kasurku yang empuk dan hangat. Rasanya tak ingin berpisah dari benda kesayanganku ini meskipun aku tahu hari sudah beranjak siang.

"Sehunnie! Oh Sehun!" teriakan Eomma membuatku beranjak duduk seketika. Pasalnya jika ia tak bangun oleh teriakan itu, maka Eomma-tanpa berkeperimanusiaan-akan masuk ke dalam kamarku dan memukul bokong pan dengan spatula hingga menimbulkan bunyi gaduh yang memekakkan telinga. Aku tak mau jika Eomma menginterupsi pagi cerah tetangga yang lain. Dengan langkah berat aku pun keluar menuju kamar mandi yang terletak di sebelah kamarku.

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak akan pergi sekolah eoh? Kau takkan kuberi uang jajan selama seminggu!" teriak Eomma lagi. Ck kenapa dia berisik sekali sih? Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah berjalan menuju kamar mandi tapi ia masih saja mengancamku seperti itu.

"Arasseo... Arasseo.. Aku sudah bangun!" aku mengucek mataku lalu hanya menguap malas. Terdengar suara Eomma yang menggerutu tak jelas. Tanganku sudah meraih knop pintu. Tapi sebelum sempat kuputar, pintu tiba-tiba saja terbuka.

"HUAAAAAAA!"

Insiden kecil terjadi pagi ini. Aku benar-benar lupa jika ada 2 penghuni baru di rumah ini. Dua kakak beradik yang merupakan anak kerabat Eomma. Dan lebih parah lagi insiden tadi membuatku sedikit terluka. Pasalnya orang yang berteriak itu mengira aku sedang mengintipnya dan Eomma percaya begitu saja padanya lalu memukulku dengan bokong pan! Bagaimana mungkin aku-Oh Sehun-yang innocent ini memiliki pikiran buruk seperti itu? Ini semua pure kecerobohanku karena tak ingat dengan kehadiran mereka!

"Sehunnnie, maafkan Eomma. Kukira kau memang mau mengintipnya." Eomma terus-terusan meminta maaf padaku. Tapi aku masih marah padanya. Eomma tak sayang padaku!

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar namja yang lebih tua dariku-tapi Eomma bilang kami seumuran-yang kemudian membungkuk pada Eomma lalu pergi tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Anak aneh. Kau tahu? Dari awal aku tak begitu suka dengannya. Ia sangat berbeda dengan kakaknya yang begitu murah senyum. Kecuali karena kejadian tadi ia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak.

"Jonginnie, kau tidak akan pergi bersama Sehunnie ke sekolah? Kalian kan satu kelas." Ujar Eomma berusaha mencegah kepergian anak itu. Huh, kenapa dia tak membiarkannya pergi saja.

"Tidak akan." Jawab Jongin datar lalu ia pun pamit untuk pergi. Eomma melirik Luhan Hyung sambil menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Maafkan dia atas sikapnya yang dingin." Ujar Luhan Hyung sambil membungkuk kecil. Kenapa dia yang meminta maaf?

Aku hampir lupa. Seharusnya kuperkenalkan terlebih dahulu siapa kedua namja itu. Bagaimana mereka bisa muncul dalam kehidupanku secara tiba-tiba. Kesibukan orang tua mereka yang notabene adalah sahabat Eomma sejak kecil membuat anak-anak ini kali ini-entah untuk berapa lama-akan tinggal bersama keluargaku. Eomma tak keberatan jika mereka tinggal disini karena Eomma merasa kesepian sejak dia bercerai dengan Appa yang kini tinggal di belahan bumi yang lain bersama Hyung. OK, yang satu adalah namja aneh dan kurasa ia tak memiliki senyum. Awalnya kukira dia bayangan hantu yang mengikuti keluarga mereka karena turun dari mobil yang sama. Bayangan? Jongin itu memiliki kulit yang agak gelap dan sangat kontras dengan kulitku yang putih seperti susu. Aku benar-benar kaget sampai tanganku dengan refleks menarik-narik lengan baju Eomma. OK, harus kuakui jika aku adalah seorang penakut. Aku tidak suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistis. Bahkan jika Chanyeol-teman sekelasku-mengajakku untuk menonton film horor bersama, aku akan menolaknya dan pura-pura tertidur. Anak itu bernama Kim Jongin. Namanya memang bagus. Tapi kurasa tak sesuai dengan karakternya yang dingin dan menyeramkan. Dan kakaknya, dia adalah namja yang... jujur saja aku sedikit gugup saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Kulitnya putih pucat dengan bibir plum kemerahan. Menurutku dia cantik! Meskipun dia namja. Selain itu kepribadiannya yang cerah dan ceria membuatku terpesona. Andai saja ia seorang yeoja pasti sudah kudekati dia. Chanyeol pasti akan iri padaku! Kekeke.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Apa kau melamun? Cepat habiskan sarapanmu! Jika tidak kau akan terlambat sampai di sekolah!" Eomma menginterupsi lamunanku. Aku menatapnya kesal dan ia malah memelototiku. Eoh ne. Luhan Hyung lebih tua 4 tahun dariku. Tapi rasanya dia jauh lebih muda dariku karena wajahnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Eomma~~~~~" ujarku saat Eomma sibuk memasukkan bekal makan siang untukku. Kalian lihat? Aku masih diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Eomma.

"Eomma, aku tak mau membawa bekal! Chanyeol pasti akan mengejekku!" tolakku dan aku mendapat sebuah death glare yang menakutkan.

"Jika kau tak membawa bekal, aku tak akan memberimu uang jajan!" ancamnya lagi. Aku bosan dengan semua ancamannya. Selalu saja uang jajanku yang menjadi korban. Kulihat Luhan Hyung tersenyum begitu manis. Eomma, mempermalukanku di depan seorang yeoja... uhm maksudku namja cantik itu! Dimana harga diriku sebagai pria jantan?

"Luhannie, maafkan Sehun. Dia memang terlalu dimanja oleh Hyung-nya. Makannya sudah sebesar ini masih sangat kekanakkan."

Mwo? Apa katanya? Kekanakkan? Memangnya siapa yang membuatkan bekal setiap hari sehingga aku terlihat kekanakkan?

Aku tak berkomentar apapun dan hanya mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Sehun-ah, pagi hari itu awali dengan sebuah senyuman. OK?" ia meletakkan telunjuknya yang lentik di ujung bibirnya. Yeppeuda~ Akh! Micheonabwa! Sehun, dia seorang namja!

"OK! Ini bekalmu. Belajar yang rajin dan perhatikan saat seonsaengnim menerangkan di depan kelas. Terutama kau Sehunnie!" Eomma menunjukku.

"Aku selalu belajar dengan rajin! Memangnya untuk apa aku datang ke sekolah setiap hari?" aku mengembalikan pertanyaan kepada Eomma. Ia memutar bola matanya.

"Jinjja? Tapi Chanyeol bilang kau menyelipkan komik di antara buku pelajaranmu dan kau ketahuan saem-mu lalu dihukum. Apa itu yang kau sebut belajar dengan rajin?"

Aisssshhh dasar Park Chanyeol tukang mengadu! Awas kau ya! Aku tak akan lagi meminjamkanmu komik-komikku!

Aku pun segera beranjak dari dudukku karena takut terlambat masuk ke sekolah.

"Oh Sehun!" panggil Eomma sambil mengacungkan kotak makanku dan aku hanya mendesah pelan.

"Ne~~~"

Aku setengah berlari menuju sekolah. Saat-saat melelahkan seperti ini pun rasanya tak terasa karena kedatanganku tampak disambut oleh mereka. Tatapan yeoja-yeoja itu membuatku patut berbangga diri. Oh Sehun memang namja tampan yang memiliki banyak fans girl di SOPA ini. Selain tampan tapi aku juga memiliki kemampuan dance yang diatas rata-rata. Aku bukan menyombongkan diri. Hanya saja itu memang kenyataan yang tak bisa dipungkiri.

"Sehunnie!" suara bass yang sudah kuhapal itu membuatku menoleh pelan. Park Chanyeol. Biarkan saja. Aku masih kesal padanya karena sudah mengadukanku pada Eomma.

"Ya Oh Sehun apa kau tuli?" Chanyeol sudah berjalan di sampingku.

"Mwo?" ujarku datar dan tak berselera.

"Aku sudah bertemu dengan anak teman Eomma-mu tadi. Aishh dia benar-benar angkuh dan menyebalkan!" matanya berkilat-kilat dengan tangan yang mengepal tak sabaran.

"Kau kira hanya kau yang sebal? Nado." Ujarku kemudian mempercepat langkahku menuju kelas.

Setelah sampai di kelas kulihat yeoja-yeoja itu tengah mengerubungi satu bangku di paling belakang. Bukankah itu bangkuku? Aku pun mendekati mereka. Ya ya dasar yeoja-yeoja ini. Aku tak ada pun masih saja berkumpul di tempatku. Namun seketika harapanku pun sirna. Bukan bangkuku yang tengah mereka kerubungi. Tapi bangkunya!

"Permisi! Aku mau duduk!" aku menerobos kerumunan itu. Menyebalkan! Apa bagusnya dia? Senyum tak bisa. Kau lihat sekarang? Dia hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan yeoja-yeoja itu di sekelilingnya. Hanya membaca buku tebal yang entah berjudul apa.

"Sehun-ah, dia benar-benar tinggal satu rumah dengamu?" tanya salah seorang teman perempuanku begitu kepo. Mau tahu saja! Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. Kenapa gosip tentang orang tampan begitu cepat menyebar? Aku ya! Bukan dia yang tampan!

Isshh kenapa tempat dudukku harus bersebelahan dengannya? Aku meliriknya sekilas. Lalu ia tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Mau kemana dia? Padahal sebentar lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

"Pssttt! Pssstt!" seseorang berdesis padaku. Aku pun menoleh padanya.

"Mwo?"

"Ya Sehun-ah, tolong berikan ini padanya. Jebal~~~"

Errr... Sebenarnya aku malas untuk memberikannya. Tapi demi menjaga image-ku di depan teman-temanku yang lain dengan berat hati aku pun menerimanya.

"Baiklah~" ujarku pasrah. Ia tampak terlihat senang.

"Gomawo, Oh Sehun! Kau memang tampan! Aku akan mentraktirmu coklat kesukaanmu sepulang sekolah nanti!" girangnya dan aku hanya tersenyum hambar.

**TENG TENG TENG!**

Bel masuk pun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Si Kim Jongin itu belum kembali juga. Kemana dia? Biar saja. Baru menjadi siswa baru sudah bertingkah. Rasakan jika kau dimarahi Kibum Saem. Belum tahu dia jika guru itu benar-benar mematikan!

Tapi rupanya Tuhan masih menyayangi dia. Si datar itu datang sebelum Kibum Saem masuk ke dalam kelas. Aku menatapnya dari atas ke bawah. Ia bahkan tak melirikku sedikit pun! Aigooooo! Aku benar-benar ingin tahu isi kepala dan hatinya. Apa tak berisi?

"OH SEHUN!" suara itu membuatku kaget setengah mati. Aku segera membetulkan posisi dudukku. Gawat! Karena terlalu serius mengumpat sambil terus menatap Jongin aku tak menyadari jika Kibum Saem sudah berada di dalam kelas. Mati aku!

"JIKA KAU TAK AKAN MEMPERHATIKAN PELAJARANKU SEBAIKNYA KAU KELUAR!" sembur guru itu tegas. Aissshhh ini gara-gara Kim Jongin.

"J-jwesonghamnida~ S-saya tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Sial! Hari ini aku benar-benar sial! Sudah dimarahi Kibum Saem, lalu saat istirahat tiba-tiba saja sebuah bola basket menimpa kepalaku saat aku melintasi lapangan. Dimana kharismaku sebagai Oh Sehun?

"HAHAHAHAHA! Hari ini kau terlihat sangat bodoh Sehun!" ejek Chanyeol dengan tawanya yang menggelegar. Aku meliriknya kesal.

"Puas? Tertawalah sebelum aku menyumpal mulutmu dengan ini!" aku mengacungkan tinjuku padanya.

"Kekekekeke! Kau tahu ekspresi yeoja-yeoja itu saat bola itu menghantam kepalamu? 'Awww Sehun Oppa-ku!' 'Ahh Oppa kasihan sekali!' 'Oppa gwaenchana?' 'Oppa, aku rela menggantikanmu terkena bola itu!'" Chanyeol memperagakan gerakan yeoja-yeoja itu dengan menjijikan.

"Stop Park Chanyeol! Memalukan! Mau disimpan dimana wajahku yang tampan ini?" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Chanyeol tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menahan lenganku.

"Sehunnie, lihat! Bukankah itu Kim Jongin? Wahh apa dia gila? Dia mengabaikan gadis-gadis itu tanpa mengambil hadiah dari mereka satu pun! Sombong sekali dia!"

Aku memperhatikan arah yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol. Jongin diikuti yeoja-yeoja itu tapi ia sama sekali tak menolehnya. Apa hatinya terbuat dari batu?

"Huh bahkan reputasiku kalah olehnya." Dengusku pelan.

"O ow~ Kurasa tidak."

"Hm?" kulihat yeoja-yeoja yang tadi mengikuti Jongin berbalik arah dan menuju ke arahku.

"Sehun Oppa!"

"Oh Sehun!"

"Sehun-ah, tolong beri ini pada Jongin-ssi!"

"Ne Oppa! Kumohon bantu kami!"

Ya! jadi mereka mendatangiku hanya untuk memberiku barang-barang itu untuk Jongin? Keterlaluan!

"A-ah ne~" aku hanya tersenyum pasrah. Popularitasku memang sudah menurun. Huhuhuhu!

"Gomawo Oppa!"

"Apa tak ada hadiah untukmu?" Chanyeol terkikik pelan saat yeoja-yeoja itu sudah membubarkan diri.

"OPSEO!" bentakku dan aku pun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkannya.

BRUK!

Aku melempar barang-barang itu sedikit kasar di ranjangnya.

"Merepotkan! Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya sendiri huh? Aku ini bukan pembantumu!" teriakku kesal padanya. Ia hanya menoleh padaku sekilas lalu kembali melanjutkan aksi membuka kancing kemejanya.

"Ya! aku sedang berbicara denganmu! Bukan bicara dengan ranjangmu!" ucapku kesal. Ia sama sekali tak meresponku! Aaarrgghh kenapa ada orang seperti ini di dunia ini?

"Kim Jongin lihat aku!" aku meraih bahunya dan membalikkannya sekaligus.

DEG!

Ya Tuhan apa ini? Seketika aku mengendurkan cengkramanku di bahunya.

"Lain kali tak perlu kau terima." Ucapnya datar. Aku benar-benar tak bisa bergerak. Matanya~ Baru kali ini aku melihat langsung ke dalam matanya. Ia terlihat begitu... kesepian. Aku pun bergerak mundur dengan perlahan. Dan saat berbalik~

BRAK!

Kepalaku sukses menghantam pintu yang tertutup. Ini benar-benar sakit! Memalukan! Aku pun membuka pintu kamar dengan cepat dan segera keluar dari kamarnya. Menutup pintu itu kasar kemudian memegangi dadaku yang merespon aneh tatapannya.

Ige mwoya? Aku masih normal! Normal! Mungkin tadi hanya perasaan takut saja. Hem! Takut! Matanya memang menyeramkan!

"Sehunnie!" suara lembut itu membuyarkanku. Luhan Hyung sudah berdiri di depanku dengan senyum hangat seperti biasa.

"H-Hyung~"

"Sedang apa kau di depan kamar Jongin? Apa dia pulang bersamamu?"

"Eoh. Hyung kau baru pulang?" tanyaku lagi.

"Ne, aku hanya akan mengambil barang-barangku."

"Huh? Kau akan pindah?"

"Ne. Aku akan pindah ke apartemenku sendiri."

"Wae? Kau kan bisa tinggal disini bersama kami."

"Aku tak ingin merepotkan kalian. Jadi biar Jonginnie saja yang tinggal disini. Kuharap kau bisa menjadi teman yang baik untuk Jonginnie. Aku tak bisa membawanya bersamaku. Karena dia benar-benar membutuhkan sosok orang tua yang menyayanginya. Kau tahu kan jika keluarga kami~" Ucapnya panjang lebar.

"Ah keurae~" aku cepat-cepat memotong ucapannya karena melihat perubahan raut wajahnya.

Cklek

Pintu di belakangku terbuka. Jongin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Hyung~"

"Jonginnie, kuharap kau menjaga sikapmu selama berada disini."

Aku pun meninggalkan mereka yang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan yang serius. Hey, apa aku salah lihat? Jongin begitu hangat saat menatap Luhan Hyung. Ia mengangguk-angguk saat Luhan Hyung menepuk kepalanya pelan. Membalas senyum Luhan Hyung saat namja itu tersenyum. Apa dia benar-benar Kim Jongin yang selalu kulihat muram dan datar? Kurasa aku salah menilai anak itu tak memiliki senyum. Yah, ini pertama kali aku melihatnya tersenyum. Dan kau tahu? Senyumnya benar-benar polos sperti anak kecil dan begitu manis.

...

...

M-mwo?

Andwae~

Andwae!

Andwaeeee! Ya Oh Sehun, apa kau bilang? Apa kau sudah gila? Aaarrggghhh aku sepertinya sudah gila! Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam kamarku dan mendaratkan tubuhku di kasurku yang empuk sambil terus mengumpat tanpa jeda.

Membosankan. Hanya menggigiti ujung pensilku karena tak ada sesuatu yang bisa kumakan. Kulirik bangkunya. Kemana dia? Aisshhh sepertinya ada yang salah denganku. Kenapa aku begitu perhatian padanya? Mungkin karena ucapan Luhan Hyung yang berpesan padaku untuk menjadi teman yang baik.

Saat-saat malas seperti ini tiba-tiba saja aku tak kuat ingin mengeluarkan isi perutku. Aissshh kenapa sakit sekali? Aku pun segera beranjak dari bangkuku.

"Kau mau kemana?" Chanyeol menjegal kakiku. Untung saja aku tidak terjatuh! Anak ini selalu saja melakukan hal berbahaya.

"Panggilan alam!" ujarku tak tahan. Aku berlari tergopoh-gopoh menuju toilet. Untung saja sepi. Reputasiku akan semakin menurun karena Oh Sehun harus buang air besar di sekolah-_- Tidak keren.

Setelah beberapa menit mengurung diri sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu rasanya lega sekali.

BRAK

"Hueeekkk! Hueekkkk!"

Iuuwwhhh menjijikkan! Kurasa ia lebih tak keren lagi. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari toilet. Jeng jeng jeng! Kenapa ada beberapa yeoja di depan toilet pria? Ah! Apa mereka sedang menstalk-ku?

"Sehunnie, apa Jongin ada di dalam?" ujar salah seorang yeoja yang tak kukenal sama sekali. Harap dimaklum. Aku adalah orang terkenal di sekolah ini. Eh apa tadi ia bilang? Jongin? Lagi-lagi dia.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya sendiri." Ujarku singkat. Mereka tampak kecewa. Ya apa popularitasku sudah berada pada level standar? Bahkan Jongin tampak tak bisa tergantikan olehku-_-

"Kemana dia? Padahal tadi kulihat dia berlari ke arah sini saat melihat kita." Ujar mereka kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Oh ya. aku penasaran pada seseorang yang muntah tadi. Siapa dia? Maaf aku memang terlalu kepo. Aku pun mengintip dari celah pintu yang sengaja kubuka sedikit. Mataku membelalak sempurna saat mendapati seseorang di dalam sana.

Kim Jongin?

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 2

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

(Other cast bisa berubah di setiap chapter)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

**-Sehun POV-**

Aku penasaran pada seseorang yang muntah tadi. Siapa dia? Maaf aku memang terlalu kepo. Aku pun mengintip dari celah pintu yang sengaja kubuka sedikit. Mataku membelalak sempurna saat mendapati seseorang di dalam sana.

Kim Jongin? Kenapa dia? Apa dia sakit?

"Apa kau sedang mengintipku?"

Aissshhh kenapa aku harus ketahuan?

"Aniyo! Aku hanya ingin mencuci tanganku!" aku pun menghampirinya dan pura-pura mencuci tanganku di wastafel. Ia tampak membersihkan bibirnya.

Kutatap Jongin dari cermin. Wajahnya memang sedikit pucat. Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Apa kau sakit?" ujarku tiba-tiba. Jongin mematikan kran dan menatapku melalui cermin.

"Ani." Jawabnya singkat. Ia pun merapikan letak dasinya yang mungkin sengaja dilonggarkan. Saat lengannya terangkat untuk mengeringkan air di wajahnya aku segera menginterupsi.

"Pakai ini! Kau akan membasahi seragammu!" aku menyodorkan sapu tanganku padanya. Jangan salah sangka! Aku baru menggantinya tadi pagi dan sama sekali belum kupakai. Ia menatap sapu tanganku intens.

"Tenang saja! Aku belum memakainya." Ujarku seolah bisa membaca tatapannya.

"Tidak perlu." Ia menolak mentah-mentah lalu pergi begitu saja.

N-neo~ JINJJA! Aku benar-benar menyesal sudah menawarinya sapu tanganku!

.

.

.

"Sehunnie, ppali ireona! Kau tak akan bangun eoh? Ini sudah siang! Isshhh kau kalah oleh Jongin dan matahari." Omel Eomma yang tiba-tiba saja membuka tirai jendelaku sehingga semua cahaya menyilaukan itu masuk ke mataku.

"Eommaaaaaa~~~ ini kan hari minggu~ Biarkan aku tidur seharian~~" aku kembali menarik selimutku hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

"Pemalas! Kau benar-benar kalah oleh Jongin! Dia sudah pergi ke gereja tadi pagi saat kau sibuk membuat pulau di bantalmu!"

Lagi-lagi Kim Jongin. Aku pun menggeliat lalu mendudukkan tubuhku.

"Eomma, aku bukan Kim Jongin. Kenapa kau terus-terusan membandingkanku dengannya? Aku kan dari dulu memang seperti ini." Protesku dan ia memutar bola matanya.

"Ya Oh Sehun! Seharusnya kau berpikir. Saat ada orang yang lebih baik darimu seharusnya kau merasa termotivasi!"

"Ah arasseo arasseo! Keluar dari kamarku sekarang Eomma~" rengekku. Eomma keterlaluan!

"Kau mengusirku? Aisshh ya! Aku akan pergi ke Daegu untuk menjenguk Halmeonimu! Bersikap baiklah pada Jonginnie. Arasseo? Aku pergi!" ia membanting pintu kamarku dengan keras. Aku masih dalam usaha mengumpulkan nyawaku. Mengucek mataku pelan.

"Jadi~ Aku hanya berdua saja dengan Jongin? Mengesalkan. Selamat berbosan ria, Oh Sehun." Aku pun beranjak dari ranjangku dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Rumah ini sepi sekali. Harus kuakui jika omelan Eomma lebih baik daripada seperti ini. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa batang hidung anak itu tak juga terlihat seharian? Apa dia pergi? Lebih baik kucek saja kamarnya. Tapi... Apa aku harus tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya? Atau kuketuk dulu? Tapi bagaimana jika ia ada di kamarnya? Lalu topik apa yang harus kuangkat? Ahhh andwae! Aku terlalu gengsi untuk berbicara dengannya. Sudah bisa kupastikan ia akan mempermalukanku lagi! Bocah tengik! Lebih baik aku membuat makan malam saja.

"Mmmm menu apa yang harus kubuat? Nasi goreng kimchi? Bulgogi? Sup jamur? Ah ramyeon!"

Pada akhirnya aku hanya bisa membuat ramyeon-_- Aku diberkahi Eomma, Appa, dan Hyung yang bisa memasak tapi aku sendiri tak bisa memasak sama sekali. Tuhan memang sedikit tak adil! Sepertinya Eomma benar. Aku memang terlalu dimanja oleh Hyung. Makannya aku merasa sulit di saat-saat seperti ini.

"Careless~ Careless~ Shoot anonymous anonymous~ Heartless~ Mindless~ No one who care about me~"

Sebuah lagu yang begitu cocok dengan keadaanku saat ini-_-

Wushh~

Tiba-tiba sebuah hawa dingin menelusup ke arah tengkukku. Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Apa itu Jongin?

"Tenang Oh Sehun tenang. Itu hanya angin biasa."

Cuuuur...

"YA!"

Kim Jongin? Ia tengah menuangkan air ke dalam gelas kemudian meneguknya dengan tenang. Matanya melirikku sekilas. Tatapannya begitu menusuk dan menakutkan. Ia pun meletakkan gelas di meja lalu pergi begitu saja. Aku masih melongo tak percaya.

"Apa ekspresinya memang seperti itu?" menatap punggungnya yang menjauh dan menghilang di tikungan anak tangga. Aku menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Eiii membuat orang kaget saja~" kembali mengaduk ramyeon yang masih setengah matang hingga suara telepon membuatku melompat kaget.

"Aiisshh malam-malam begini!" umpatku kesal lalu mengangkat gagang telepon sedikit kasar.

"Yeoboseyo? Dengan kediaman keluarga Oh disini. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" ujarku berlagak seperti seorang customer service. Aku tahu aku sedikit gila.

"Oh Sehun!" aku begitu hapal dengan suara ini.

"Mwoya?"

"Kenapa kau tak mengangkat teleponku huh? Dimana kau simpan ponselmu?" ujarnya tidak sabaran.

"Kutinggalkan di kamarku. Wae? Kau mau apa? Masalah untukmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Isshhh ada apa?"

Kau tahu? Chanyeol mengajakku bergosip tentang wanita di sekolahku. Dan aku tenggelam begitu saja dalam pembicaraannya. Entah berapa lama aku berbicara dengannya.

"Oh Sehun, akurlah dengan sainganmu itu." Tiba-tiba ia berkata seperti itu dan tentu saja aku tak suka.

"Tidak akan."

"Hei, dengan kau bersikap baik padanya maka akan ada poin plus untukmu! Dan wanita-wanita itu akan semakin mengerubungimu."

Poin plus? Aku tak peduli.

"Shireooooo~ Sudah ya! Aku tutup!" aku pun dengan cepat memutus sambungan telepon kami agar ia tak lagi banyak bicara.

"Aku tak akan pernah mau berbaik hati padanya" rutukku kesal.

Eh? Bau apa ini? Aku mencoba mencium bau yang begitu menyengat.

"Astaga ramyeonku!" saat berbalik dapurku sudah dipenuhi dengan asap tebal. Aku benar-benar lupa jika sedang memasak ramyeon! Ini gara-gara Chanyeol!

"Aigo!" aku segera berlari tetapi sebuah bayangan tiba-tiba muncul dari sana dan membuatku menunjuk-nunjuk bayangan tersebut.

"Ha-hantu!" berteriak cukup histeris tapi seketika menutup mulutku dengan cepat saat kudapati siapa pemilik bayangan itu.

"Kau ingin kita mati?" ujarnya pedas dan masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jika ingin mati, kau mati saja sendiri. Jangan pernah mengajakku." Ujarnya datar tapi begitu menusuk. Ia pergi tanpa melirikku lagi. Kesabaranku sudah habis! Dengan cepat aku mencopot sandalku dan melemparnya hingga mengenai kepalanya. Ia berhenti di anak tangga ke-3.

"Ya! Jangan pernah mengatakan hal seenak jidatmu! Siapa yang kau bilang ingin mati?" teriakku padanya. Aku tahu jika aku salah. Tapi aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kesalahanku di depan dia.

Jongin pun tampak tak mempedulikanku lagi dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lantai 2.

"Mengesalkan." Dengusku pelan. Aku benar-benar membencimu Kim Jongin!

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"Sehunnie~~~~~~" Chanyeol menggerak-gerakkan lengan Sehun yang tak mau melihatnya.

"Karena kau aku dimarahi olehnya!"

"Maafkan aku~~~~~"

"Dan karena kau meneleponku, rumahku hampir saja kebakaran!" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi berguling-guling di rooftop sekolah.

"Maafkan aku~~~" Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. Ia benar-benar menyesal karena hampir saja membunuh temannya yang kekanakkan itu.

"Aisshh hentikan! Menjijikkan!" tangannya menjauhkan wajah Chanyeol darinya.

"Eiii tak bisakah kau memaafkanku? Lagian mana kutahu jika kau sedang memasak ramyeon? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku?!" Chanyeol memukul kepala Sehun hingga pria kekanakkan itu meringis pelan.

"Sakit bodoh! Kenapa jadi aku yang dimarahi?"

"Hatiku lebih sakit." Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sambil memainkan kedua telunjuknya.

"Isshh Park Chanyeol!"

"Apa aku harus menunjukkan aegyo-ku agar kau memaafkanku?" rengek Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Tak perlu!" Sehun segera beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol.

"Ya Sehunnie! Ya, kau mau kemana?"

Sehun tak menggubris panggilan Chanyeol dan pergi sambil sesekali bergidik ngeri membayangkan Chanyeol dengan aegyo-nya.

"Sehunnie!"

.

.

.

Sehun sibuk menelusuri deretan kaset yang berjajar rapi di rak dengan tangannya. Tapi kaset yang ia inginkan tampaknya tak dapat ditemukan. Sambil mendengus sebal ia pun berjalan keluar toko kaset dan hendak mencarinya di toko yang lain. Tapi sesuatu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya ke tiang listrik dan memicingkan matanya dari balik benda ramping itu.

"Kim Jongin? Dengan siapa?" ternyata mata jeli Sehun menangkap sosok Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah cafe di seberang jalan. Sehun menatap 2 orang itu yang berjalan menjauhinya. Tunggu sebentar. Kenapa Sehun begitu ingin yahu siapa pria yang berjalan bersama Jongin?

PLAK!

Sebuah tangan besar tiba-tiba menghantam punggung Sehun hingga pria kurus itu sedikit terjungkal ke depan.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?!" Sehun menoleh dengan geram dan mendapati Chanyeol yang tengah memegangi dagunya dengan sebelah tangan terlipat bak seorang detektif yang tengah menyelidiki sebuah kasus.

"Tampaknya ada sesuatu." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap-usap dagunya.

"Park Chanyeol~" dengus Sehun pelan.

"Kau sedang mengikuti Jongin?" tebak Chanyeol benar-benar asal.

"Ya! Kurang kerjaan sekali jika aku harus mengikutinya sampai kesini!" bantahnya cepat. Chanyeol menatap Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Lalu sedang apa kau disana?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu disini? Jangan-jangan kau mengikutiku?" Sehun balik menuduh Chanyeol dan pria itu dengan cepat menyilangkan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"O ow! Kali ini kau meleset! Aku ada perlu ke cafe itu." Chanyeol menunjuk cafe yang baru beberapa menit lalu Jongin tinggalkan bersama pria itu.

"Oh.." ujar Sehun singkat. Ia pun hendak pergi tapi tangan Chanyeol menahannya.

"Temani aku." Pinta Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang berubah drastis.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus menemanimu? Shireo! Aku masih ada urusan."

"Jebal~" Chanyeol memasang puppy stare-nya. Sehun tidak tahan dan merasa perutnya tiba-tiba mual.

"Stop Park Chanyeol. Baiklah, karena hari ini aku sedang berbaik hati padamu, aku akan menemanimu."

Mereka berdua pun menyebrangi jalan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat gugup.

"Kau itu kenapa?" Sehun menatap lekat-lekat wajah temannya yang tak seperti biasanya. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Mereka pun memasuki cafe dan duduk di salah satu tempat yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

"Jangan-jangan kau mau mentraktirku?" mata Sehun berbinar tapi Chanyeol malah mengabaikannya. Mata besar pria itu mengedar ke seluruh penjuru cafe tampak mencari sesuatu. Sehun mengikuti setiap arah pandangnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sehun begitu ingin tahu.

"Sesuatu."

"Sesuatu? Tapi disini terlalu banyak sesuatu!" Sehun kini menjadi kesal dengan Chanyeol yang tak kunjung memesan apapun.

"Hei, jika kau tak berniat mentraktirku, aku akan pergi!"

"Aisshh ya sudah pergi saja! Kau itu benar-benar cerewet!"

Sehun tak percaya dengan apa yang Chanyeol katakan. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol yang memaksanya ikut kesini, tapi sekarang ia malah mengusirnya.

Sehun pun beranjak dari kursinya dengan jalan yang dihentak-hentakkan.

"Apa-apaan dia?" rutuknya kesal sambil terus melihat ke arah Chanyeol dengan sebal. Oh Sehun tampaknya memang selalu sial. Karena tak melihat jalan, tiba-tiba seseorang menabrakanya hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Bokongnya mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai.

"Awww appo~" ia meringis sambil mengusap-usap bokongnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Jwesonghamnida!" ujar sebuah suara yang berasal dari seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Sehunnie, gwaenchana?" Chanyeol berlari menghampiri Sehun yang masih terduduk di lantai. Ini bukan karena ia tak bisa berdiri. Jujur saja Sehun sedang menunggu uluran tangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri. Tapi setelah menunggu sekian lama, tangan itu tak kunjung terulur juga. Teman macam apa Chanyeol itu? Kenapa tak juga membantunya? Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kesal. Namun sebuah drama klasik tampaknya tengah berlangsung secara live di depan matanya. Chanyeol mematung sambil menatap pria yang tadi menabrak Sehun. Pria mungil berwajah cantik yang tengah menatap Chanyeol dengan polosnya. Sehun menatap 2 orang itu bergantian. Ia pun akhirnya berdiri sendiri kemudian tangannya memukul topi yang dikenakkan Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Ya!" suara bariton Chanyeol menggetarkan gendang telinga Sehun dengan kasar. Ia membetulkan posisi topi yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya karena ulah Sehun.

"Neo!" Sehun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pria mungil di belakangnya.

"Jwesonghamnida. Aku benar-benar tak sengaja." Pria mungil itu membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Gwaenchana." Sehun tak jadi marah karena melihat kepolosan di wajah pria itu. Jika saja yang menabraknya Chanyeol, ia tak akan segan meminta ganti rugi untuk perawatan bokongnya yang semakin tipis karena membentur lantai.

"Byun Baekhyun cepat bekerja!" suara manajernya membuat pria bernama Baekhyun itu segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Chanyeol rela memutar badannya hanya untuk menatap pria mungil itu hingga ia menghilang di balik sebuah ruangan.

"Chanyeol-ah~"

"..."

"Park Chanyeol!"

"Ne?" ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya yang sempat hilang karena Byun Baekhyun. Sebelum kesadaran Chanyeol kembali, Sehun sudah meninggalkan pria tinggi itu dengan wajah melongonya.

"Oh Sehun tunggu aku!"

.

.

.

"Hyung~"

Pria bermata bulat yang tengah memberi makan gerombolan merpati itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia menghentikan aktivitasnya dan fokus pada wajah muram di depannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau makan dengan benar?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat pria bermata bulat itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tentu saja. Wae?"

"Pipimu sedikit tirus." Jongin mencubit pelan pipi putih itu hingga berubah merah. Bukan sakit karena dicubit, melainkan sentuhan tangan Jongin membuat jantung pria itu berdetak lebih cepat sehingga membuat pipinya bersemu merah.

"A-ahahahaha benarkah?" ia tampak gugup namun Jongin hanya tertawa pelan.

"Kau benar-benar lucu."

Pria itu salah tingkah. Ia kembali memberikan rotinya pada merpati-merpati yang kini kembali mengerubunginya. Mencari kesibukan agar kegugupannya tak terlihat Jongin. Tawa kecil terdengar dari mulut Jongin yang kini tengah memperhatikannya. Ada perasaan hangat yang menelusup ke dalam dada Jongin. Tapi tiba-tiba bayangan Sehun muncul di benaknya. Ia tahu perasaan ini akan segera berakhir saat kembali ke rumah itu.

"Permisi! Bisakah kau menolongku?" suara seseorang membuat Jongin menoleh. Ia benar-benar kaget saat mendapati 6 orang gadis yang sudah berada dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya. Wajahnya seketika berubah pucat dengan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan rasa mual diperutnya membuatnya segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"Kenapa dia?" ujar salah seorang dari mereka bingung. Pria yang sejak tadi sibuk memberi makan burung menoleh karena suara gadis-gadis itu begitu berisik dan mengganggunya. Ia pun sadar jika Jongin sudah tak ada disana.

"Kim Jongin!" Pria itu-Kyungsoo-segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dengan cemas untuk menyusul Jongin. Ia tahu Jongin berada dimana.

.

.

.

**-Sehun POV-**

"Sehunnie, kenapa Jongin masih belum pulang? Padahal ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Kau yakin tidak pergi bersama dia seharian ini? Apa kalian tidak saling bertukar pesan?" Eomma memberiku setumpuk pertanyaan yang bisa kuselesaikan dengan satu buah jawaban, 'tidak!'. Aku pun hanya mengangkat bahuku sambil terus melahap makan malamku.

"Aisshh kau." Eomma menjauhkan mangkuk nasiku dari jangkauanku.

"Ya Eomma, apa yang kau lakukan?" protesku kesal.

"Seharusnya kau makan bersama Jongin!"

"Lalu aku harus membiarkan perutku keroncongan demi menunggunya pulang? Eomma keterlaluan sekali!"

Aku kesal! Kesal!

Suara gaduh di pintu depan membuatku dan Eomma menghentikkan adu mulut kami.

"Aku pulang." Suara Jongin membuat nafsu makanku hilang. Akhirnya yang dibicarakan datang juga! Ia datang menghampiri kami dan membungkuk ke arah Eomma.

"Jwesonghamnida, aku pulang telat."

"Kau darimana saja eoh? Makanlah dulu. Kau pasti belum makan."

Eomma bahkan menawarinya makan. Ia tak pernah melakukan hal itu padaku.

"Aku sudah~"

"Ppali~" Eomma menarik tangannya tapi dia menepis tangan Eomma dengan kasar.

"J-jwesonghamnida!" ia berlari meninggalkan kami begitu saja.

"Hanya aku yang boleh menepis tangan Eomma! Kenapa ia melakukannya? Aishh!"

"Mana boleh kau menepis tanganku? Makanlah." Ia mengembalikan mangkuk nasiku yang tadi sempat ia amankan.

"Lalu, apa Jongin boleh?" aku hanya mengerucutkan bibirku kesal.

"Tidak boleh."

"Tapi tadi ia melakukannya dan kau tidak marah. Eomma benar-benar membuatku bingung!" aku memijat kepalaku pelan.

"Dia pengecualian. Sudahlah! Jangan banyak bicara! Cepat habiskan makan malammu agar tubuhmu itu tak terlalu tipis!" ucapan Eomma memang menyebalkan.

"Isshhhh~~~~~"

.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"_Andwae! Ahjumma... huks... lepaskan aku..."_

"_Anak manis, masih kecil tapi tubuhmu benar-benar menggiurkan!"_

_PLAK_

"_Jika kau tak ingin aku menyakitimu lebih kasar maka kau harus menuruti apa kataku!"_

"_Akh! Andwaeee!"_

Jongin membuka matanya dengan cepat. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari setiap pori-pori di tubuhnya. Mimpi buruk itu lagi. Mimpi yang selalu muncul dalam kurun waktu 7 tahun berturut-turut semenjak peristiwa itu terjadi. Peristiwa menjijikkan yang tak ingin lagi ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

Karena berkeringat, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering lalu memutuskan untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Ini masih jam 1 pagi. Tapi rasanya ia tak ingin tertidur lagi karena mimpi itu pasti akan selalu datang kapan saja untuk mengganggunya. Ia trauma. Begitu trauma.

Sementara itu Sehun baru saja menyelesaikan ritual malamnya yang menurutnya benar-benar mengganggunya. Ia benci jika sakit perut harus membangunkannya di jam-jam seperti ini. Sehun si penakut terpaksa harus memberanikan diri daripada perutnya tersiksa. Dengan perasaan lega ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya dan kembali tidur dengan tenang. Tapi suara langkah yang menaiki anak tangga membuat bulu kuduknya seketika berdiri. Kamarnya terletak persis di samping tangga. Jika ia berjalan menuju kamarnya, entah makhluk apa yang akan ia temukan saat mencapai pintu kamarnya. Sehun tak bisa bergerak. Ia ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokannya seakan tercekat dan ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya tanpa bisa bersuara. Akhirnya ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mengurung diri disana.

Jongin yang mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi ditutup hanya meliriknya sekilas. Ia pun kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sehun tak berani membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ini keterlaluan! apa yang kau takutkan Oh Sehun? Itu hanya Kim Jongin yang baru saja kembali dari dapur. Tapi mana ia tahu jika itu Kim Jongin? Akhirnya karena rasa kantuk yang begitu berat, Sehun pun tertidur di kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sehun menggendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah gontai. Selama jam pelajaran terakhir ia hanya tertidur pulas dan saat terbangun kelas sudah dalam keadaan kosong. Badannya terasa pegal karena sejak semalam ia harus tidur dalam posisi duduk.

"Chanyeol keterlaluan. Masa dia tak membangunkanku?" rutuknya kesal dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Aissh kenapa ia tak keluar juga?"

"Ini sudah 30 menit dia ada disana."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Suara yeoja yang begitu ribut dari arah toilet pria membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" gumamnya sambil terus mengintip dari balik tembok.

"Jongin Oppa, gwaenchana?" teriak seorang yeoja dengan cemas. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam sana. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Jongin? Aishh~ anak itu." Sehun segera melesat pergi saat mengetahui Jongin yang tengah menjadi perhatian yeoja-yeoja itu. Ia pun berlari kecil menuju halte bus dan duduk menunggu bus datang.

"Apa sisi menariknya? Apa yeoja senang dengan pria yang mengabaikan mereka?" Sehun berpikir keras sambil sesekali mengecek ponselnya. Dan seperti kebetulan, nama Luhan Hyung muncul di layar ponselnya. Ia dengan cepat mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehunnie! Tolong selamatkan Jongin!"

Sehun hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Jongin? Kulihat dia sedang di toilet." Ucapnya meskipun ia tak yakin Jongin masih ada di sana mengingat yeoja-yeoja itu sudah menunggunya cukup lama di depan toilet pria.

"Bawa dia pergi dari sana!" suara Luhan terdengar begitu cemas.

"Hyung, jamkanman. Memangnya ada apa? Hahaha kau bercanda? Masa aku harus membawa Jongin pergi dari toilet?"

"Ppali!" Luhan begitu tak sabaran. Sehun benar-benar tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"A-ah ne."

Sehun pun segera kembali menuju gedung sekolah dan segera melangkahkan kakinya ke toilet. Yeoja-yeoja itu ternyata masih ada disana. Melihat kedatangan Sehun secara tiba-tiba seolah memberi harapan baru untuk mereka.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

"Sehun-ah!"

"Isshh kalian benar-benar menghalangi jalan." Sehun pun menerobos beberapa orang yeoja yang menghalangi pintu masuk toilet.

"Meskipun tak berani masuk kesini tetap saja mereka itu tidak etis." Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sehunnie, bagaimana? Apa ada Jongin?" teriak seorang yeoja dari luar sana.

"Tidak ada!" dusta Sehun sesaat setelah mendapati salah satu toilet di paling ujung tertutup rapat. Terdengar nada-nada kecewa itu lagi dari luar sana. Dan dalam hitungan detik suara ribut itu tak lagi terdengar.

Sehun berhenti di depan pintu yang terkunci. Ia mengetuknya dengan ragu.

"Kim Jongin? Apa itu kau? Ini aku, Oh Sehun." Jika bukan karena permintaan Luhan Hyung dia tak akan mau melakukannya. Tapi ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa Luhan memintanya untuk membawa Jongin pergi dari tempat ini?

Tak berapa lama pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Pemilik surai hitam itu muncul dengan wajah pucat dan keringat di dahinya. Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Kim Jongin?

**-To be Continued-**


	3. Chapter 3

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 3 [SeKai/HunKai]

Cast : Oh Sehun

Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Luhan

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

Do Kyungsoo

(Other cast bisa berubah di setiap chapter)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, YAOI

Rate : T

**Neo Ttaemune Chapter 3**

**Author POV**

"Ya Kim Jongin, kau itu sebenarnya kena~"

Jongin berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan Sehun disana membuat pria berkulit putih itu menatapnya tak percaya. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat untuk meredam emosinya. Ingin sekali rasanya memukul wajah Jongin yang begitu memuakkan lalu menenggelamkannya ke dalam closet! Tapi jika ia melakukan hal bodoh itu sudah pasti keesokan harinya kelakuan buruknya akan dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru SOPA. Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, berusaha mengembalikan akal sehatnya. Ia tak mau jika nama baiknya tercoreng hanya karena seorang Kim Jongin.

Diliriknya punggung lebar itu yang kini sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

"Kyaaaa Oppa!"

"Jongin!"

"Jonginnie, ternyata kau memang ada di dalam!"

Sayup-sayup terdengar teriakan gadis-gadis itu lagi. Sehun berdecak kesal. Rupanya mereka memang tipe gadis yang tak mudah menyerah, keras kepala, dan gila.

Sehun bertekad tak akan lagi berurusan dengan Kim Jongin. Biar saja! Ia tak peduli dengan permintaan tak jelas Luhan.

"Selamatkan apa? Haisshh lama-lama aku bisa gila!" Sehun terus merutuk tak jelas. Ia berjalan keluar toilet dan benar saja, Jongin sedang dikerubungi oleh mereka. Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Ingatannya kembali ke saat-saat Jongin belum ada di sekolah ini. Ialah yang dulu selalu berada di posisi Jongin. Mendapat puluhan bunga, coklat, dan surat cinta yang selalu ia temukan di lokernya saat pulang sekolah. Ia menatap Jongin tak suka. Namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin menoleh ke arahnya. Matanya seolah meminta tolong saat ia menatap Sehun. Namun dasar Oh Sehun! Ia dengan cepat membuang pandangannya ke arah lain dan bersikap seolah tidak peduli.

"Oppa? Gwaenchana? Opaa?"

"Jonginnie? Waegeuraeyo?"

Sehun yang mendengar yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak cemas kemudian menoleh. Ia mendapati Jongin yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada dinding dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Mata namja berambut coklat itu pun menatap Jongin curiga. Memang terjadi sesuatu padanya. Ucapan Luhan kembali terngiang di otaknya.

"Ya! apa yang kalian lakukan pada Kim Jongin?" Sehun tanpa babibu segera berteriak ke arah mereka dan berjalan mendekat. Jongin menatap Sehun sekilas namun kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Nafasnya tersengal seolah tak ada oksigen di sekitarnya.

"Se-Sehunnie, aku bersumpah tak melakukan apapun. Dia tiba-tiba saja seperti ini." Ujar seorang yeoja seolah tak mau disalahkan.

"Kalau begitu kalian pergilah. Biar aku yang mengurus anak ini!" Sehun sebenarnya merasa gengsi untuk mengatakan kalimat itu. Tapi ia masih memiliki hati nurani saat melihat namja yang menurutnya sudah seperti orang sekarat itu. Ajaib! Yeoja-yeoja itu tanpa penolakan segera menuruti apa yang Sehun perintahkan. Mereka segera pergi dari sana karena takut terjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk pada Jongin.

Sehun berdecak pelan. Ia menoleh Jongin yang kini sudah terduduk dengan lemas dengan kaki tertekuk sebelah. Ia melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka salah satu kancing teratas kemejanya dengan tangan bergetar. Berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sudah terputus-putus. Sehun memicingkan matanya. Menatap namja berkulit agak gelap itu intens.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

.

.

.

Kaki panjang Chanyeol berlari dengan cepat menelusuri trotoar. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan mengingat siapa yang akan ia temui hari ini. Ya, seseorang yang sudah membuat Park Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan bahkan ia sampai lupa untuk membangunkan Oh Sehun yang masih tertidur di kelas saking tak sabarnya untuk melihat orang itu.

Langkahnya terhenti di sebuah pintu masuk sebuah cafe yang tempo hari ia dan Sehun kunjungi. Bukan. Bukan hanya bersama Sehun. Melainkan cafe yang semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu rutin ia kunjungi. Mata bulatnya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru cafe. Siapa lagi yang ia cari? Sosok mungil yang sudah membuatnya jatuh hati. Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Seorang pelayan dengan tubuh yang tak kalah mungil dengan tubuh Baekhyun menghampirinya.

"Silahkan, apa ada yang ingin Anda pesan?" ujar namja bermata bulat sambil mengacungkan sebuah note kecil di tangannya. Chanyeol sedikit kaget dengan kedatangannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

"Uhmm aku.. Aku ingin~"

"Kyungsoo-ah! Kau dipanggil Boss. Biar aku saja yang mencatat pesanannya."

Suara itu.. Sosok itu.. Membuat pikiran Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja blank. Matanya terpaku pada namja yang kini berjalan mendekatinya. _'Cantik~'_ batinnya.

"Baiklah. Kau urus dia, ok?" Kyungsoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya. *author pingsan* Kemudian ia pun meninggalkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berdua.

"Anda ingin pesan apa?" jari-jari lentik itu sudah siap memegangi sebuah pulpen untuk mencatat pesanan Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol tak bisa lepas dari wajah cantik itu. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kau. Aku ingin pesan kau." Chanyeol benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Baekhyun yang merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menampar pipi namja itu.

"Jaga mulutmu! Kau pikir aku ini menu yang bisa kau pesan?!" Baekhyun tak bisa mengontrol emosinya. Kyungsoo yang baru saja beberapa langkah meninggalkan meja Chanyeol segera berbalik dan berlari ke arah mereka. Untung saja pengunjung tak sedang ramai. Hanya beberapa orang yang kini tengah menatap ingin tahu ke sumber keributan.

"Baekhyun-ah, ada masalah apa?" Kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua bingung. Bakhyun dengan emosi mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu? Anak SMA ini benar-benar kurang ajar!" wajah Baekhyun memerah karena marah. Chanyeol tak melakukan perlawanan apapun. Ia persis seperti orang bodoh. Menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip.

"Baekhyun-ah, pelankan suaramu." Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun.

"Kau lihat? Wajahnya memang terlihat seperti orang mesum!" Baekhyun terus menunjukki wajah Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Sssttt! Kajja ikut aku. Aisshh.. Dan kau, tolong jangan membuat masalah." Ujar Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol yang hanya ditanggapi dengan ekspresi bodohnya. Tangan Kyungsoo menarik pundak sempit Baekhyun menuju ke belakang. Baekhyun sebenarnya masih ingin memaki bocah itu namun ia cukup tahu diri. Teriakannya akan membuat para pengunjung pergi jika ia melanjutkan omelannya. Dan tentu saja akan berimbas pada pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol dengan mulut sedikit terbuka tetap memperhatikan Baekhyun hingga kedua namja mungil itu menghilang dari pandangannya. Tangannya memegangi pipi kirinya yang mulai terasa perih karena tamparan Baekhyun yang cukup keras.

"Appo~" ringisnya pelan. Namun sedetik kemudian ringisan itu berganti menjadi sebuah cengiran bodoh khas Park Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu pagarnya dengan lemas. Badannya terasa remuk karena bermain game online selama beberapa jam di warnet setelah mengantar Jongin tadi.

Apa? Mengantar Jongin? Apa tidak salah?

Ia mengerutkan dahinya saat medapati lampu di depan rumahnya tidak menyala. Ia pun menutup pintu pagar kayu itu dengan perlahan dan segera berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku pulang! Eomma?" panggilnya. Ia pun melepas sepatunya dan menyimpannya di atas rak di dekat pintu. Berjalan ke arah dapur karena mencium bau masakan yang begitu lezat.

"Sehunnie, kenapa baru pulang?" tatapan tajam Eomma membuatnya sibuk mencari alasan. Jika ia mengatakan baru saja pulang bermain game online, sudah pasti Eomma-nya akan membunuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ia adalah siswa tingkat terakhir yang sebentar lagi akan ujian. Bagaimana bisa masuk universitas populer jika tak belajar dan hanya bermain game online?

"Aku~ Aku baru selesai mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan." Dustanya diakhiri dengan cengiran hambar.

"Jinjja? Uri Sehunnie rajin juga. Tapi~" Eomma-nya kini menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak sedang membohongiku kan?" lanjutnya lagi, mencoba mencari kebenaran di mata Sehun.

"Eomma, kau tak percaya padaku? Omo~ Kau itu Eomma-ku atau bukan?" Sehun segera pergi meninggalkan dapur sebelum Eomma-nya memberi pertanyaan lebih banyak lagi.

"Hei! Kemana Jongin?" yeoja itu baru sadar jika Jongin tak pulang bersama anak laki-lakinya.

"Dia pulang ke apartemen Luhan Hyung." jawab Sehun sambil berlalu.

"Kapan dia pulang?" suara Eomma-nya terdengar semakin samar. Sehun sama sekali tak berniat menjawabnya.

"Oh Sehun!" teriakan yeoja itu terdengar dekat karena berkekutan 100 desibell karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya. Namja berkulit putih itu memutar matanya kesal.

"Tidak tahu!" sebuah jawaban yang berhasil membuat Eomma-nya diam. Sehun membuka pintu kamarnya tak sabar dan melempar tasnya asal. Tubuh tingginya ia hempaskan ke atas ranjang yang sudah tak ditemuinya lebih dari 12 jam. Ia begitu merindukannya.

Sehun masih dalam posisi menelungkup. Kemudian tubuhnya berbalik terlentang. Menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantal. Matanya menerawang. Ingatannya kembali ke saat ia pulang bersama Jongin sore tadi.

"Kim Jongin~ Aisshhh aku benar-benar kesal padanya!" Sehun melempar bantalnya hingga mengenai lampu belajarnya yang kini sudah mendarat di lantai.

"Omo!" ia dengan cepat memungut benda itu dan menyimpannya di tempat semula. Ia kesal pada Jongin. Pasalnya saat dalam perjalanan pulang tadi tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Jongin. Bahkan ia berjalan di depan Sehun dan membiarkan namja putih itu berjalan di belakangnya sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Tak ada ucapan terima kasih karena Sehun sudah menolongnya agar terbebas dari yeoja-yeoja itu. Dan tak ada sedikit pun penjelasan mengapa Jongin bisa seperti orang yang mau mati saat berada di dekat yeoja. Mata Sehun tiba-tiba membelalak.

"Apa jangan-jangan dia~"

"OH SEHUN!" suara Eomma-nya kembali menginterupsi. Ia berdecak sebal dan dengan cepat bagkit dari ranjangnya menuju kamar mandi.

SKIP *jangan pada ngintip Sehun mandi ya! xD*

Sehun sudah terlihat segar dengan rambutnya yang masih setengah basah. Ia berjalan menuju dapur sambil melakukan beberpa gerakan dance dengan bibir bergerak mengikuti alunan lagu yang terdengar melalui earphone. Makan malam sudah tersaji di meja makan dan seolah melambai ingin segera masuk ke dalam perut.

"Eits kau mau makan?" Eomma-nya mencegah tubuh Sehun yang hendak duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Tentu saja." Sehun menatap Eomma-nya datar.

"Sebelum makan tolong ganti lampu depan dulu. Sepertinya mati." Eomma-nya menyodorkan sebuah lampu baru padanya. Anak laki-laki memang dibutuhkan di saat-saat seperti ini. Meskipun Sehun tak bisa memasak, tapi ia sudah dipercayai sebagai ahli mengganti lampu.

Dengan sedikit kesl ia pun menyambar lampu yang diberikan Eomma-nya dan segera berjalan ke teras depan. Mengambil tangga dan memposisikannya dengan tepat. Ia pun mulai memijakkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan menaikinya satu per satu. Hingga tangannya kini sudah mulai melepas lampu lama dan memasang lampu yang baru.

"Selesai!" menepukkan tangannya bangga. Jangan sebut Oh Sehun jika ia bukan orang yang ceroboh! Karena terlalu terburu-buru tiba-tiba saja tangga menjadi oleng.

"Huaaa!"

**BRUK**

Oh Sehun mendarat dengan mulus di~ Apa? Bukan di lantai? Ia masih memejamkan matanya. Kemudian setelah beberapa detik berada dalam posisi yang menurutnya aneh ia pun mencoba menoleh dan matanya terbuka sempurna saat mendapati seseorang yang kini berada di belakangnya. Seseorang yang tengah memeluknya dan menangkapnya agar ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Jo-Jongin?" ia tergagap kemudian segera menjauh dari tubuh Jongin yang tengah berdiri sambil menatapnya datar. Namja itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa berniat mendengar ucapan terima kasih Sehun ataupun sekedar berbasa basi menanyakan keadaan Sehun atau bahkan mengomeli Sehun agar lebih berhati-hati.

Sehun hanya terdiam. Kenapa? Kenapa jantungnya baru saja seperti mau melompat keluar? Ini pasti karena ia terjatuh. Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak kaget jika terjatuh dari ketinggian yang bisa membuat seseorang bisa tak sadarkan diri sementara ataupun selamanya? Sehun bergidik ngeri. Ia tak bisa membayangkan jika saja Jongin tak datang di saat yang tepat, mungkin saja dia sudah~

"Andwae!" ia pun segera membereskan tangga dan menyimpannya di tempat semula kemudian berlari kecil ke dalam rumah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Aku tak bisa tidur. Hanya berguling-guling di ranjangku dengan otak yang tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang~ AKH! Aku tak ingin mengingatnya! Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri. Tadi tangan Jongin~

"Andwae Oh Sehun! Itu hanya kecelakaan!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Kenapa jantungku bisa berdetak tak karuan seperti ini? Kau masih normal Oh Sehun! Normal!

Aku pun turun dari ranjangku dan mencari kesibukan untuk melupakan hal bodoh itu. Ku keluarkan semua buku pelajaran dari dalam tas dan mencoba untuk mempelajarinya. Tapi percuma saja. Tak ada satu pun yang bisa kupahami!

Aku kembali menutup bukuku. Menopang daguku lalu mendesah pelan. Tadi itu, pertama kalinya aku menatap wajahnya dalam jarak sedekat itu. Pantas saja jika yeoja-yeoja itu begitu mengidolakannya. Ia memang tampan. Tatapan mata yang begitu dingin namun dalam. Dan bibir tebalnya yang~

...

"Mwo?" aku menggebrak meja seketika, kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat. Kau sudah gila, Oh Sehun! Kemudian melompat kembali ke atas ranjang dan menutup seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Jongin POV**

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang. Memegangi dadaku yang berdetak tak normal sejak aku bersentuhan dengan Oh Sehun. Apa yang terjadi padaku? Bagaimana mungkin aku memiliki perasaan itu padanya? Cukup! Menyukai Kyungsoo Hyung saja sudah cukup membuatku sulit! Cukup Kyungsoo dan Luhan Hyung yang tahu tentang penyakit aneh ini. Oh Sehun, aku tak ingin melibatkan dia lebih jauh dalam kehidupanku.

"Aissshhhh!" menjatuhkan tubuhku di ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar dengan glow in the dark tertempel disana. Kekanakkan. Apa Sehun yang menempelinya? Kenapa aku baru menyadari benda-benda itu ada disana? Aku pun berusaha memejamkan mataku. Tapi setelah beberapa menit aku masih tetap terjaga. Kuputuskan saja untuk mengambil air minum karena rasanya udara di sekitarku benar-benar panas!

"Andwae Oh Sehun! Itu hanya kecelakaan!" kuhentikan langkahku saat tiba-tiba saja suara teriakan terdengar dari kamarnya. Kenapa dia? Aku pun terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya. Mencoba mendekatkan telingaku pada daun pintu. Saat kupertajam pendengaranku, hanya terdengar gumaman-gumaman aneh dari dalam sana serta suara benda-benda berat yang dijatuhkan dengan kasar. Apa yang dia lakukan? Aku tetap berdiri disana. Kali ini hening. Kucoba untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Saat sarapan hanya terdengar suara sujeo dan mangkuk yang saling berbenturan. Tak ada ocehan Oh Sehun seperti biasa. Tak ada keluhan-keluhan yang selalu membuat Eomma-nya memutar bola mata. Dia jadi sedikit~ pendiam. Sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada Jongin yang bahkan sama sekali tak meliriknya. Namja itu hanya fokus pada makanannya.

'_Dasar.'_ batinnya. Meskipun mulutnya tak berbicara, tapi di dalam hatinya terus saja mengumpat. Eomma yang terus menatap tingkah aneh anak laki-lakinya kemudian menepuk pundak Sehun hingga namja itu melepas sumpit dari tangannya.

"Eomma!" ia kaget. Siapa yang tak kaget jika seseorang diganggu saat tengah memperhatikan sesuatu yang membuatnya lupa dengan yang namanya akal sehat? Apa? Akal sehat? Tidak usah membicarakan akal sehat dengan Oh Sehun! Dia bisa dibilang tak punya akal sehat. (Sehun: Makthud lo gue gila thor? | Author: *kabur sama Luhan*)

"Aku sudah selesai." Jongin mendorong kursinya ke belakang kemudian merapikannya kembali. Ia membereskan mangkuk kotornya dan menyimpannya di tempat cucian. Kemudian tubuh tingginya membungkuk sesaat pada Eomma Sehun sebelum ia pergi dan berjalan dengan cool-nya menuju pintu depan. Memakai sepatunya dan keluar tanpa menunggu Sehun yang masih berkutat dengan sarapannya.

"Ya, kau tak akan pergi bersamanya?"

"Shireo~" jawab Sehun dengan wajahnya yang menyebalkan, membuat Eomma-nya gemas.

"Bukankah akan terlihat aneh jika kalian tinggal serumah dan berada dalam satu kelas tapi tak pernah berangkat bersama?" ujar Eomma-nya sambil membereskan mangkuk-mangkuk kotor dari meja makan.

"Justru itu akan terlihat lebih aneh. Beratus-ratus kali lipat lebih aneh dari pada aku harus menungging di tengah lapangan basket di sekolahku dan semua yeoja datang mengabadikan poseku itu!" ceroscos Sehun asal.

"Aisshh pergilah! Kau itu memang banyak bicara!" usir Eomma-nya dan sukses membuat Sehun menekuk wajahnya. Namja kurus itu segera beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi begitu saja.

"Hei kau tak pamit padaku?"

"Aku pergi!"

Sehun berjalan dengan kaki menghentak-hentak ke aspal. Pagi-pagi begini mood-nya sudah seperti terjun ke dasar jurang. Ia melirik ponselnya dan melihat jam digital yang sudah menandakan jika beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan segera berbunyi. Dan sebagai konsekuensi Sehun akan datang terlambat jika cara berjalannya tetap seperti siput.

Tanpa menunggu aba-aba dari suara peluru yang ditembakkan ke udara *dikira lomba lari*, Sehun segera berlari mengejar waktu. Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat melangkah menuju halte bus yang terletak tak jauh dari rumanhya. Namun apa yang ia lihat saat sampai disana? Kim Jongin. Dia masih belum pergi? Apa tak ada bus yang lewat?

Sehun berjalan perlahan, pura-pura tak melihat Jongin. Tapi mata mereka keburu bertemu dan membuat Sehun segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Oh Sehun, sikap salah tingkahmu benar-benar terlihat jelas! Terang saja. Pasalnya mereka hanya berdua saja di halte ini.

Tak berapa lama bus berwarna hijau berhenti di depan mereka dan segera menguapkan rasa canggung di antara keduanya. Sehun sudah berniat tak akan duduk di dekat Jongin. Namun sepertinya perkiraan Sehun sedikit meleset. Namja berkulit putih itu sedikit menganga saat melihat penumpang bus yang begitu penuh. Hanya ada 2 jok kosong yang terletak sejajar di barisan paling depan. Mau tak mau Jongin dan Sehun harus duduk bersebelahan. Tak ada pilihan lain. Kecuali jika Sehun mau menukar tempat duduknya dengan bus driver atau penumpang lain. Tapi bisa dibayangkan betapa anehnya jika Sehun benar-benar melakukannya.

'_Bersabarlah Oh Sehun, ini hanya akan memakan waktu 10 menit lalu kau akan sampai di sekolah.'_ Batin Sehun. Entah kenapa ia begitu heboh sendiri saat diliriknya Jongin yang hanya terdiam dengan earphone menggantung di telinganya. Sama sekali tak berniat untuk mengajak Sehun berbicara sekedar untuk membunuh waktu.

Bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Seorang wanita yang tengah hamil tua naik dan memasang wajah bingungnya sambil mencari jok yang kosong. Sudah barang tentu ia tak kebagian tempat duduk. Sehun menatap wanita itu, kemudian memperhatikan jok-nya.

'_Untuk wanita hamil.'_ Ia membaca di dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Silahkan, kau boleh duduk di tempatku." Sehun tersenyum pada wanita itu yang direspon dengan wajah sumringah dan senyuman yang tak kalah manis dari Sehun.

"Gomawo~" wanita itu pun segera duduk di tempat Sehun. Meskipun begitu, Sehun masih punya hati nurani. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan wanita hamil berdiri sementara ia duduk dengan tenangnya seperti~ Kim Jongin? Sehun mendengus sebal. Diliriknya wanita yang kini tengah mengelus perut besarnya. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya saat wanita itu mendongak menatapnya lalu tangannya meraih tangan kurus Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Semoga anakku bisa setampan dan sebaik kau." harapnya dengan senyum yang begitu lebar. Sehun tersipu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya sebagai ekspresi dari rasa gugupnya.

"Kamsahamnida~ Hehe.." Sehun tertawa kecil. Hatinya berbunga-bunga karena sudah dipuji seperti itu padahal ini masih pagi. Ia begitu senang karena akhir-akhir ini tak pernah ada yang memujinya.

"Duduklah."

"Ne?" Sehun terkesiap kaget saat suara agak berat itu terdengar begitu dekat dengannya. Sehun yang sejak tadi tertunduk, kini mendongak, melihat seseorang yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Jongin? Kenapa kau~"

"Duduklah." Jongin memotong ucapan Sehun dengan cepat.

'_Dasar tukang cari perhatian.'_ Umpat Sehun lagi.

"Kau saja yang duduk." Tolaknya. Bukan karena Sehun masih cukup kuat untuk berdiri hingga sampai di sekolah nanti, hanya saja ia terlalu gengsi jika harus menerima tawaran Jongin. Dan pada akhirnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang kembali duduk. Tetap berdiri dengan tubuh Jongin yang menghadap ke depan dan Sehun yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan tubuh meyamping menghadap ke arah jendela. Mereka seperti orang bodoh saja. Tenggelam di dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Saat Sehun hendak menghadap ke arah depan, tiba-tiba saja driver menginjak rem hingga bus berhenti secara mendadak. Suara decitan ban yang bergesekan dengan aspal terdengar begitu ngilu di telinga. Tubuh Sehun terpental ke depan. Namun seperti kebetulan, Jongin membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang dan dengan sigap ia menangkap Sehun yang akan jatuh tersungkur. Lengan Jongin melingkar di pinggang ramping Sehun. Wajah mereka kini berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Sangat dekat. Hingga nafas keduanya bisa terasa menghembus di wajah masing-masing. Sehun membulatkan matanya untuk menatap Jongin. Namun pria berkulit gelap itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Hanya menatap Sehun dengan bola matanya yang memiliki tatapan tajam. Berada dalam posisi canggung dan aneh seperti di drama-drama selama beberapa detik hingga suara seseorang menyadarkan mereka.

"Hei, sampai kapan kalian akan tetap dalam posisi seperti itu?" tiba-tiba saja terdengar tawa seisi bus. Memalukan! Ini benar-benar memalukan! Sehun dengan detak jantung yang tak bisa dibilang normal tanpa pikir panjang segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin lalu duduk di tempat yang sebelumnya Jongin tempati. Wajah dan telinganya memerah sempurna menahan malu. Ia hanya tertunduk sambil tak henti merutuk.

.

.

.

Sehun menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Rasanya ia ingin menggali lubang hingga mencapai ke perut bumi dan tak ingin kembali ke permukaan. Hati dan pikirannya sudah kacau dan moodnya sudah benar-benar hancur. Sehun bersumpah tak akan lagi menumpangi bus itu seumur hidupnya. Ia bahkan sudah mencatat plat nomornya agar nantinya ia tak salah menaiki bus. Bodoh, bukan? Seharusnya ia menghapal wajah semua orang yang menertawakannya. Tapi itu terkesan lebih bodoh dan berlebihan.

"Aku masih normal masih normal masih normal masih normal~" gumamnya dengan suara yang teredam meja.

"Sehunnie~" bisik Chanyeol tepat di telinga Sehun.

"Hmmm~" gumam Sehun malas tanpa berniat sedikit pun untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Ayo kita ke kantin! Bukankah Eomma-mu tak membuatkanmu bekal?"

Ucapan Chanyeol kini membuat Sehun mendongak. Ia memberi Chanyeol tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Ya, darimana kau tahu?" ia menatap Chanyeol curiga.

"Aku? Aku tahu semua tentangmu." Ucapnya sok sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Aisshh jangan-jangan kau yang~ Pantas saja! Jadi selama ini kau sering menghubungi Eomma-ku ya? Jadi kau yang selalu membuatnya cekikikan tak jelas saat membaca pesan? Aigooo Park Chanyeol!" Sehun menepuk jidatnya kemudian mengambil nafas sejenak. "Eomma-ku sudah terlalu tua untuk kau jadikan Noona!" teriaknya geram hingga beberapa orang yang berada di kelas menatap ke arah mereka kaget. Chanyeol menoyor kepala Sehun gemas.

"Eiii kau pikir aku namja seperti apa hingga harus merayu Eomma-mu? Babo!" cibir Chanyeol kesal dengan tuduhan aneh Sehun yang menurutnya tidak rasional.

"Kukira kau merayu Eomma~" Sehun mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya membentuk huruf V.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol beranjak dari bangku Sehun dan menarik pundak Sehun agar bangkit dari singgasananya. Dengan malas Sehun pun mengikuti ajakan Chanyeol.

**Drrrtt... Drrrtt...**

Saku celana Sehun bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk. Dirogohnya saku celana berwarna hitam itu dan Sehun menatap layar lebar Android-nya.

"Luhan Hyung?" gumamnya. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya di depan kelas sambil menggoda yeoja-yeoja yang lewat.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau duluan saja! Aku harus menerima telepon dulu!" Ujar Sehun sambil mengacungkan ponselnya. Chanyeol pun mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya dan segera pergi menuju kantin.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Sehunnie? Apa kau bersama Jongin?" ujar suara lembut di seberang sana. Sehun menatap ke sekeliling kelasnya.

"Ani, Hyung." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aisshh kemana dia? Teleponnya sibuk dan tak bisa ku hubungi."

"Apa perlu kucarikan dia untukmu?" kata-kata itu tiba-tiba saja meluncur mulus dari mulut Sehun. Namun dengan cepat ia segera memukuli kepalanya pelan. Merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya.

"Kau yakin akan mencarinya di sekolahmu yang begitu luasnya?"

"Tidak yakin juga sih. Hehe~" jawaban Sehun membuat Luhan tertawa renyah.

"Kalau begitu kau tak usah mencarinya. Hubungi saja aku jika nanti kau bertemu dengannya. Arachi?" ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit lega. Dengan begitu ia tak perlu berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru sekolah dan bertanya-tanya kepada setiap orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Jongin.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sehun mantap.

"Sehunnie~"

"Hm?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu." Nada bicara Luhan terdengar begitu serius. Sehun yang mengerti keadaan segera keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari tempat yang lebih sepi dan jauh dari keributan. Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya di tangga menuju rooftop.

"Waeyo, Hyung? Katakan saja." Pinta Sehun kemudian. Luhan terdiam sejenak. Merasa ragu dengan yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ini tentang Jongin." Tukasnya dan membuat jantung Sehun merespon aneh.

"Kau pasti menyadari ada yang berbeda darinya kan?" lanjut Luhan pada akhirnya. Sehun mencoba berpikir.

"Maksudmu~"

"Maksudku.. Jika Jongin bertemu dengan wanita maka dia akan kehilangan kendali."

Jantung Sehun terhenyak. Jadi dugaannya selama ini benar? Bahwa Jongin~

"Dia menderita Venustraphobia." Lanjut Luhan yang diakhiri dengan helaan nafas berat.

"Mwo? Venus apa?" otak Sehun tak bisa menangkap sekali saja yang diucapkan Luhan. Ia baru kali ini mendengar istilah itu yang menurutnya sangat asing di telinganya.

"Venustraphobia." Ulang Luhan dengan nadanya yang masih terdengar tenang.

"Apa itu semacam fobia terhadap wanita, Hyung?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Ne. Jongin takut pada wanita semenjak kejadian itu. Ia begitu trauma hingga tak mau lagi bersentuhan dengan wanita. Bahkan ia meminta di lanjutkan di sekolah khusus pria saat lulus dari sekolah dasar hingga sebelum ia pindah ke sekolahmu." Tutur Luhan panjang lebar. "Tapi Abeoji tak ingin ia terus-terusan dihantui oleh kenangan buruknya. Ia menyuruh Jongin melakukan terapi dengan sekolah di sekolah biasa, bukan sekolah khusus pria. Pada awalnya ia menolak. Tapi~" Luhan menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Tapi?" ujar Sehun dengan dahi berkerut bingung.

"Entah apa yang membuat Jongin berubah pikiran untuk bersekolah di sekolah biasa. Kurasa ia menyukai seseorang."

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Sehun berdenyut ngilu. Jongin menyukai seseorang? Seorang yeoja? Tapi bukankah dia takut pada yeoja? Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa ada perasaan tak rela saat mengetahui Jongin menyukai seseorang?

"Hyung~ Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang membuat Jongin takut pada yeoja?" kaki Sehun kini terus melangkah naik menuju rooftop.

"Saat duduk di bangku SD ia sempat diculik dan menjadi korban pelecehan seksual. Ini memang kelalaianku, Eomma, dan Abeoji yang tak bisa menjaganya." Suara Luhan terdengar begitu pilu. Ada penyesalan yang mendalam di setiap ucapannya.

Mata Sehun membelalak.

"Ko-korban pelecehan seksual?"

"Hm~ Jadi aku ingin minta tolong padamu, Sehunnie." Luhan terdiam sejenak. Sementara Sehun mendengarkan dengan teliti.

"Tolong tetap bersama Jongin selama aku tak berada di sampingnya."

**Deg**

Jantung Sehun berdetak 2 kali lebih cepat dari biasanya seiring dengan putusnya sambungan telepon mereka. Sehun berpikir sejenak, mencoba mencerna setiap ucapan Luhan.

"A-apa maksudnya?" ia menepuk-nepuk dada kirinya mencoba untuk menenangkan diri. Kakinya pun semakin mendekat ke arah rooftop, berniat untuk menghirup udara kebebasan dari atas sana. Mencoba menenangkan diri setelah berbagai kejadian konyol, bodoh, dan aneh menimpanya akhir-akhir ini. Bahkan ia sampai tak ingat dengan Chanyeol yang kini tengah menunggunya di kantin. Tangan kurusnya membuka pintu berwarna abu-abu itu dengan perlahan. Namun sebuah pemandangan disana membuatnya membelalakkan mata.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" teriak Sehun dan membuat 2 orang di depannya menoleh ke arahnya kaget.

**-To be Continued-**


	4. Chapter 4

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 4 [KaiHun]

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Key as Kibum Saem, Kris,

Tao (Other cast bisa berubah di setiap chapter)

Genre : Romance, Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : T

******.**

******.**

******.**

******Neo Ttaemune Chapter 4**

**Jongin POV**

Aku bukan tak ingin bersosialisasi dengan mereka. Namun bagiku hanya ada aku, Luhan Hyung, dan Kyungsoo Hyung saja sudah cukup membuatku bahagia. Tak apa jika aku tak punya teman di sekolah. Pada dasarnya aku memang tidak mudah mempercayai orang lain. Ini semua karena wanita itu! Aku tak akan pernah lagi mempercayai siapapun! Bahkan aku tak mempercayai kedua orang tuaku sendiri. Beginilah aku. Aku tak melarang mereka untuk membenciku. Silahkan! Aku tidak peduli jika mereka menganggapku angkuh dan tak tahu diri.

Angin membelai rambutku lembut. Dari tempat ini aku bisa merasakan apa itu kebebasan. Dan hanya tempat ini satu-satunya yang tampak tak tersentuh oleh keramaian di sekolah ini. Aku tidak suka dengan keramaian. Apalagi jika banyak wanita di sekelilingku.

Kutatap ponsel yang kini tengah kugenggam. Hanya nama Kyungsoo Hyung yang terbersit saat ini. Jari-jariku mulai mencari namanya di phone book dan kuakhiri dengan menyentuh icon berwarna hijau di ponselku.

"Yeoboseyo?" suara yang selalu membuat jantungku berdebar kencang itu menyahut. Tanpa harus kuperintah, bibirku terangkat menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Cukup mendengar suaranya saja aku benar-benar merasa tenang. Aku tak butuh obat penenang lagi jika Kyungsoo Hyung ada bersamaku.

"Hyung, kau sedang apa eoh? Apa aku mengganggumu?" ujarku sedikit berbasa basi. Aku tahu jika aku pasti mengganggunya. Dia pasti sedang bekerja part time atau sibuk dengan kuliahnya.

"Mianhae, Jongin-ah. Aku sedang bersama Profesor. Aku benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Bisa kau hubungi aku nanti?" pintanya dan tebakanku memang benar. Senyumku bergati menjadi sebuah rasa kecewa.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi." Walau bagaimanapun aku harus menyembunyikan rasa kecewaku. Tak ingin membuatnya terganggu dan khawatir. Dengan cepat kuakhiri panggilan kami. Aku terdiam sejenak hingga layar ponselku meredup dengan sendirinya. Andai saja kau tahu jika aku menyukaimu, Hyung~

"Jangan menyentuhnya!" tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang membuatku menoleh. Sehun? Dan eh? Siapa wanita ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"

Jongin menoleh dengan kaget. Ia mengerutkan keningnya saat seorang yeoja bermasker sudah berdiri di belakangnya ditambah Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja berteriak dari ambang pintu.

Sehun berjalan dengan langkahnya yang besar-besar mendekat ke arah mereka berdua.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ujar Sehun pada yeoja yang kini sudah bersiap untuk melarikan diri. Dan dalam hitungan seper sekian detik yeoja itu melesat pergi.

"Cih, yeoja aneh." Dengus Sehun lalu ia menoleh dengan pelan ke arah Jongin. Namja itu tengah menatapnya dengan datar.

"Mwo? Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu!" ujar Sehun seolah mengerti dengan tatapan seram itu.

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padaku?"

Sehun menggerakkan bola matanya sebal.

"I-itu~" Sehun tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia sedikit ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa ia sudah tahu jika Jongin fobia pada wanita.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Jongin. Suasana canggung terlihat menggantung. Sehun sibuk memainkan ujung seragamnya sementara Jongin kembali melemparkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Ya!" Sehun berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Alisnya sedikit naik saat Jongin tak merespon panggilannya.

"YA!" Ujar Sehun sekali lagi. Kali ini Jongin menoleh. Sedikit.

"Bisakah kau pergi dari tempat ini?" usir Sehun yang diakhiri dengan tatapan tajam Jongin kepadanya. Sehun melempar tatapan menantangnya pada Jongin.

"Wae? Aku juga membayar untuk semua fasilitas di sekolah ini."

"Tidak bisa! Ini tempatku dan juga Chanyeol! Aku mau istirahat disini! Kau tak boleh menggunakannya!" Sehun semakin meninggikan suaranya membuat Jongin merasa risih. Namun pria tan itu sekali lagi tak menghiraukan Sehun. Ia memasang headphone yang sejak tadi menggantung di lehernya dan memutar musik dengan volume keras hingga tak ada suara lain yang bisa didengar olehnya.

"Aissshhhh Kim Jongin!" dengus Sehun kesal. Ia menggembungkan pipinya lalu meninggalkan Jongin yang sudah tenggelam dalam dunianya. Percuma saja jika berbicara dengan Jongin.

"Apa-apaan dia itu? Kemarin dan tadi pagi dia baik padaku. Sekarang? Micheosseo!" Sehun menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Saking kesalnya ia menendang sebuah tempat sampah di bawah tangga hingga isinya berserakan. Dan sial! Kibum melihat aksi brutalnya.

"YA KAU YANG ADA DISANA!" teriak Kibum dan seketika membuat langkah Sehun terhenti.

"Mati aku!" umpat Sehun yang bersiap melarikan diri. Namun Kibum segera berlari ke arah Sehun dan menatapnya dengan mata yang hampir saja keluar dari rongganya. Sehun hanya bisa menelan salivanya dengan kasar dan disusul dengan sebuah cengiran bodoh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku harus membuang sampah sebanyak ini? Apa Seonsaengnim gila? Ini sudah begitu larut. Tapi hukumanku masih juga belum selesai. Hanya karena menendang tempat sampah. Aku yakin Eomma akan mengomeliku saat aku pulang nanti. Terang saja! Jongin pasti akan mengadu padanya jika aku dihukum! Dan aku tak akan bisa mengelak!

"Kenapa hidupku harus seperti ini~ Aissh aku benar-benar lapar." Tak ada makan siang hari ini karena aku harus berdebat dengan si bodoh itu! Dia benar-benar membuat waktuku terbuang sia-sia! Kulihat jam besar yang menempel di dinding menara di depan sekolah. Sudah pukul 6. Aku harus cepat-cepat! Sambil setengah berlari tanganku dengan susah payah menjinjing 2 kantong besar sampah menuju tempat pembuangan di belakang gedung sekolah. Setelah selesai aku pun segera melesat pergi mengingat berbagai cerita menyeramkan yang banyak beredar.

.

.

.

Kuperhatikan pria berambut semi keriting itu dengan seksama. Sedang apa dia? Sejak kapan dia senang bermain-main dengan benda seperti itu?

"Chanyeol!" panggilku yang hanya direspon dengan sebuah gumaman. Ia tampak begitu serius dan tak bisa diganggu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi feminim seperti itu?" cibirku dan ia melirikku sekilas lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

"Diamlah Oh Sehun! Kau pikir hanya yeoja saja yang bisa melakukan hal ini?" ujarnya. Aku meletakkan komikku dan mendekat kepadanya. Ia tengah menjahit sebuah huruf di dada sebelah kanan sweater rajutan polos berwarna biru langit. Dan jari-jari Chanyeol dipenuhi dengan plester. Dasar! Dia memang terlalu memaksakan diri.

"B? Byungseok? OMO! Kau benar-benar ingin merayu Eomma-ku?" aku tak mengerti dengan anak ini. Jadi dia memang menyukai Eomma?!

"Yang benar saja Oh Sehun! Jangan sok tahu ya! Apa kau gila? Menjauh! Jangan menggangguku! Kau hanya akan merusak konsentrasiku saja! Dan lagi untuk apa kau datang ke rumahku? Hanya untuk membaca komik? Bukankah koleksi komikmu lebih lengkap dari pada komik-komikku?"

"Jadi aku tak boleh main kesini? Kau mengusirku? Baiklah! Aku pulang! Lanjutkan saja pekerjaan bodohmu itu!" aku pun segera beranjak dari kamar Chanyeol dan membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras.

"Chanyeol ada apa?" teriakan Eommanya terdengar samar di telingaku. Mungkin ia sedang berkebun di taman belakang. Dengan cepat kakiku melangkah keluar dari rumahnya tanpa sempat berpamitan pada Eomoni.

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh aku memperlambat langkahku karena mulai merasa lelah. Terik matahari bisa-bisa membuat kulitku menjadi gosong! Aissssh bahkan matahari pun~ Kenapa semua orang begitu menyebalkan eoh? Padahal aku datang ke rumahnya karena di rumah pun Eomma tak berhenti mengomeliku. Isshhh! Apa aku kembali ke rumah saja dan menghabiskan akhir pekanku bersama omelan Eomma? Aniyo! Aku tak boleh berakhir menyedihkan!

"Aisshh! Ya! Tak bisakah kau turunkan layang-layangku, pohon bodoh?" aku sedikit memicingkan mataku kemudian menghentikan langkahku di sebuah tempat yang tidak begitu ramai. Seorang anak kecil tengah marah-marah di bawah pohon besar sambil mendongak ke atas. Tangannya memegangi sebuah bambu panjang dan menggerakkannya dengan susah payah. Kepalaku ikut terangkat mengikuti arah pandangnya. Wah! Tinggi sekali! Bagaimana mungkin anak pendek itu bisa mendapatkannya? Aku pun menghampiri anak itu bermaksud untu menolongnya.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" ujarku sedikit membungkuk untuk mengimbangi tingginya yang hanya sebatas pinggangku. Ia seperti terkejut dengan kedatanganku lalu tangan kecilnya dengan refleks melepas bambu panjang tersebut hingga mengenai kepalaku. Aku tak sempat menangkapnya.

"Sakit tahu!" bentakku sambil memegangi kepalaku yang sebentar lagi pasti akan segera benjol.

"Mian, Hyung! Habisnya kau datang tiba-tiba! Aku kaget tahu!" ia balas membentakku dan aku hanya membelalakkan mataku kaget. Apa-apaan anak ini? Dia benar-benar kurang ajar! Aku menyesal karena sudah menghampirinya.

"Heh, kau itu~"

"Mwo?" wajahnya benar-benar terlihat nyolot. Ingin sekali menjitak kepalanya saat itu juga. Tenang Oh Sehun... Dia hanya anak kecil. Jadi maklum saja jika dia bersikap seperti itu. Aku pun segera memungut bambu yang tergeletak di rumput dan mencoba melakukan hal serupa dengan apa yang anak ini lakukan tadi. Aku sudah berusaha berjinjit dan melompat, tapi rasanya layang-layang itu sulit sekali untuk dijangkau.

"Jika memang tak bisa, dari awal kau tak perlu sok sok-an ingin menolongku!" cibir anak menyebalkan itu yang kini tengah menontonku dengan kedua tangan terlipat.

"Ya! Setidaknya kau harus mengucapkan terimakasih padaku! Aishh kau itu masih kecil tapi cara bicaramu benar-benar tak terlihat seperti anak kecil!" ucapku geram. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya yang besar kemudian mencibirku dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan.

"Aisshh jika ada Kris Gege dia pasti sudah bisa mengambilnya! Kau itu memang pendek jika dibanding dia!" anak itu kembali meneriakiku. Gege? Dia bukan orang Korea?

"Pendek? Aku? Apa Gege-mu itu tiang listrik? Aishhhh benda ini benar-benar tidak berguna!" aku pun membanting bambu dengan kesal. Merepotkan! Aku melirik anak itu sekilas.

"Hyung juga tak berguna!" ia kembali mengambil bambu yang sudah kubuang dan mengangkat benda itu tinggi-tinggi. Anak bodoh. Aku saja tak sampai apalagi dia?-_- Tak ada cara lain. Aku pun mendekat ke arah pohon dan mulai memanjatnya.

"H-Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" anak itu berteriak dengan suara yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga siapa saja.

"Kau diam saja! Aku akan mengambilnya!" ini pertama kalinya aku harus memanjat pohon setinggi ini! Tapi ini tidak begitu sulit untukku. Karena waktu kecil aku dan Hyung selalu memanjat setiap pohon di kebun belakang rumah sehingga aku menjadi terlatih seperti ini.

"Hyung~ Turunlah! Huks.. Huks..." aku yang sudah memanjat setengah jalan, menoleh ke bawah. Kulihat anak itu menangis sambil terus menyuruhku untuk turun.

"H-hei, kau kenapa? Ini sudah terlanjur!" aku kembali memanjat dan tidak menghiraukan tangisannya yang semakin keras. Dasar anak aneh.

Aku terus memanjat hingga sampai di sebuah dahan yang cukup kokoh dimana layangan anak itu tersangkut. Dengan hati-hati aku merangkak, berusaha meraih benda tipis itu dengan tanganku.

"S-s-sedikit.. lagi!"

Dapat! Aku sudah memegangi benda itu.

Krek!

"Hyung! Huaaa! Huaa! Dahannya pat-patah!" anak itu semakin meraung-raung. Gawat! Jika aku jatuh aku pasti akan mati! Tuhan, apa aku akan berakhir seperti ini?

"Tao! Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara berat terdengar mendekat. Seorang pria tinggi menghampiri anak kecil itu.

"Kris Gege!"

Aigooo! Masih sempat-sempatnya mereka berpelukan di saat aku sudah hampir mau mati? Aku hanya memeluk dahan pohon dengan erat tanpa bisa bergerak sedikit pun.

Krek!

"YAAAA OTOKHAE?" teriakku dan 2 orang itu mendongak.

"HYUNG!"

"MELOMPATLAH! AKU AKAN MENANGKAPMU!" teriak pria itu sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Apa dia gila? Tapi ini terlalu tinggi!

"PPALI!"

Aku seperti melayang.

Dan bebas.

**BRUK**

Rasa sakit menjalar di seluruh tubuhku dan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Chanyeol terus menggigiti bibirnya dan menimang-nimang tas karton berwarna biru langit di tangannya. Ia ragu untuk masuk ke dalam. Sudah 30 menit ia berdiri dengan gelisah di depan pintu cafe. Cemas dan takut jika Baekhyun tak akan menerima pemberiannya. Bahkan mungkin saja Baekhyun masih marah karena kejadian tempo hari itu. Tapi pria tinggi ini memang berkepala batu. Lebih tepatnya, tak tahu malu? Sedikit.

"Park Chanyeol, fighting!" ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Kemudian kaki panjangnya hendak melangkah ke dalam cafe namun matanya lebih dulu menangkap sosok mungil yang berlari dengan terburu-buru sambil menyebrang jalan. Chanyeol dengan cepat menyembunyikan tas yang dijinjingnya di belakang punggung. Tampaknya Baekhyun tak melihat Chanyeol yang berdiri disana. Padahal penampilannya benar-benar mencolok. T-shirt berwarna kuning cerah dipadukan dengan skinny jeans berwarna orange dengan sneaker berwarna senada sehingga membuatnya terlihat begitu silau. Tak hanya satu dua orang yang melirik Chanyeol sejak tadi. Namun hampir semua orang yang lewat cafe melirik ke arahnya heran karena melihat wajah Chanyeol yang seperti menahan pipis. Padahal ia hanya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Cho-chogiyo!" Chanyeol memberanikan diri memanggil Baekhyun yang kini tengah mendorong pintu masuk di depannya. Pria mungil itu berhenti, kemudian menoleh.

"Kau?" bisa dipastikan jika raut wajah Baekhyun berubah drastis. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya kesal. Pria mungil itu membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian menutup kembali pintu dan berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam, mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang masih kesal pada bocah di depannya.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?" tanya Baekhyun ketus tapi berusaha untuk tidak membuat intonasinya meninggi. Ia tak ingin membuat keributan lagi. Menatap sinis Chanyeol yang tampak begitu gugup.

"A-aku ingin memberikan ini padamu!" Chanyeol menyodorkan tas karton yang sejak tadi ia bawa. Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung dan tak kunjung mengambil benda yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

"Ambillah!" pinta Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Shireo! Apa kau sedang menyogokku agar aku memaafkanmu atas sikap mesummu tempo hari?" ujarnya skeptis. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam. Tak terbersit sedikitpun pikiran baik tentang bocah ini di otaknya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak sedang menyogokmu! Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini saja padamu! Kurasa kau akan membutuhkannya jika pulang malam." Ujar Chanyeol panjang lebar namun Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Tak perlu." Ia pun melangkahkan kaki pendeknya ke dalam cafe tanpa bisa Chanyeol cegah.

"Aisshhhhh!" tangan besarnya mengacak rambut semi keritingnya dengan gemas. ia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sikap Baekhyun yang begitu sinis kepadanya.

"Aku harus mencari cara lain untuk mendapatkanmu, Byun Baekhyun!" ujar Chanyeol menggebu. Ia pun menjauh dari cafe dengan lemas sambil menatap sendu benda di tangannya.

"Padahal sudah kukerjakan dengan susah payah." Ia mengacungkan kelima jarinya yang dipenuhi plester. Luka-luka tusukan jarum akibat menjahit sebuah huruf B di sweater yang kemarin sengaja dibelinya. Berjalan menunduk seolah beban berat menumpuk di kepalanya. Namun lebih terlihat seperti sedang mencari koin yang terjatuh. Ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mencoba mempertajam penglihatannya.

"Itu kan Kim Jongin?" memperhatikan Jongin yang berjalan beriringan bersama Kyungsoo di sebrang sana.

"Bersama pria yang kemarin? Kalau begitu Jongin mengenal Baekhyun?!" ujarnya histeris. Ia menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Kemudian menurunkan tangannya yang mengepal karena terlalu senang.

"Yes! Aku punya ide." Ia pun tak berhenti menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya sepanjang jalan dan membuat orang-orang menatapnya takut.

.

.

.

Sehun masih belum membuka matanya juga. Tao sejak tadi setia menunggui Sehun yang kini tengah terbaring di ranjang miliknya. Ia sudah tak menangis lagi. Hanya saja semua perasaan bersalah terhadap Hyung yang baru ia temui tadi siang itu membuatnya tak mau meninggalkan Sehun barang satu inchi pun.

"Tao, dia masih belum bangun?" Kris muncul dengan nampan berisi makanan lalu meletakkannya di meja belajar Tao. Pria kecil bermata panda itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Apa dia akan bangun lagi?" Tao menatap Sehun cemas dengan wajah cemberut.

"Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan bangun." Kris berusaha meyakinkan Tao yang terlihat murung.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku." Air mata Tao sudah menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata besarnya. Melihat adiknya yang terus-terusan merasa bersalah, ia pun menghampiri Tao lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Jangan takut. Terus bangunkan dia, arachi? Setelah dia bangun kau suruh dia makan. Dan kau juga harus makan, anak pintar!" ucapan Kris membuat Tao mengangguk. Pria tinggi itu pun pergi meninggakan mereka berdua.

"Hyung, ireona~" Tao mengguncang lengan Sehun cukup keras tapi masih tak ada respon darinya.

"Hyuuung~" rengeknya lagi.

"Eungghh~" Sehun tiba-tiba saja menggeliat sambil menguap lebar. Tao hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Mata kecil Sehun terbuka sedikit demi sedikit kemudian mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Dimana aku?" Sehun celingukan kemudian kembali menguap. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu kemudian tatapannya berakhir pada Tao yang duduk di samping ranjang yang tengah ia gunakan.

"Kau? Dimana aku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Huks..." Tao kembali terisak dan membuat Sehun terkejut.

"Y-ya, wae~"

"Hyung! Akhirnya kau bangun juga! Aku benar-benar takut!" Tao memeluk tubuh besar Sehun dengan kedua tangan pendeknya. Sehun tak melarang Tao untuk memeluknya kemudian membalas pelukan anak yang beberapa jam lalu membuatnya naik darah. Ia menepuk punggung Tao pelan.

"Gwaenchana. Kau lihat kan aku masih bisa bangun? Lagian aku masih belum punya pacar jadi aku tak mau mati dulu." Ia menjauhkan tubuh mungil Tao lalu menatap wajah anak itu lekat-lekat. Di mata Sehun ia terlihat lucu saat tidak marah-marah seperti tadi.

"Memangnya Tuhan akan menunggumu dulu hingga kau punya pacar? Kematian bisa datang kapan saja Hyung."

Sehun menatap Tao takjub. Bahkan anak sekecil ini memiliki pemikiran yang jauh lebih dewasa dibandingkan Oh Sehun.

"Aisshhh aku hanya bercanda hahahaha!" Sehun menggaruk kepalanya yang memang terasa gatal. Ia benar-benar malu oleh ucapan Tao yang bahkan baru menginjak kelas 4 SD.

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Sehun yang merasa bodoh dihadapan anak kecil dengan segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Huang Zitao! Kau bisa memanggilku Tao!" ujar Tao begitu semangat. Sehun mengangguk-angguk kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku Sehun. Kau mau tahu asal usul namaku?" Sehun bersiap menceritakan sejarah namanya.

"Tidak Hyung." Ucap Tao dengan segala kepolosannya. Jika saja suara 10 desibell bisa terdengar oleh telinga mereka, mungkin suara retakan hati Sehun sudah seperti suara mangkuk porselen yang di banting hingga pecah. Sehun menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menenangkan diri. Penolakan Tao lebih kejam dibandingkan dengan ia tak diberi uang jajan oleh Eomma-nya selama satu minggu penuh.

"Hyung, lebih baik kau makan dulu. Kris Gege menyuruh kita untuk makan tadi. Aku juga sudah lapar." Tao memegangi perutnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Tao, aku harus segera pulang. Ini sudah malam." Sehun menunjuk jam weker berbentuk Panda yang terletak di atas meja belajar Tao. Sudah pukul 8 malam.

"Yaahh padahal kau bisa makan sebentar saja." Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya membuat Sehun mencubit pipinya gemas.

"Jangan seperti itu. Lain kali aku akan mentraktirmu! Otte? Oh iya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Hyung-mu sekalian pamit." Sehun memijakkan kakinya di lantai kayu yang terasa dingin kemudian beranjak dari ranjang. Ada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sakit dan perih.

"Baiklah. Ikut aku!" Tao pun ikut berdiri lalu tangannya memutar knop pintu. Namun rupanya Kris sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya hendak memeriksa keadaan Sehun.

"Eh, kau sudah bangun?"" ujar Kris yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-anyeonghaseyo! Kamsahamnida karena sudah menolongku!" Sehun membungkuk dalam sambil memegangi punggungnya yang terasa sakit. Ia hanya meringis pelan.

"Apa itu sakit?" Kris menghampiri Sehun dengan cemas.

"Sedikit." Memberi cengiran bodohnya agar orang lain tidak khawatir.

"Jika besok masih sakit, kau bisa datang ke klinik tempatku bekerja." Kris memberikan sebuah kartu nama pada Sehun yang langsung dibaca oleh pria berkulit putih itu.

"Kau seorang dokter?" ujar Sehun antusias. Kris hanya mengangguk pelan disertai dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Maaf, jika adikku merepotkanmu." Kris pun membungkuk dan memberi isyarat pada Tao dengan matanya agar anak itu ikut membungkuk.

"A-ah gwaenchana." ia merasa salah tingkah dan kembali tersadar saat melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan waktu yang cukup larut.

"Jwesonghamnida! Aku harus segera pulang! Sekali lagi kamsahamnida karena sudah menolongku." Sehun sedikit membungkuk.

"Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu~" Kris mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak tahu harus memanggil Sehun apa.

"Sehun. Namaku Oh Sehun."

"Maafkan aku Sehun-ssi. Mobilku sedang di bengkel. Tak apa jika aku tak mengantarmu pulang?"

"Gwaencahana. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Annyeong!" Sehun pun melangkah pergi bersama Tao yang begitu ingin menemaninya hingga ke pintu depan.

"Hyung, hati-hati!" Tao seperti tak rela saat harus membiarkan Sehun pulang ke rumahnya. Pria itu melambaikan tangannya lalu menghentikkan lagkahnya sesaat di depan pgar rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Ia begitu familiar dengan suasana di sekitar sini. Dan rupanya dugaannnya memang benar. Pria tinggi dengan rambut semi keriting keluar dari rumah di depannya.

"Chanyeol?" pekik Sehun membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Sehunnie?!"

"Jadi Hyung jelek itu temanmu, Sehun Hyung?" Tao ikut antusias melihat pertemuan 2 makhluk kekanakkan di depannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang Hyung jelek, anak nakal?!" teriak Chanyeol hingga suara baritonnya membuat Sehun menutup telinganya. Tao yang takut melihat Chanyeol segera berlari ke dalam rumah.

"Kris Gege!"

Sehun mati-matian menahan rasa sakitnya saat berjalan bersama Chanyeol. Sepertinya insiden tadi membuat kakinya terkilir dan sakitnya baru terasa sekarang. Jalannya memang sedikit pincang dan membuat Canyeol curiga.

"Kakimu kenapa?" Chanyeol memicingkan matanya.

"Gwaenchana." Jawab Sehun singkat. Ia masih marah karena kejadian siang tadi. Ia masih kesal karena Chanyeol mengabaikannya.

"Ya Oh Sehun, maafkan aku. Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar menyesal karena tadi mengusirmu. Dan yah, karma memang berlaku. Dia mengusirku." Chanyeol memajukan bibirnya. Hatinya benar-benar patah bahkan tak ada lem yang mampu merekatkannya lagi.

"Dia itu siapa? B?" Sehun melirik Chanyeol yang masih tertunduk.

"Eoh." Sahutnya lemas. Ia mendesah panjang kemudian menjambakki rambutnya kesal.

"Rasakan!" ujar Sehun puas. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya setengah mengejek.

"Eiiii! Berani kau ya!" tangan besar Chanyeol melingkar di leher Sehun.

"Ya! kau mau membunuhku? Lepas!"

"Byun Baekhyun?" Canyeol dengan cepat melepas Sehun hingga pria itu sedikit terpelanting. Mata Sehun memperhatikan langkah Chanyeol dan matanya menangkap 2 pria mungil di depan sana tengah dikepung 4 orang berandalan. Dengan langkah tertatih Sehun pun mengejar Chanyeol.

"YA! Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?!" teriak Chanyeol geram dan membuat si ketua geng menoleh ke arahnya.

"Rupanya ada jagoan disini. Habisi dia!" pria bertattoo naga dan anak buahnya itu segera menyerang Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba. Untung saja Chanyeol diberkahi kemampuan bela diri yang lumayan jago. Ia dengan gesit bisa menghindari pukulan-pukulan mereka. Sehun datang dengan keringat dingin di dahinya. Ia merasa bodoh. Kenapa dia harus mendekat ke area berbahaya? Ini benar-benar bukan keahliannya. Tapi saat melihat Chanyeol dalam bahaya, ia tak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" ujar Sehun pada Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang tengah saling menggenggam tangan dengan erat. Air mata Baekhyun sudah meleleh di pipinya. Di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia begitu khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol yang kini tengah berkelahi dengan mereka.

"Ada pengganggu lagi rupanya!" ujar suara di belakang mereka bertiga. Sehun segera berbalik dan ia menelan salivanya dengan kasar.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Sehun berdiri di depan Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Ia berusaha melindungi 2 pria mungil itu agar tak tersentuh oleh berandalan itu.

"Mau apa? Rasakan!"

**BUGH!**

Sebuah pukulan membuat Sehun terhempas begitu saja. Ia tak bisa melawan. Ia tak tahu bagaimana caranya berkelahi. Jika memanjat dan mengganti lampu, itu baru ahlinya dia. *apa ini-_-*

"Oh Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol saat melihat Sehun kini tersungkur di aspal. Sehun merasakan asin dan perih di sudut bibirnya. Darah segar menetes di bajunya.

"Pria lemah!" ujar pria bertattoo itu hendak memukul Sehun sekali lagi. Namun sebuah tangan menahan pergerakkannya.

"Jongin!" teriakan Kyungsoo membuat Sehun mendongak. Jongin menghabisinya tanpa ampun. Begitu pun Chanyeol yang sudah membuat 3 pria lainnya tak berkutik lagi dan melarikan diri.

"Gwaenchana?" Kyungsoo menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada Sehun yang disambut Sehun dengan cengiran garingnya. Ia meraih sapu tangan itu lalu membersihkan darah di sekitar bibir dan dagunya diiringi dengan ringisan kecil menahan sakit. Jongin dan Chanyeol segera menghampiri mereka dengan cemas.

"Hyung, apa ada yang terluka? Dimana yang sakit?" Jongin terlihat begitu khawatir sambil terus memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo. Pria itu hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Sehun melirik ke arah mereka berdua. Kenapa rasanya begitu sakit?

"Sehunnie? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Chanyeol mengguncang tubuh Sehun yang terlihat melamun hingga membuatnya berjengat kaget.

"Tentu saja! Hehe~" hanya cengiran itu lagi yang bisa Sehun gunakan sebagai senjata untuk mengelabui orang lain agar tidak khawatir padanya.

"Hyung, kajja kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo sambil menariknya pelan.

"Tapi Baekhyun~" ujar Kyungsoo sambil melirik Baekhyun cemas.

"Dia akan pulang bersamaku." potong Chanyeol tiba-tiba membuat Baekhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya. Pipinya kini berubah merah.

"A-aku pulang sendiri saja." Tolaknya.

"Aku titip Baekhyun padamu. Tolong antarkan dia dengan selamat! Arasseo? Dan kau~" Kyungsoo kini menatap Sehun yang hanya tertunduk. Chanyeol mencolek lengan Sehun dan mengisyaratkan pria itu agar mendongak.

"Gomawo~ Jika tak ada kau mungkin aku atau Baekhyun sudah terkena pukulan mereka tadi." Kyungsoo tersenyum begitu hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum hambar. Kakinya mulai berdenyut dan bertambah sakit. Ia hanya menggigiti bibirnya pelan.

"Sehunnie, kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?" Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Sehun. Sementara mata Sehun kini tengah menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sudah meninggalkannya. Baekhyun berjalan di samping Kyungsoo sambil sesekali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Sehun mengembalikkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Ne. Pergilah."

Chanyeol dengan wajah sumringahnya segera mencubit pipi Sehun pelan kemudian berlari mengejar Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin yang sudah menjauh dari mereka. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum hambar melihat mereka berempat. Mencoba berdiri dengan perlahan dan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Air mata tiba-tiba saja turun dari kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia merasa tak ada seorang pun yang peduli padanya. Bahkan Chanyeol pun lebih memilih menemani pria bernama Baekhyun itu dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang notabene adalah sahabatnya yang meskipun tak pernah bersikap baik layaknya seorang sahabat. Ia menggusur kaki kirinya perlahan sambil sibuk mengusap air matanya kasar. Terlebih luka di sudut bibirnya terasa perih karena terpaan angin dan juga lelehan air mata yang melewatinya. Kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Menahan emosi yang tak bisa ia luapkan. Menahan rasa sakit yang tak bisa ia ekspresikan. Sehun lebih memilih menghentikan langkahnya kemudian duduk di trotoar karena sudah tak kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ia terlihat berantakan dan menyedihkan. Ia kini tahu siapa seseorang yang dimaksud Luhan. Seseorang yang Jongin suka. Ia tak perlu lagi mencari kebenarannya. Ia tahu jika itu adalah Kyungsoo. Jongin begitu mencemaskannya. Begitu mengkhawatirkannya hingga genggaman tangannya seolah tak mau terlepas. Mengetahui kenyataan itu membuat tangis Sehun meledak. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan posisinya saat ini. Ini di pinggir jalan! Bukan di kamarnya. Ia memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Sehun sudah gila. Ya, dia gila.

"Huks..."

"Oh Sehun~" suara itu membuat Sehun menghentikan tangisannya meskipun ia masih terisak. Kepalanya menengadah walau terasa berat.

"J-Jongin?" Sehun segera mneghapus air matanya. Ia berdiri dengan hati-hati dan mengerutkan dahinya heran.

"Bukannya tadi... Kau... Mereka.." Sehun sibuk menunjukki jalan dan berbicara dengan tergagap. Jongin kembali tak menghiraukannya kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya. Sehun menatap punggung itu. Entah kenapa ada sedikit perasaan lega saat Jongin kembali. Tapi kenapa ia tak jadi mengantar Kyungsoo?

Sehun berjalan 2 meter di belakang Jongin. Hanya tatapan pedih yang bisa ia berikan. Kembali menangis dalam diam. Berjalan pincang dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

**DUK**

"Ya~" ujarnya lemas dengan suara serak saat mengetahui Jongin yang tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkahnya. Apa yang dilakukan Jongin selanjutnya membuat Sehun tertegun. Ia hanya menatap kosong punggung itu.

"Naiklah~"

Jantung Sehun kembali berdetak tak normal. Apa yang membuat Jongin tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu padanya?

**-To be Continued-**


	5. Chapter 5

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 5 [KaiHun]

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris,

Tao (Other cast bisa berubah di setiap chapter)

Genre : Romance(?), Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : T

**__****_._**

**__****_._**

**__****_._**

**Neo Ttaemune Chapter 5**

**Author POV**

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Sehun sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang sedikit kalut. Sementara Jongin kini menggendong Sehun di punggungnya. Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing. Hanya nafas yang terengah dan suara gesekan sepatu dengan aspal yang membuat suasana menjadi tak begitu hening.

"Jongin, jika berat turunkan saja. Aku bisa kok jalan sendiri." Sehun akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia seolah mengerti melihat Jongin yang tampak begitu kesulitan saat harus menaiki anak tangga. Namun pria berambut hitam itu tak mengindahkan permintaan Sehun. Ia tetap melangkahkan kakinya meskipun beban di punggungnya membuatnya lebih lelah 2 kali lipat. Sehun benar-benar gemas dengan sikap Jongin yang selalu seperti itu. Selalu mengabaikannya.

"Ya! Apa suaraku tidak terdengar eoh?!" Sehun berbicara cukup keras di telinga Jongin dan membuat pria itu seketika melirik Sehun melalui sudut matanya. Namun kaki itu masih tetap melangkah.

"Aishh anak ini memang harus diberi pelajaran. Turunkan! Turunkan!" Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya hingga mereka terguncang dan membuat Jongin hampir kehilangan keseimbangannya lalu segera menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ya Oh Sehun kau ingin kita jatuh huh? Sudah kubilang jika kau ingin mati jangan pernah mengajakku!" bentak Jongin di luar dugaan Sehun. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat Jongin semarah itu dan berbicara padanya dengan intonasi yang tinggi. Biasanya jika marah pun Jongin akan tetap berbicara dengan intonasi datar namun terdengar begitu tajam. Sehun kembali terdiam. Tak berani lagi membuat gerakan-gerakan aneh agar Jongin menurunkannya. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dan kembali memegangi pundak Jongin dengan erat.

"Sorry~" ujarnya sok Inggris. Jongin berdecak pelan dan kembali menaiki anak tangga. Di otak Sehun kini berputar satu pertanyaan yang begitu ingin ia lontarkan pada Jongin. Tapi ia sudah bisa menebak jika Jongin pasti tidak akan memberinya sebuah jawaban.

Angin malam berhembus cukup kencang. Hanya sehelai t-shirt pendek yang melapisi tubuh Sehun saat ini. Namun ia tak merasakan dingin sama sekali. Tubuhnya malah terasa panas karena jarak mereka yang begitu dekat. Bahkan tak berjarak. Wajah Sehun sudah memerah sempurna. Tak terlihat lagi kulit pucat seperti biasanya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya yang terasa panas. Ini semua gara-gara Kim Jongin yang sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak tak berirama.

'_Kenapa kau tak jadi mengantar pria itu huh? Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?' _batin Sehun lancang. Namun dengan cepat ia segera menepis pikirannya.

"Maldo andwae!" ujarnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Jongin sedikit menolehkan kepalanya. Kesal dengan Sehun yang tak mau diam.

Sekali lagi tak ada yang bersuara. Kembali sibuk berbicara di dalam hati. Bahkan author pun tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Terlalu sulit jika harus ditafsirkan bahkan dengan jelly penerjemah milik Doraemon sekalipun. Sehun benar-benar lelah. Kepalanya mulai terasa pening, mungkin karena terlalu banyak menangis. Rasa kantuk pun tak kuasa lagi ia tahan hingga akhirnya tanpa disadari kepala Sehun bersandar pada bahu Jongin kemudian ia pun terlelap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Jongin menatap namja yang baru beberapa detik lalu ia baringkan di ranjangnya. Matanya menelusuri setiap lekuk wajah Sehun yang terlihat begitu polos saat tertidur. Tanpa disadari bibir tebal itu terangkat sedikit menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Ia tak tahu kenapa ia harus tersenyum.

"Babo~" Jongin melepas sepatu Sehun dengan perlahan mencoba agar tidak membangunkan pria bersurai coklat itu. Sehun menggeliat pelan saat Jongin menyentuh kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Jongin menatap kaki itu lekat-lekat. Kemudian dengan perlahan ia menariknya hingga terdengar bunyi 'krek' pada pergelangan kakinya. Jongin mengerutkan dahinya heran. Sehun itu tidur atau pingsan? Itu sudah pasti sakit, tapi tak ada gerakkan apapun yang ditimbulkan Sehun. Hanya dahi yang sedikit mengernyit kemudian kembali tertidur dengan wajah yang begitu tenang.

Jongin kini beringsut. Mengoleskan desinfektan pada luka lecet di beberapa bagian di tangan Sehun dan di sudut bibirnya. Melakukannya dengan perlahan dan telaten. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya yang lain terangkat dan bergerak menyibakkan poni coklat Sehun agar tak menutupi dahinya.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku tak pernah suka melihatmu?" Jongin memperhatikan wajah itu dengan intens. Lekukan wajah yang terpahat sempurna. Hidung bangir dengan bibir tipis berwarna merah muda.

"Karena kau cantik seperti perempuan." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Aku benci perempuan." Jongin mengepalkan tangannya. Kemudian dengan cepat ia segera berdiri lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar Sehun.

"Jongin~"

**Deg**

Jantung namja berkulit tan itu seperti akan melompat keluar saat tiba-tiba Sehun memanggilnya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika. Apa Sehun terbangun? Apa ia mendengar semuanya? Jongin pun menoleh namun mata Sehun masih terpejam. Rupanya ia mengigau.

"Kembalikan fansku~ Hmmm~" kemudian menggumam tak jelas. Bahkan masalah fans pun sampai terbawa di mimpi Sehun. Jongin kembali berbalik lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi tubuh Sehun hingga dagunya.

"Jaljara. Aku tak akan merebut fans-mu, bodoh." Ia pun mematikan lampu kamar Sehun kemudian meninggalkan namja kekanakkan itu tertidur dengan mimpi anehnya.

.

.

.

Secangkir latte panas terlihat belum tersentuh sama sekali. Asap yang mengepul membuat pria yang kini tengah menatap cangkir dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk memainkan tangan besarnya di atas cangkir-mencoba membuat telapak tangannya hangat-mengingat udara pagi ini terasa cukup dingin. Tangannya hampir membeku. Semalaman ia tak pulang ke rumah karena harus mengerjakan sesuatu hingga dini hari. Terlalu malas untuk pulang karena mobil yang biasa ia gunakan masih betah berada di bengkel. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus bermalam di klinik dengan penghangat ruangan yang rusak.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya hingga terlihat uap mengepul dari mulutnya. Menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan, mencoba melenturkan otot-otot leher yang kaku. Masih belum ada pasien. Terlalu pagi untuk membuka klinik.

Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Mengabaikan latte yang berangsur menjadi hangat. Berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela yang tertembus sinar matahari pagi. Menyipitkan kedua matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam retina.

**Drrrttt... Drrrttt...**

Getaran ponsel terdengar nyaring karena bergesekan dengan meja. Ia menoleh kemudian meraih ponsel dan menatap nama yang tertera di layarnya.

"Ya?"

_"Gege, aku berangkat sekolah dulu! Kuharap malam ini kau akan pulang."_ Suara Tao di sebrang sana membuatnya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku janji malam ini akan pulang. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam? Nyenyak? Kau makan apa pagi ini?" ujarnya penuh perhatian. Sebenarnya ia terpaksa membiarkan Tao tinggal sendiri semalaman. Mengingat mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua saja-semenjak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal 2 tahun lalu karena kecelakaan pesawat. Pria tinggi ini berjanji tak akan pernah meninggalkan Tao. Namun anak kecil itu cukup pengertian dengan kesibukan Kris yang akan menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka.

_"Aku akan makan di sekolah."_ Ujar Tao singkat.

"_Dui bu qi_." Suara berat itu terdengar menyesal.

"_Mei guan xi, Ge!_ _Aku mengerti. Gege, sudah dulu ya! Aku harus segera pergi!"_ Tao mengakhiri panggilannya. Kris mendesah pelan. Ia kembali terduduk dan meletakkan ponsel di atas mejanya. Matanya kini tertuju pada laci meja kerjanya. Tangannya terulur kemudian membukanya dengan perlahan. Mengangkat sebuah foto berbingkai kemudian menaruhnya di atas meja. Foto yang sudah tak pernah lagi ia pajang. Potret kebahagiaan sebuah keluarga kecil yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Kris tersenyum hambar. Telunjuknya menelusuri wajah-wajah yang tercetak disana.

"Ibu, Ayah, aku berjanji akan menjaga Tao dengan segenap jiwaku." Ia mengembalikan foto itu ke dalam laci. Kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal yang sudah tak pernah ia sentuh lagi. Buku dengan kertas yang sudah mulai terlihat kusam. Ia membuka halamannya sembarang. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kertas melayang bebas dan terjatuh di dekat kakinya. Hanya mengerutkan dahinya kemudian memungut benda itu. Dan dadanya terasa ngilu saat mengetahui jika itu bukanlah sebuah kertas biasa. Namun sebuah foto yang sengaja ia selipkan saat masih sekolah dulu. Sebuah foto yang membuatnya kembali mengingatnya.

"Kenapa aku harus melihatmu lagi?" ia menatap foto itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Menyelipkannya lagi entah di halaman ke berapa, kemudian menutupnya. Menyimpan buku tersebut di bagian terdalam laci. Perasaan itu kembali muncul di hatinya. Perasaan yang sudah sekian lama ia kubur dalam-dalam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarku masih dengan nyawa yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya. Hei, apa semalam itu hanya mimpi? Aku mimpi digendong Jongin. Aishh kurasa aku sudah semakin gila!

Kubuat tubuhku terduduk di tepi ranjang kemudian memperhatikan pakaian yang tengah kukenakan. Masih sama dengan yang kemarin kupakai. Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Kapan aku pulang ke rumah? Bukannya kemarin aku dipukul lalu~

"Maldo andwae!" pekikku dengan tangan menangkup kedua sisi wajahku tak percaya. Ternyata itu bukan mimpi? Ternyata semalam Jongin memang menggendongku? Lalu aku tertidur di punggungnya?

"Sepertinya begitu." Aku menghembuskan nafasku frustasi. Kulirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?

**Cklek**

"Sehunnie, kau sudah bangun?" Eomma tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan di tangannya. Tumben dia baik hari ini.

"Eo-Eomma, aku tak sekolah hari ini. Kenapa tak membangunkanku?" ujarku hati-hati. Pura-pura menyesal karena bangun begitu siang.

"Eiii jangan terlalu memaksakan. Memangnya kau bisa berjalan dengan benar? Nanti kau malah merepotkan Jongin di sekolah. Lebih baik kau tidak masuk saja. Semalam pun kau datang dengan keadaan tertidur dan Jongin dengan susah payah harus menggendongmu. Kau itu! Bagaimana mungkin bisa terjatuh huh? Itu pasti karena asupan makananmu yang sedikit. Makannya kau lemas, iya kan? Tubuhmu itu terlalu kurus! Sekarang kau harus makan yang banyak!"

Yaishhh! Eomma malah mengomeliku! Tega sekali ia mengatakan jika asupan makananku sedikit. Memangnya aku kurang gizi apa? Ok, aku ralat kata-kataku sebelumnya. Kebaikannya hanya berlangsung beberapa saat saja!

"Aku ini sedang sakit. Masih saja mengomeliku." Rutukku dengan suara sepelan mungkin agar tak terdengar olehnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ani! Eomma, sekarang kau boleh keluar dari kamarku!"

"Kau mengusirku? Dasar anak kurang ajar! Biar kulihat kakimu dulu!" ia memukul kepalaku kemudian merunduk mencoba memeriksa keadaan kakiku.

"Kau kan tak perlu memukul kepalaku!" protesku lagi.

"Habisnya kau selalu membuatku kesal. Sepertinya kakimu sudah lebih membaik. Semalam Jongin sedikit merawat luka-lukamu, Sehunnie. Berterima kasihlah padanya."

Mwo? Jongin merawatku semalam?

"Begitu?"

"Ne. Sekarang kau makan dulu lalu setelah itu mandi! Arasseo?" Eomma pun beranjak dari kamarku. Aku menggerak-gerakkan kakiku yang terkilir. Sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Apa Jongin yang melakukannya?

"Kalau begitu dia~"

Aissshh memalukan! Semoga aku tidak melakukan hal-hal aneh saat tertidur. Semoga!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Chanyeol!"

Pria itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Oh Sehun! Bisakah kau pelankan suaramu? Ada apa? Ngomong-ngomong aku minta maaf karena kemarin malam sudah meninggalkanmu dan lebih memilih mengantar Baekhyun. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah. Tapi kau tahu kan jika itu kesempatan langka? Jadi kuharap kau mau mengerti. Tolong maafkan aku." Sesal Chanyeol dengan penjelasan yang cukup panjang.

"Jangan sok peduli padaku Park Chanyeol! Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, apa kau melihat Jongin? Dia baik-baik saja?" ucapan Sehun membuat Chanyeol terdiam dan matanya kini mengedar dengan spontan mencari keberadaan Jongin.

"Wae? Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentangnya? Dia tak ada disini. Mungkin sedang dikelilingi MANTAN fans-mu?" ujarnya menerka-nerka dengan memberi tekanan pada kata mantan. Seringaian jahil terlihat begitu jelas di bibirnya.

"Jangan mengomporiku! Sekarang kau cari dia dan jika kau lihat yeoja-yeoja itu berada di dekatnya, buat mereka menjauh! Arasseo?" perintah Sehun membuat Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

"Hellooooo~~~~~ Kenapa aku harus melakukannya? Shireo! Aku tak punya urusan dengan anak itu!" Chanyeol melipat sebelah tangannya kesal. Kemudian berpikir sejenak.

"Ya, kenapa kau jadi peduli padanya? Jangan-jangan kau~" lanjutnya lagi. Ia kembali menyeringai kemudian menahan tawanya dan membuat Sehun di ujung telepon sana kembali meledak.

"YA! Apa yang kau pikirkan eoh? Dengar ya! Aku hanya~"

"Hanya mengkhawatirkannya? Ayolah Oh Sehun! Kau menyukai Kim Jongin kan?" potong Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"MWO? SEHUN MENYUKAI JONGIN?" tiba-tiba saja seorang yeoja tanpa sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Keadaan semakin ricuh saat yang lain kini merespon ucapannya. Chanyeol dengan cepat menutup mulutnya sendiri dan menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat mata tajam yeoja-yeoja itu mengarah kepadanya.

"O ow~" ia mundur dengan teratur.

"Park Chanyeol! Kau gila! Gila!" teriakan Sehun terdengar samar karena Chanyeol meredam ponsel dengan tangannya.

"Sehunnie, aku harus kabur sekarang. Aku tutup!" dengan cepat ia segera mengambil langkah seribu untuk membebaskan diri dari yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Ya kau tunggu!"

.

.

.

"Awas kau ya Park Chanyeol! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu! Kau memang pembuat masalah! Kau haru bertanggung jawab! Kau harus mengembalikan nama baikku!" Sehun dengan perasaan kesal, marah, pegal, tak sabar dan perasaan-perasaan lainnya kini terus saja mondar-mandir di depan pagar rumah Chanyeol. Ia sama sekali tak berniat masuk dan ingin menunggu pria yang menurutnya sudah semakin menghancurkan reputasinya itu pulang dari sekolah. Ia harus bertanggung jawab! Karena Chanyeol ia harus mematikan ponselnya karena begitu banyak sms dan telepon teror yang sudah pasti dari yeoja-yeoja itu.

"Sehun Hyung!" Tao yang baru saja pulang sekolah menyerukan namanya dan membuat Sehun berhenti. Ia menoleh dengan wajah kesalnya lalu mendapati anak itu tengah melambai padanya sambil berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Tao?"

"Hyung, mau main ke rumah Hyung jelek ya?" ia menunjuk rumah Chanyeol yang tampak begitu sepi. Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya hingga membuat Tao mengerutkan dahinya.

"Wae?"

"Aku itu sedang bad mood, anak kecil. Kau tahu kan arti bad mood? Bad mood itu artinya~"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku kan pernah tinggal di Kanada Hyung." Tao tersenyum sedikit mengejek.

"Ji-jinjja? Ahahhaha..." tertawa garing kemudian kembali merutuk.

"Isshhh kenapa jam segini masih belum pulang? Apa dia tahu jika aku akan datang?" Sehun melihat jam di ponselnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana jika Hyung tunggu saja di rumahku sampai Hyung jelek itu datang?" tawar Tao sambil menarik lengan Sehun paksa.

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja! Kajja!" kali ini Sehun mengikuti Tao. Langkahnya masih sedikit pincang dan hal tersebut membuat Tao meliriknya.

"Hyung, apa kakimu masih sakit?" Tao kembali merubah raut wajahnya. Ia cemberut. Karena dia Sehun terluka.

"Gwaenchana. Aku ini super hero. Hehe~" cengirnya lagi dan membuat Tao segera menatapnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Super hero? Tapi kau lebih terlihat seperti tuan puteri saat jatuh menimpa Gege. Setelah itu kau berubah menjadi puteri tidur." Tao terkekeh pelan dengan tangan mengacung membentuk peace sign.

'_Anak kurang ajar!' _batin Sehun gemas. Urat di kepala Sehun mulai berkedut namun dengan cepat ia segera mengontrol emosinya.

"Aku bukan tuan puteri." Ujar Sehun sehalus mungkin namun Tao hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

Mereka kini sudah berada di ruang utama rumah bergaya minimalis itu. Sehun sedikit takjub. Ruangan dengan sebuah rak buku besar di salah satu sisinya. Mungkin ada ratusan bahkan ribuan buku yang berderet rapi disana.

"Wah! Apa disana ada komik?" sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang tak seharusnya Sehun lontarkan. Sehun memang bodoh bahkan Tao pun memberinya sebuah tatapan Apa-Kau-Bodoh-Hyung? padanya. Tentu saja! Secara kasat mata pun terlihat bahwa semua buku-buku disana merupakan buku-buku yang tak akan pernah Sehun pahami seumur hidupnya.

"Itu koleksi Ayah dan Gege." Tao menatap pedih pada rak buku tersebut kemudian berjalan mendekat lalu mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku merindukan mereka." Air matanya turun tanpa ia sadari. Kemudian tangan mungilnya mengusapnya dengan kasar.

"Mereka? Ayah dan Gege-mu?" Sehun berjalan mendekat kemudian berdiri di samping Tao.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan Gege."

"Apa Ayah dan Ibumu bekerja?" ujar Sehun begitu ingin tahu. Tao tak segera menjawab pertanyaan Hyung berkulit putih itu. Ia berusaha mengendalikan emosinya namun tak berhasil. Isakannya lolos begitu saja.

"Mereka... huks.. Sudah.. me-meninggal.. Huks..." air mata si panda kecil itu turun begitu deras. Ia sudah melupakan janjinya pada Gege-nya agar tidak menangis dan tetap tegar menerima kepergian orang tuanya. Namun Tao masih kecil! Itu wajar jika dia begitu merindukan Ayah dan Ibunya! Sudah 2 tahun mereka pergi dan Tao benar-benar ingin bertemu mereka lagi. Tao rindu dengan tawa mereka, kehadiran mereka, cinta mereka. Rindu dengan cerita Ibu-nya yang selalu ia berikan saat Tao hendak pergi tidur. Rindu dengan candaan Ayahnya yang selalu membuatnya tertawa terbahak. Sehun hanya mematung. Tangannya kini melayang lalu menyentuh surai hitam itu. Membelainya iba. Kemudian berakhir dengan memeluknya.

"Uljimarayo~ Jika kau menangis, mereka juga pasti akan menangis." Sehun mengelus lembut punggung sempit Tao yang masih berbalut seragam sekolahya. Tiba-tiba saja ia begitu merindukan Appa dan Hyung-nya yang sudah setahun ini tak ditemuinya. Meskipun tak seberat Tao, tapi rasanya harus dipisahkan itu memang menyakitkan.

"Lebih baik kau mandi dulu. Badanmu bau." Ujar Sehun setengah bercanda. Ia menutup hidung bangirnya hingga Tao kini berhenti menangis kemudian mengendus bau tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jinjja? Hehe~ Kalau begitu aku mandi dulu. Hyung tunggu disini ya! Hanya 5 menit!" mood Tao berubah begitu cepat. Anak kecil memang labil. Dengan cepat ia segara melesat ke ruangan lain yang tidak Sehun ketahui. Kaki panjangnya kini berjalan perlahan dengan mata menyusuri setiap buku yang tersusun rapi disana. Dari judulnya saja sudah membuat kepala Sehun terasa pusing. Semuanya tercetak dalam bahasa asing. Namun matanya terpaku pada sebuah buku yang terletak sejajar dengan matanya di bagian rak paling ujung. Ini bukan text book dengan judul-judul berat seperti buku-buku lainnya melainkan sebuah jurnal berukuran sedang dengan sampul berwarna coklat tua.

"Diary?" ia mengeluarkan jurnal dari himpitan buku-buku lainnya. Sehun bukan ingin tahu rahasia orang lain. Itu belum tentu kan berisi curhatan hati salah seorang penghuni rumah ini? Hanya saja ia penasaran kenapa buku yang terlihat berbeda dari buku-buku lainnya bisa berada di tempat ini. Namun belum sempat ia membuka jurnal tersebut, sebuah kertas melayang dan mendarat di lantai.

"Huh? Ige mwoya?" ia memungutnya. Ternyata sebuah foto polaroid yang sudah terlihat sedikit usang. Sehun memperhatikan foto tersebut. Dahinya berkerut bingung, mencoba mengenali 2 orang pria dengan topi yang hampir menutupi wajah mereka.

"Kris Hyung dan..." kukunya bergerak membersihkan sedikit kotoran yang menghalangi wajah pria disamping Kris. Matanya membulat saat wajah pria itu kini terlihat jelas.

"Luhan Hyung? Dia mengenal Kris Hyung?" Sehun menautkan alisnya bingung. Kemudian dengan cepat ia segera mengembalikan jurnal dan foto tersebut ke tempat semula. Ia masih shock. Entahlah kenapa ia begitu terkejut saat mengetahui Luhan dan Kris mengenal satu sama lain. Dunia memang begitu sempit.

Sehun memperhatikan ruangan itu sejenak. Terdapat berbagai pajangan antik disana. Ia tak melihat ruangan ini sebelumnya karena mungkin ia tak melewati ruangan in tempo hari. Kemudian Sehun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rak buku. Pertanyaan yang sama kini berkecamuk di otaknya. Luhan Hyung mengenal Kris Hyung?

"Sehun Hyung, kau sedang melamun?" Tao yang baru selesai mandi kilatnya berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Eh? Tidak. Aku hanya sedang melihat koleksi buku-buku ini. Wah~ Selera Ayah dan Gege-mu benar-benar tinggi. Ckckckkck~" ia berdecak kagum.

"Ayah dan Gege memang keren! Ngomong-ngomong apa Hyung jelek itu belum juga pulang?" ucapan Tao membuat Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Ia lupa jika tujuan awalnya kesini karena untuk menunggu Chanyeol. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku jeans-nya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian mencoba menghubungi Chanyeol. Namun pria pemilik senyum lebar itu tak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

"Isshhh Park Chanyeol!" dengus Sehun kesal. Ia bingung bagaimana harus menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Kemana dia? Apa dia sengaja menghindariku?" omelnya pada ponsel yang kini tengah diremasnya dengan kuat.

"Apa tak dicoba datang ke rumahnya saja?" saran Tao semakin membuat Sehun terlihat bodoh. Ia tersenyum masam kemudian segera melesat pergi menuju rumah Chanyeol. Tangannya kini menekan bel rumah keluarga Park tak sabar. Namun pintu tak kunjung terbuka. Itu berarti tak ada seorang pun di rumah ini.

"Hyung! Bagaimana? Apa Hyung jelek tak ada di rumahnya?" Tao kini sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang." Sehun menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kalau begitu kau ikut makan malam saja bersama kami. Sebentar lagi Kris Ge akan menjemput kita. Bagaimana?" Tao menatap Sehun penuh harap agar pria itu menerima ajakannya. Sehun menggigit bibirnya pelan.

"Bagaimana ya~"

"Please?" Tao menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengharapkan sebuah anggukan dari Sehun.

"Mianhae~ Aku tak bisa." Sehun merasa tak enak jika harus pergi bersama mereka. Walau bagaimanapun dia, Tao, dan Kris baru bertemu 2 hari yang lalu. Sehun tak mau membuat repot Kris. Bukankah yang berjanji mentraktir Tao itu adalah dirinya?

"Waeyooo?" rengek Tao. Sehun sibuk mencari alasan yang tepat untuk menolak ajakannya.

"Ah aku ada janji dengan temanku. Lain kali aku tidak akan menolak!" Sehun menepuk pipi Tao yang sudah terlihat kecewa.

"Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Sehun meninggalkan Tao yang masih berdiri dengan raut wajah kecewa. Ada sedikit perasaan bersalah di hatinya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Di rumah pun Eomma pasti sudah membuatkannya makan malam. Ia tak mau jika harus mendengar omelan Eomma-nya malam ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Kuhempaskan tubuhku di salah satu kursi besi yang berderet di sepanjang trotoar. Memperhatikan setiap orang yang berlalu lalang. Aku lebih baik menunggu Chanyeol disini. Dia pasti akan melewati jalan ini setiap pulang sekolah. Park Chanyeol tak boleh kulewatkan! Enak saja dia sudah mencoreng namaku dengan mengatakan jika aku menyukai Jongin! Babo! Jeongmal baboya!

Aishh sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? Dia pasti sedang bersama Baekhyun. Tak akan salah!

Kugerakkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tiba-tiba saja mataku menangkap 2 sosok namja yang berjalan menuju ke arahku dan dengan cepat aku segera mencari-cari benda yang bisa menutupi wajahku. Beruntung, selembar kertas koran tergeletak di sampingku dan aku membentangkannya sehingga wajahku tertutup seluruhnya. Pura-pura membaca koran sambil sesekali mengintip 2 orang namja yang kini tengah melintas di depanku. Setelah jarak mereka dirasa cukup jauh, aku pun segera mengikuti mereka. Park Chanyeol, kali ini kau selamat! Lihat saja! Besok aku tak akan melepaskanmu!

Aku ikut menghentikan langkahku saat mereka berhenti di cafe biasa. Apa Jongin mengantarnya untuk bekerja? Perhatian sekali. Sebentar. Apa itu Chanyeol? Ternyata dugaanku benar! Jadi dia tak ada di rumahnya karena sedang bersama Baekhyun?

"PARK CHANYEOL!" aku keluar dari balik semak dan berteriak dengan geram ke arah mereka berempat. Aku kesal padanya! Chanyeol terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba. Begitupun dengan yang lainnya. Namun tangan Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangan pria bernama Baekhyun itu kemudian segera melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

"PARK CHANYEOL BRENGSEK! YAAAAAA JAMKANMAN!" aku berteriak seperti orang gila hingga semua orang kini menatapku dengan terkejut. Sayang aku tak bisa mengejar raksasa itu! Jika saja kakiku sedang sehat aku pasti sudah menangkapnya dan tak akan memberinya ampun!

"AISHHHH! PARK CHANYEOL KAU GILA!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi. Awas saja! Jika gosip tentangku yang menyukai Jongin itu besok masih menyebar, aku tak akan memaafkannya!

"Sehun-ssi, gwaenchana?" suara itu membuatku tersadar. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati Kyungsoo Hyung dan juga Jongin yang tengah menatapku bingung.

"A-annyeong~" aku membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum masam kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Begitulah~"

Kyungsoo Hyung menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Kemudian ia tersenyum begitu hangat. Hei, aku bisa melihat mata Jongin yang mengerjap saat menatap senyuman Kyungsoo Hyung! Apa dia terpesona? Kemudian dengan cepat ia segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Tentu saja bukan ke arahku. Dia tak akan pernah mau menatapku.

"Jangan begitu. Cepat berbaikan dengannya. Sebelum kau benar-benar kehilangan dia." Ucapannya terdengar lembut tapi menusuk. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Mau ikut makan malam bersama kami?" lagi-lagi suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ah aku~"

"Ikut saja. Kajja!" ia menarik lenganku dengan tangan mungilnya. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa aku pun berjalan mengikutinya. Oh Sehun, kenapa kau begitu patuh padanya? Kenapa kau tak menolaknya? Kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengatakan tidak? Selamat Oh Sehun! Kau harus menutup telinga dan matamu rapat-rapat!

Aku berjalan di belakang mereka. Pada awalnya kami berjalan beriringan. Namun semakin lama aku mundur teratur karena melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo Hyung yang tenggelam dalam pembicaraan mereka. Dan hei. Jongin tertawa begitu lepas. Ini kedua kalinya aku tak melihat aura gelap di sekitarnya. Saat ia tersenyum pada Luhan Hyung dan juga saat ini. Saat ia tertawa bersama Kyungsoo Hyung. Rasanya aku seperti kambing congek(?) disini. Sulit sekali untuk mendapat celah diantara mereka. Bodoh! Sejak awal harusnya kau menolak ajakan Kyungsoo Hyung! Aku memperlambat langkahku kemudian menghentikannya. Lebih baik seperti ini. Aku tak seharusnya berada di antara mereka. Dadaku rasanya sesak. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Sehun-ssi? Kenapa berdiri disana?"

Bodoh! Kenapa kau tak berlari? Aku hanya mendesah pelan kemudian berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Aku menjatuhkan sesuatu tadi. Hehe~" kekehku dan ia percaya begitu saja. Ia memang terlihat begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Tidak sepertiku yang terlihat menyebalkan. *Sehun sadar diri*

"Apa yang kau jatuhkan? Apa sudah ketemu?" ia begitu ingin tahu.

Hatiku. Aku menjatuhkan hatiku hingga pecah berkeping-keping. *lebay*

"Bukan apa-apa."

"Kalau begitu kajja! Aku benar-benar sangat lapar!" ia menarik tanganku hingga posisiku berada sejajar dengan mereka. Aku, Kyungsoo Hyung, dan Jongin. Kyungsoo Hyung terlihat begitu mungil karena diapit olehku dan Jongin. Dia benar-benar imut. Sementara aku sama sekali tak ada imutnya. Aishhh kenapa dari tadi aku hanya membandingkan Kyungsoo Hyung denganku?

"Makanmu banyak eoh? Pantas saja kau semakin chubby." Aku benar-benar terkejut dengan ucapan Jongin. Tangannya mencubit pipi Kyungsoo Hyung dengan gemas. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika dia bisa bersikap seperti itu. Sayang sekali. Pipiku sama sekali tak terlihat chubby. Aisshh ya! Geumane Oh Sehun!

Kami pun memasuki salah satu cafe di sekitar Apgujeong. Duduk di salah satu meja yang terletak di samping jendela besar di sudut ruangan. Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Kyungsoo Hyung, sementara Jongin duduk di sebrang namja bertubuh mungil itu. Apa aku mengganggu waktu kencan mereka? Iya kan author noona? Jawab aku!ㅠㅠSepertinya hanya aku saja yang merasa canggung disini.

"Kalian mau pesan apa?" Kyungsoo Hyung berkutat dengan daftar menu di depannya.

"Bubble tea." Ucapku dan Jongin bersamaan. Mwo? Jongin? Aku meliriknya dan ia pun balas melirikku. Namun dengan cepat aku segera mengalihkan pandanganku pada daftar menu.

"Kau suka minum bubble tea juga, Sehun-ssi?" tanya Kyungsoo Hyung dan kujawab saja dengan anggukkan. Aku sama sekali tak berniat memesan makanan apapun. Tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tak berselera. Yah sejak awal aku memang tak berselera. Kyungsoo Hyung pun memanggil seorang pelayan untuk mencatat pesanan kami.

"Kau yakin tak akan makan?" ia bertanya sekali lagi padaku dan kali ini kurespon dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Sehun-ssi~"

"Hyung, panggil aku Sehun saja. Rasanya benar-benar aneh saat seseorang memanggilku dengan begitu formal." Protesku sambil memainkan jari-jariku di bawah meja. Aku benar-benar gugup. Kenapa Jongin menatapku tajam seperti itu?

"Ah baiklah. Sehunnie~ Otte?"

"Kurasa itu lebih baik." aku tak keberatan jika dia memanggilku Sehunnie. Orang-orang memang memanggilku seperti itu.

"Sehunnie, apa Jongin bersikap baik selama di sekolah? Apa dia juga baik padamu?" pertanyaan sederhana namun cukup membuatku gelagapan.

"J-Jongin? Baik Hyung! Hahaha!" tawaku terlihat sekali jika dipaksakan. Kyungsoo Hyung ikut tertawa bersamaku. Aku melirik Jongin sekilas. Ia memasang wajah datarnya seolah risih dengan kehadiranku.

"Oh ya gomawo karena kemarin kau sudah menolongku, Jongin." Aku baru sempat mengatakannya karena memang kami baru bertemu lagi setelah kejadian itu.

"Berterima kasihlah pada Kyungsoo Hyung. Dia yang menyuruhku menemanimu." Ucapnya masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Jongin!" aku bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo Hyung menegur Jongin setengah berbisik. Aku hanya tersenyum hambar. Ternyata Kyungsoo Hyung yang membuat Jongin kembali. Kau memang terlalu banyak berharap, Oh Sehun.

Tak berapa lama pesanan kami pun datang. Aku segera menyambar chocolate bubble tea-ku kemudian menyedotnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Kalian yakin tak akan makan?" Kyungsoo Hyung menatapku dan Jongin bergantian.

"Makan yang banyak, Hyung." Jongin kembali tersenyum. Aku hampir saja tersedak minumanku. Wae? Kenapa ia tak pernah tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Aku kembali menyeruput bubble tea-ku. Kali ini meminumnya sedikit rakus.

"Uhukk! Uhukkk!" aku benar-benar tersedak. Bukan karena senyuman Jongin melainkan karena seorang anak kecil yang baru beberapa lalu kutemui memasuki cafe lalu berlari ke arah toilet. Tao! Dia ada disini juga? Dan Kris Hyung! Gawat! Mereka tak boleh melihatku ada disini!

"Kau kenapa Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo Hyung sepertinya menyadari jika aku tengah gelisah. Aku hendak menutup wajahku dengan daftar menu namun terlambat. Mata Kris Hyung sudah terlebih dahulu menyadari keberadaanku. Ia yang baru saja memasuki pintu masuk tersenyum padaku lalu melambaikan tangannya. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya sedikit canggung. Pria bertubuh tinggi itu berjalan mendekat ke arah kami.

"Nuguji?" Kyungsoo Hyung berbisik padaku. Jongin yang sejak tadi bersikap tak acuh ikut menoleh ke belakang. Namun entah kenapa Kris Hyung menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya membelalak sempurna saat ia melihat Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya. Kenapa Kris Hyung seperti terkejut saat melihat Jongin? Namun tiba-tiba saja Jongin berdiri dan segera menghampiri Kris Hyung. Dan diluar dugaan tangan Jongin menyambar kerah kemeja Kris Hyung dengan kasar kemudian menyeret pria tinggi itu keluar dari cafe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

"Jongin!" teriak Sehun kemudian segera menyusul mereka. Kyungsoo pun tampak terkejut kemudian segera berhenti mengunyah makanannya lalu berlari menyusul Sehun. Semua pengunjung cafe menatap ke arah mereka heran.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berlari menuju tempat parkir yang terlihat sepi karena Jongin membawa Kris kesana.

"Jongin! Kris Hyung! Ya apa yang kalian lakukan?!" mata Sehun membulat saat melihat Jongin mengehentakkan tub Kris pada sebuah mobil dengan kasar. Namun pria tinggi itu sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan apapun.

"Jongin geumane!" Kyungsoo berlari ke arah mereka. Kemudian segera meraih tangan Jongin yang mencengkram kuat kerah kemeja Kris.

"Brengsek, aku tak ingin melihat wajahmu lagi!" teriak Jongin geram.

"Jongin geumane!" Kyungsoo Hyung terus berusaha melepaskan tangan itu. Namun Jongin sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Ia menatap geram Kris dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat.

"Y-ya ini tempat umum! Kim Jongin, kau jangan membuat masalah!" Sehun membantu Kyungsoo agar Jongin melepaskan cengkramannya. Kris hanya menatap Jongin datar. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk melawan Jongin atau melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Jongin membentak Sehun. Ia terlihat begitu menyeramkan dengan mata yang berkilat penuh amarah.

**Bugh!**

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin meninju rahang Kris begitu keras tanpa bisa Kyungsoo dan Sehun cegah. Pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Kim Jongin apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sehun segera menghampiri Kris yang kini tengah meringis dengan bibir yang mengeluarkan darah.

"Jongin geumane!" teriak Kyungsoo kemudian memeluk Jongin dari belakang.

"Itu tak cukup untuk membayar semuanya!" Jongin hendak memukul Kris lagi namun Kyungsoo semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan mengunci pergerakkan Jongin.

**Deg**

Seperti ada benda berat yang menghantam jantung Sehun. Ia menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan cemburu. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak kembali menyergapnya.

"Lepaskan aku Hyung!" Jongin memberontak. Tenaganya memang jauh lebih kuat dari pada Kyungsoo hingga tubuh mungil itu terhempas begitu saja.

"Satu pukulan tak akan bisa membayar semuanya!"

"Kim Jongin hentikan!" Sehun dengan gerakan cepat segera berdiri dan melindungi Kris dengan tubuhnya. Kepalan tangan Jongin yang seharusnya kembali mendarat di wajah Kris, kini menghantam wajah tirus itu dengan keras.

"Sehunnie!"

**-To be Continued-**


	6. Chapter 6

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 6 [KaiHun]

Pairings : KaiHun, slight!KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisHan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris,

Tao, Siwon (numpang nama LOL)

Genre : Romance(?), Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : PG... (maunya PG berapa? LOL Maunya sih M tapi... xD)

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Neo Ttaemune Chapter 6**

**Author POV**

Rintik hujan perlahan mulai turun membasahi jalanan kota Seoul malam itu. Derap langkah cepat terdengar di setiap sudut tempat, berlomba untuk menghindari hantaman hujan pada kulit pucat mereka.

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berlarian, 2 pria tampak saling mengejar dengan suasana tegang begitu kental diantara keduanya. Jauh dari kata ceria-suasana yang selalu mereka lalui bersama-lenyap.

"Jongin-ah! Jamkanman!" Kyungsoo berlari kecil untuk menyusul Jongin yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh di depannya. Hujan yang turun tak lagi dihiraukan oleh keduanya. Di dalam benak pria paling mungil diantara mereka hanya tersirat bagaimana caranya untuk membuat pria di depannya berhenti dan memaksanya untuk menjelaskan semua rentetan kejadian yang baru saja mereka lewati. Tangan mungil itu kini meraih lengan Jongin dan membuat pria tan di depannya terpaksa mengalah lalu menghentikan langkahnya dengan enggan.

"Jongin, kenapa kau memukul dia?!" bentak Kyungsoo membuat Jongin mendengus kesal, kemudian tangannya mencoba melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo yang kini mencengkram lengannya dengan kuat. Terlihat kulit tangan Kyungsoo yang memutih akibat terlalu kuat menggenggam lengan Jongin ditambah air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya.

"Hyung, kumohon jangan mengikutiku. Biarkan aku sendiri." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Namun Kyungsoo tetap tak membiarkannya pergi dengan tangan yang masih menahan. pergerakannya

"Jelaskan padaku!" pintanya dengan keras. Jongin menghela nafasnya kemudian menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat menahan amarah. Jongin membuang nafasnya kasar kemudian memberikan tatapan tajamnya pada Kyungsoo-dan ia bertekad jika tatapan itu adalah tatapan yang hanya akan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Bagaimana mungkin Jongin bisa setega itu memberikan tatapan yang hanya akan ia berikan pada orang yang membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman-seperti Oh Sehun?

"Hyung, tidak semua hal harus kuceritakan padamu kan? Kumohon mengertilah!" Tanpa harus menghentakkan tangannya kembali, Kyungsoo sudah terlebih dahulu melepas lengan itu dengan sendirinya. Ucapan Jongin begitu tajam dan membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Pria itu tak pernah sekalipun membentaknya. Tapi kali ini Jongin begitu berbeda. Sepertinya sesuatu memang benar-benar membuatnya begitu marah. Kyungsoo hanya terpaku. Ia tak berani lagi mendekat pada Jongin barang satu inci pun. Pria bersurai hitam itu pun kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendunya di tengah hujan yang perlahan turun semakin deras.

.

.

.

Suasana hening menyelimuti ruangan dengan bau obat-obatan yang begitu menusuk hidung. Rak besar dengan berbagai peralatan medis tersusun begitu rapi dan membuatnya tidak begitu terlihat menyeramkan-mengingat segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan medis selalu membuat setiap orang merasa takut dan tak nyaman-begitupun dengan Oh Sehun. Pria berkulit putih pucat itu nyaris memuntahkan isi perutnya saat bau khas obat-obatan menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidungnya yang bangir.

Pria tegap bertubuh tinggi yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapan Sehun yang hanya bisa terduduk pasrah di salah satu ujung ranjang pasien sibuk mengoleskan obat pada wajah cantik di depannya yang hanya bisa meringis pelan saat kulit tangan Kris menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terlihat lebam. Ia sudah menolak berkali-kali sebelumnya bahwa ia tak mau di bawa ke tempat semacam ini. Namun Kris yang memutuskan semuanya. Ia yang mengemudikan mobilnya dan bukan Oh Sehun. Pria kurus yang selalu tersenyum dengan garis mata membentuk croissant itu pun kini hanya bisa menekuk wajahnya kesal.

"Sakit?" ujar Kris saat dilihatnya Sehun yang cemberut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu kuat. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan padahal sakitnya bukan main dan terasa berdenyut hingga ke ubun-ubun.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kris penasaran. Sehun mencoba menjauhkan tangan Kris yang terlalu menekan kuat tulang pipinya. Kris menggumamkan kata maaf saat menyadari perawatannya yang terlalu kasar.

"Aku hanya refleks Hyung." Jawab Sehun seadanya. Memang begitu kenyataannya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja bergerak secara spontan untuk melindungi Kris dari pukulan Jongin.

"Huks.. Huks.." isakan itu membuat Sehun dan Kris menoleh. Tao yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka kini kembali menangis setelah tangisannya reda selama di perjalanan menuju klinik tadi. Sehun mengambil alih obat yang sedari tadi digenggam Kris dan membiarkan pria tinggi berkemeja biru tua itu menghampiri Tao.

"Kenapa kau menangis lagi huh? Kau lihat kan jika aku tak apa?" Kris berusaha meyakinkan panda kecilnya jika dirinya baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka serius di tubuhnya, hanya sebuah luka kecil di sudut bibir yang akan hilang hanya dalam hitungan hari.

"Aku takut... huks... Aku takut kehilangan Gege~" Tao memeluk Kris begitu erat. Ia tak ingin jika sesuatu terjadi pada Kris. Sehun menatap mereka sedih. Ada perasaan rindu yang membuncah pada Hyung-nya. Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis saat memperhatikan betapa dekatnya Tao dan Kris. Ia dan Hyung-nya memang tak seperti kakak beradik keturunan Cina tersebut. Kris begitu lembut memperlakukan Tao. Sedangkan ia dan Hyung-nya setiap hari selalu bertengkar hanya karena hal-hal kecil yang dimulai oleh Sehun. Namun meskipun Sehun selalu membuat Hyung-nya kesal, namja yang sudah lama tak ia temui itu pun selalu berusaha menjadi Hyung yang baik untuknya. Melindunginya dan mengajarinya banyak hal. Termasuk mengajarinya bagaimana cara merayu seorang wanita-meskipun Sehun sudah beberapa kali protes pada Hyung-nya bahwa tanpa dirayu pun wanita akan datang dengan sendirinya pada Sehun karena dia tampan dan terkenal.

Tao dan Kris melepas pelukannya karena sepasang mata yang hampir mengeluarkan cairan beningnya terus mengawasi gerak-gerik mereka. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sehun.

"Maaf~" ujar Kris membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian memiringkan kepalanya seolah mempertanyakan ucapan maaf Kris.

"Lupakan." Kris tersenyum canggung.

"Hyung, sebenarnya orang itu siapa? Kenapa dia memukul Kris Ge dan kau?" tanya Tao yang memang tak tahu apa-apa. Sehun melirik Kris sekilas yang kini hanya tertunduk lemas.

"Jongin... sebenarnya~ dia tinggal bersamaku." Ucap Sehun begitu pelan namun mampu membuat mata Kris membulat sempurna.

"Tinggal bersamamu?" Kris begitu terkejut. Dadanya tiba-tiba saja bergemuruh.

"Jadi dia saudaramu?" Tao kecil begitu tak sabaran.

"Aniyo~ Dia anak teman Eomma-ku." Ujar Sehun singkat. Kris menancapkan pandangannya pada lantai dingin yang ia pijaki dengan tatapan kosong. Pikirannya begitu semrawut.

"Kenapa dia tinggal bersamamu? Apa dia.. maksudku pria itu juga ada disana?" suara Kris terdengar berbeda di telinga Sehun. Begitu gugup dan ragu.

"Dia? Pria itu?" Sehun tampak berpikir sejenak. Namun seketika ia membulatkan bibirnya dengan sebuah tepukan tangan yang membuat Kris yang tengah melamun terkesiap kaget. "Ah! Apa yang kau maksud itu Luhan Hyung? Aku sudah ingin bertanya padamu tentang ini. Kau mengenal Luhan Hyung?" ujar Sehun lagi begitu antusias hingga matanya kini membulat seperti seekor anak anjing.

"Dan lagi..." Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya. Matanya yang beberapa saat lalu terlihat antusias kini menatap Kris dengan tatapan sayu. Ia menelan salivanya kemudian membuka mulutnya kembali. "Kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu marah saat melihatmu?" ia begitu hati-hati saat melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Kris menghela nafasnya berat. Memorinya terpaksa harus ia putar kembali ke masa itu. Membuka kembali lembaran-lembaran kenangan yang harus membuatnya terluka. Rasa sesak meyeruak di dadanya. Kenapa ia harus kembali? Kenapa ia harus bertemu lagi dengannya?

"Sebenarnya~"

.

.

.

'_Maaf.'_

Jalanan tampak basah karena hujan baru saja berhenti. Genangan-genangan air yang terlindas roda kendaraan membuat cipratan air yang mengotori pakaian beberapa pengguna jalan dan disusul dengan dengusan kesal dari mulut mereka.

Sepasang kaki jenjang berjalan tanpa menghiraukan genangan air yang ia lalui hingga sebuah lubang cukup besar membuat sepatunya basah dan dengan terpaksa ia harus menghentikan langkahnya. Mendengus kesal sambil menatap sebelah sepatunya yang basah kuyup lalu menghentak-hentakanya ke aspal. Begitulah jika ia tak fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Pikirannya melayang menuju kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Sebuah kata maaf yang terlontar ragu dari mulut Kris membuatnya semakin penasaran. Apa yang tengah pria itu sembunyikan darinya? Namun ia kembali menyadari posisinya. Ia bukan siapa-siapa Kris. Bahkan pria itu baru ditemuinya beberapa hari lalu. Apa haknya ingin tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Luhan ataupun Jongin?

Sehun melirik jam digital di ponselnya. Waktu sudah begitu larut dan dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya karena ia tahu resiko apa yang akan ia terima jika Eomma-nya mendapati Sehun pulang begitu larut.

.

.

.

Ruang tengah tampak begitu sepi saat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Mungkin Eomma sudah tidur dan Jongin... Hei, kemana Jongin? Apa dia sudah pulang? Seharusnya dia sudah pulang mengingat pria itu sudah terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Sehun dan Kris. Namun dugaan Sehun sepertinya salah. Saat ia melewati sebuah ruangan tepat di ujung lorong di bawah anak tangga-yang tak lain adalah kamar Eomma-nya-terdengar sebuah suara dan itu membuatnya kini menghentikkan langkahnya. Sehun menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu. Ia dapat mendengar cukup jelas jika 2 orang di dalam sana tengah terlibat dalam pembicaraan yang serius dan ada jeda yang cukup lama saat salah satu dari mereka hendak berbicara.

"Wae?" ujar salah seorang wanita dengan nada penuh kekecewaan. Sehun semakin mempertajam pendengarannya.

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama Luhan Hyung." Terdapat jeda yang cukup lama sebelum suara wanita yang tak lain adalah Eomma Sehun menimpali ucapan lawan bicaranya-Jongin. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Apa? Jongin ingin tinggal bersama Luhan? Jadi ia akan pergi dari rumah ini? Sehun meremas ujung hoodie-nya dengan gugup. Ada perasaan takut dan sesak yang tak bisa lagi ia tepis. Akhir-akhir ini hatinya tak pernah sejalan dengan otaknya. Sehun kembali mendengarkan dengan baik perbincangan mereka. Dalam hatinya ia terus mengulang sebuah kalimat yang ia harapkan akan keluar dari mulut Eomma-nya_, 'Jangan pergi! Tetaplah tinggal disini!'_

"Aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk pergi, Jongin-ah. Jika itu maumu aku akan mengikutinya. Asal kau dan Hyung-mu bisa menjaga diri kalian dengan baik." Ucapan Eomma-nya membuat Sehun mendesah kecewa. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menyeruak masuk ke dalam kamar Eomma-nya dan berteriak agar Jongin jangan pergi dari rumahnya. Namun itu terdengar konyol. Untuk apa ia mencegah kepergian Jongin? Sekali lagi ia tak punya hak dengan semua hal mengenai Jongin ataupun Luhan! Sehun hanya tertunduk. Ia enggan untuk beranjak barang satu langkah pun dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tahu jika Jongin membencinya. Dan ia tahu jika ia tak pernah bisa membenci Jongin meskipun sikap pria tan itu padanya tak seramah dan selembut sikapnya pada Kyungsoo ataupun Luhan. Sehun baru tersadar saat terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Jongin yang terlihat terkejut dengan keberadaan Sehun disana.

"Sehunnie, kau baru pulang? Darimana saja?" teriakan Eomma-nya membuat mood-nya semakin buruk. Tanpa berniat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Eomma-nya ia segera berbalik dan berjalan menaiki anak tangga meninggalkan Jongin yang masih betah berdiri sambil menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun POV**

Eomma tidak terlalu mempertanyakan luka lebam diwajahku. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat sebelum aku duduk di kursi ini untuk menyantap sarapanku. Yah, ia memang tak mempermasalahkan lukanya, namun ia terus mengomentari kecerobohanku hingga detik ini!

"Ck kau memang keterlaluan! Kau seharusnya lebih berhati-hati. Bagaimana jika kecerobohanmu sampai melukai orang lain? Apa kau akan bertanggung jawab? Bla bla bla~" aku berusaha tak mendengarkan semua ucapan Eomma namun tetap saja telingaku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kuarahkan tatapanku pada si pelaku yang bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Keterlaluan! Dengan santainya ia memasukkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya tanpa sedikitpun terlihat gurat penyesalan di wajahnya.

"Aku selesai!" aku segera mengakhiri sarapanku bahkan sebelum sempat memulainya. Nafsu makanku sudah menguap entah kemana. Aku menghampiri Eomma dan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Eomma, kuharap kau tidak terlalu sering memarahiku karena marah bisa menyebabkan penuaan dini." Persis setelah kalimat itu kuselesaikan aku segera berlari secepat kilat sebelum Eomma melemparkan sandalnya padaku. Terdengar dengan jelas umpatan-umpatan kesal yang sudah menjadi makananku sehari-hari.

Aaaarghh kepalaku benar-benar sakit! Kenapa Eomma terus saja mengomel tanpa jeda? Apa dia akan percaya jika aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya? Jongin yang selalu ia anggap anak baik sudah melakukan penganiayaan terhadap anak laki-lakinya yang tampan ini! Meskipun ini bukan sepenuhnya salahnya. Jika aku tak menghalangi Jongin untuk memukul Kris Hyung mungkin luka ini tak akan pernah singgah di wajahku.

"Awaaaaas!" sebuah teriakan membuatku tersadar dan dengan cepat aku mengangkat wajahku yang sejak tadi hanya tertunduk. Sebuah sepeda dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahku dan dengan cepat aku menghindarinya. Namun naas, sepeda tersebut menabrak sebuah sebuah semak di sudut jalan dan sepeda bersama pengemudinya jatuh dengan posisi yang tidak mengenakkan. Aku segera berlari ke arahnya yang tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Noona, gwaenchana?" aku berjongkok dan memeriksa keadaannya. Luka lecet di siku dan lututnya tampak megeluarkan darah.

"Aigooo eotokhae?" aku membantunya untuk berdiri dan memapahnya menuju bangku yang terletak di halte. Tak banyak orang pagi itu, hanya aku, Noona yang terjatuh dan 2 orang wanita yang hendak pergi bekerja. Seorang wanita memberiku sebuah sapu tangan dan desinfektan. Dengan cepat aku menuangkan desinfektan pada sapu tangan dan mengoleskannya pada luka lecet di tangan dan kaki Noona.

"Ahsshh~" ringisnya pelan. Aku ikut menggigit bibirku karena Noona tampaknya begitu kesakitan.

"Gomawo~" ujarnya saat aku selesai mengobati lukanya. Aku hanya tersenyum dan sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Kulihat sebuah benda yang masih tersangkut di dalam semak tak jauh dari sana.

"Sepedamu!" aku segera berlari menuju sepedanya dan membawanya ke tempat Noona.

"Tampaknya tak ada yang rusak?" aku memeriksa secara detail bentuk fisik sepeda merah jambu itu.

"Remnya rusak. Mianhae, aku tadi hampir menabrakmu." Ia membungkuk begitu dalam.

"Gwaenchana. Untung saja tubuhku refleks menghindar." Aku menggerak-gerakkan tubuhku dengan gerakan elastis dan membuat Noona tertawa pelan. Tangannya bergerak untuk merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang dengan cepat ia transfer ke tanganku.

"Ini sebagai permintaan maafku. Itu akan membuat mood-mu membaik. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Dan terima kasih karena sudah mengobati lukaku." Ia pun pergi dengan terburu sambil menuntun sepedanya setelah sebelumnya membungkuk 90° kepadaku dan pada 2 orang wanita di sampingku.

"Kamsahamnida!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangannku yang lain. Kulihat benda yang kini tengah kugenggam. Dua buah coklat dengan bentuk menggemaskan. Sebuah coklat putih berbentuk kelinci dan coklat biasa berbentuk beruang. Aku hanya terkekeh pelan. Apa Noona itu tukang coklat? Apa dia tahu aku begitu menyukai coklat? Sebuah kebetulan.

Ngomong-ngomong aku sudah mulai bosan. Sudah berapa lama aku menunggu bus datang? Haissshh apa jangan-jangan bus sengaja menunggu Jongin datang? Menyebalkan!

Matahari di langit timur tampak sudah semakin tinggi. Namun cahanya yang sejak tadi menerpa tubuhku kini tertutup sebuah bayangan yang perlahan mulai mendekat ke arahku. Aku mendongak, menatap pemilik bayangan itu.

Jongin.

Tangannya terulur bersamaan dengan sebuah benda hitam yang begitu kuhapal hampir menyentuh ujung hidungku.

"Tasku?" aku segera mengambil alih tasku dari tangannya dan memutar kepalaku untuk melihat punggungku. Pantas saja aku seperti tidak membawa apapun. Rupanya aku meninggalkan tasku tadi!

"G-gomawo!" aku hanya menggaruk tengkukku dan benar-benar merasa bodoh sekaligus malu saat Jongin menatapku dengan tatapan datarnya. Ia pun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jalan. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya yang terlihat rapuh. Terkadang aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran dan sikapnya. Terang saja. Aku memang tak mengenalnya. Yah, tak mengenalnya. Tak ada celah untukku untuk menyelami sifatnya. Untuk mengenalnya lebih dekat.

Tak ada sepatah kata pun yang terucap dari mulutnya. Tak ada pembahasan mengenai kejadian tadi malam. Aku memang tak pernah menuntutnya untuk meminta maaf. Hanya saja dia seharusnya tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Apa dia begitu kaku sehingga tak bisa memulai pembicaraan denganku? Atau apa yang selama ini aku pikirkan memang benar, bahwa Jongin membenciku. Tapi apa alasan yang membuatnya membenciku? Seharusnya aku yang membencinya.

Setelah beberapa saat aku tenggelam dalam pikiran yang random, bus berwarna hijau yang sudah begitu kuhapal akhirnya muncul dan berhenti di depan kami. Dengan begitu aku tak perlu repot-repot mencairkan suasana diantara kita. Dan lebih beruntungnya lagi aku dan Jongin tak perlu duduk bersebelahan. Aku lebih memilih duduk di jok paling belakang meskipun masih banyak jok kosong di dalam bus, sementara ia duduk di deretan jok paling depan. Terlihat aneh memang.

Sepuluh menit kuhabiskan hanya untuk mengamati gerak-geriknya. Jongin mengarahkan pandangannya keluar jendela atau mungkin melamun? Entahlah. Aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Teringat kembali permintaannya semalam pada Eomma bahwa ia ingin tinggal bersama Luhan Hyung. Jika begitu, apa ini terakhir kalinya kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama? Meskipun selama ini aku merasa kita tak pernah berangkat bersama karena dia selalu menjaga jarak denganku.

Bus pun berhenti di halte yang terletak tak jauh dari sekolah. Aku dengan cepat turun dari bus dan meninggalkan Jongin di belakangku. Tak ada topik yang bisa kuangkat. Aku memasukkan tanganku pada saku jas karena udara pagi yang cukup dingin membuat tanganku sedikit membeku. Cuaca akhir-akhir ini memang sedikit buruk. Cahaya matahari tampaknya tak begitu berpengaruh pada suhu udara.

Benda kecil yang sempat kulupakan menyentuh ujung jariku dan membuat langkahku terhenti. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan kulihat Jongin berjalan beberapa meter di belakangku. Ia tampak menautkan alisnya saat aku tak juga beranjak dari tempatku dan hanya menatapnya. Dan langkahnya ikut berhenti saat ia berhadapan denganku.

"Semoga mood-mu menjadi lebih baik." Aku memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam saku jas-nya. Ia tertegun. Namun aku tak sempat melihat ekspresi ia selanjutnya karena dengan cepat aku kembali meninggalkannya dan melangkah masuk melewati gerbang sekolah. Memalukan, bukan?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

Jongin menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pagar pembatas rooftop. Matanya menatap dengan intens sebuah benda kecil yang tadi pagi Sehun berikan padanya. Coklat berbentuk beruang. Kenapa Sehun memberinya coklat? Pertanyaan itu terus berputar di otaknya sejak pagi tadi hingga ia berakhir di tempat ini.

**BRAK!**

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar suara pintu rooftop ditutup dengan kasar oleh seseorang. Dan ia lebih terkejut lagi saat seseorang kini berdiri di balik pintu dengan ekspresi terkejut yang sama dengan dirinya.

Canggung. Satu kata yang sudah melekat kuat saat 2 orang itu bertemu. Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun terus mengerjapkan matanya berusaha untuk mencerna bahwa yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya itu adalah Kim Jongin. Ia hendak pergi meninggalkan rooftop namun mengingat ada beberapa yeoja yang kini tengah mengincarnya di bawah karena kejadian memalukan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol dan berakibat fatal pada dirinya membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk pergi. Sehun akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Jongin diikuti dengan tatapan lekat Jongin yang mengarah pada dirinya.

"Maaf, kali ini kau harus berbagi tempat denganku, Kim Jongin. Jika kau tak suka lebih baik kau saja yang pergi." Sehun berbicara dengan polosnya dan membuat Jongin hampir menjatuhkan rahangnya. Ia memutar kepalanya mengikuti setiap gerakan Sehun. Pria kurus berkulit pucat itu menjatuhkan bokongnya pada lantai keras dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jasnya. Sementara tangannya yang lain mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil yang membuat mata Jongin membulat. Sebuah coklat berbentuk kelinci. Sehun membuka bungkus coklat tersebut kemudian memakannya dalam satu suapan. Raut wajahnya terlihat begitu ceria saat ia mulai mengunyah coklat tersebut dan itu membuat Jongin sedikit kesal.

**Pluk**

Sehun kembali mengerjapkan matanya saat coklat yang tadi pagi ia berikan pada Jongin kini mendarat di pahanya. Dengan cepat ia segera menatap Jongin dengan tajam.

"Aku tidak ingin memakan coklat." Ucapnya datar kemudian berbalik dan hendak pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Namun Sehun segera beranjak untuk menyusul Jongin. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih lengan Jongin dan membalikkan tubuh pria itu hingga berhadapan dengannya. Jongin hanya mematung. Sehun sibuk membuka bungkus coklat dan mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Jongin.

"Mokgo!" ia memasukkan coklat dengan paksa ke mulut Jongin. Pria tan itu membulatkan matanya kaget sementara Sehun dengan santainya kembali terduduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku tidak mau makan beruang! Dia mirip denganmu!" teriak Sehun tanpa melirik ke arah Jongin.

"Ya apanya yang mirip beruang?!" Jongin tak terima dipanggil mirip beruang. Sehun menoleh dengan tatapan jahilnya kemudian tertawa dengan keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Sekali lagi Jongin hanya tertegun. Tawa Sehun begitu tanpa beban. Meskipun ia tahu Sehun sedang mengejeknya namun tak ada sedikitpun terbersit untuk marah padanya. Tatapan mata yang semula kesal kini berubah lembut. Mulutnya perlahan bergerak untuk mengunyah coklat. Kakinya tanpa ragu mendekat ke arah Sehun dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun yang masih terkekeh pelan.

"Geumanhaja!" perintahnya namun Sehun tak mengindahkannya. Wajahnya berubah merah karena menahan geli. Jongin tak mengerti kenapa Sehun tertawa begitu berlebihan. Padahal sama sekali tak ada yang lucu.

"Oh Sehun~"

"ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~"

"Oh Sehun!"

"ㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎㅎ!"

"Ya Oh Sehun!" Jongin menarik lengan Sehun hingga Sehun benar-benar menghentikan tawanya. Tubuh Sehun kini menghadap ke arah Jongin. Mata mereka saling menatap lurus. Manik mata berwarna kelam yang kini tengah menatap Sehun membuat pria pucat itu lupa caranya untuk bernapas dan berkedip.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya pada tulang pipi Sehun yang berwarna merah keunguan. Tangannya yang lain perlahan mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi itu.

"Appo?"

"Y-ya!" Sehun dengan refleks mendorong bahu Jongin dan bergerak mundur menjauhi pria itu.

"A-aku pergi!" ujarnya gugup dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Jongin dengan rona merah yang tanpa ia sadari menyembul di kedua pipinya yang tirus. Kini giliran Jongin yang tertawa. Namun dengan cepat ia menghentikan tawanya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Ige mwoya?" tangannya memegangi dadanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa bergemuruh. Kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi dan memasang headphone yang sejak tadi menggantung di lehernya.

.

.

.

"Apa kau bilang?"

Langkah kaki yang hampir setengah berlari membuat suara berat pria berambut semi keriting itu sedikit terengah karena harus menyamai langkah kaki Sehun yang tampak terburu.

"Makannya kau jangan asal menuduhku! Aku tidak mau tahu! Kuharap besok sudah tidak ada lagi rumor bodoh tentangku yang tersebar di sekolah, arasseo?" Sehun mulai memelankan langkahnya dan berjalan di samping Chanyeol. Pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Pantas saja."

Sehun memberikan tatapan bingungnya pada Chanyeol lalu pria itu menarik tangan Sehun untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah kedai ice cream di pinggir jalan.

"Ya, kenapa kau menyeretku kesini? Aku harus segera pulang Chanyeol-ah. Eomma memintaku utnuk membantu Jongin mengemasi barang-barangnya." Pinta Sehun yang hanya direspon dengan tatapan heran Chanyeol.

"Memangnya dia mau kemana?"

"Dia akan tinggal bersama Luhan Hyung."

"Ahjussi, aku minta 2 ice cream coklat." Suara lantang Chanyeol membuat Ahjussi pemilik kedai kaget dan cubitan Sehun di lengan Chanyeol membuat si Happy Virus-julukan Chanyeol diantara teman-temannya-memamerkan senyum malunya dan meminta maaf.

"Kukira sebuah speaker memang terpasang di tenggorokanmu." Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar.

"Ini bisa memikat hati wanita." Bisik Chanyeol dan membuat Sehun memasang ekspresi seperti ingin muntah.

"Bahkan aku bisa memikat Baekhyun."

"Kau yang terpikat olehnya!"

"Aisshh hanya beda sedikit."

"Terserah kau." Sehun yang awalnya merasa terpaksa karena Chanyeol mengajaknya ke kedai ice cream, saat ice cream coklat yang disodorkan Ahjussi kini mendarat di mejanya ia terlihat paling senang dibandingkan Chanyeol. Tangannya dengan cepat menyendok ice cream dan menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Kau terlihat seperti anak berusia 5 tahun Oh Sehun." Ejek Chanyeol saat melihat bibir Sehun yang belepotan dengan ice cream. Sehun sama sekali tak menghiraukannya. Ia tetap memakan ice cream-nya hingga tak bersisa sedikitpun.

"Jika kau Baekki, aku akan membantumu membersihkan bibirmu."

**PLAK**

"Dasar mesum! Park Chanyeol kau benar-benar harus diberikan pengarahan oleh Siwon Saem agar otakmu itu bisa berfungsi dengan benar dan tidak berpikiran kotor!" omel Sehun dengan gaya persis seperti Eomma-nya. Buah memang tidak akan terjatuh jauh dari pohonnya.

"Rambutku bisa rontok jika mendengar ocehannya."

Sehun melirik jam tangannya dan beranjak dengan terburu dari kursinya.

"Yeollie, aku harus segera pergi. Gomawo karena sudah mentraktirku! Semoga ketampananmu tidak akan pernah luntur! Bye bye! *author jadi keinget video Sehun bilang bye2 ke Luhan.*" Sehun berlari keluar kedai tanpa sempat Chanyeol cegah. Pria itu hanya bisa mengendus aroma tubuh Sehun yang tertinggal dan melongo menatap kepergian Sehun.

"Apa tadi aku bilang akan mentraktirnya?"

.

.

.

Jongin sudah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya yang tidak terlalu banyak. Satu buah koper berukuran besar dan sebuah ransel yang ia gunakan untuk sekolah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar itu. Ia benar-benar lelah. Fisiknya, hatinya, sekaligus pikirannya. Berpindah-pindah tempat seperti ini emang sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya dan juga Luhan mengingat kesibukan orangtua mereka yang bahkan seolah tak mau mengerti dengan kehidupan 2 kakak beradik itu. Wajar saja jika Jongin memiliki sikap introvert dan hanya Kyungsoo yang mau mengerti keadaannya.

Jongin masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Enggan untuk beranjak dari kamar bahkan mengabaikan panggilan Eomma Sehun yang sejak tadi menyuruhnya untuk makan. Ia meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di atas nakas. Menekan panggilan cepat dan menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _ujar suara parau di ujung telepon. Jongin tak langsung menjawabnya. Ia masih terdiam kemudian menghela nafasnya dalam.

"Hyung~"

"_Jongin-ah, gwaenchana?"_

"Mianhae~ Aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi melakukannya. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membuatmu khawatir." Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Ingin sekali ia memuntahkan seluruh isi hatinya pada Kyungsoo.

"_Arasseo. Mian, aku terlalu memaksamu. Aku tidak bermaksud ikut campur tentang hidupmu. Aku tak pernah bermaksud untuk ingin tahu segala sesuatu yang terjadi dalam kehidupanmu. Aku tak bermaksud~"_

"Aniyo. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku hanya emosi." Jongin menghela nafasnya sejenak. "Hyung~" lanjutnya lagi. Kini ia menatap lurus keluar jendela. Rintik hujan mulai turun seperti biasa.

"_Ne~"_

"Kau tahu? Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh karena sudah membentakmu. Aku benar-benar khawatir jika Hyung terus memikirkanku. Aku tak ingin kau merasa terbebani."

"_Jongin-ah~"_

"Aku tidak bisa jika melihat kau tidak tersenyum."

Hening.

Jongin tak pernah tahu jika Kyungsoo di seberang sana kini tengah tersenyum dengan jantung yang berdetak tak normal. Rona merah di kedua pipinya yang chubby membuat suhu tubuhnya menjadi lebih hangat meskipun udara diluar sana begitu dingin.

"_Kalau begitu kau harus membuatku tersenyum sekarang."_ Canda Kyungsoo dan berhasil membuat garis lemon Jongin melengkung disusul dengan sebuah kekehan pelan. Namun lambat laun kekehannya kembali berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman tipis.

"Hyung~"

"_Hm?"_

Jongin menarik nafasnya berkali-kali berusaha menetralisir rasa gugupnya. Apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya? Ia pun dengan mantap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, aku me~"

**DOR DOR DOR**

Suara bising yang ditimbulkan akibat seseorang menggedor pintu kamarnya dengan keras membuat Jongin kesal. Pasalnya ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang penting pada Kyungsoo. Namun suara sialan itu benar-benar merusak suasana!

"_Suara apa itu?" _Rupanya suara gedoran pintu kamarnya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, aku akan menghubungimu nanti. Oh ya, aku tidak akan tinggal lagi di kediaman Oh."

"_Wae?"_

**DOR DOR DOR**

"Nanti malam di tempat biasa? Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, Kyungsoo-ah."

**Deg**

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam saat Jongin memanggilnya hanya dengan namanya saja. Apa Jongin benar-benar ingin membunuhnya?

"Hyung?"

"_N-ne?"_

"Waeyo? Gwaenchana?"

"_G-gwaenchana. A-aku akan menutupnya."_

**Klik**

Kyungsoo memutus panggilannya terlebih dahulu. Jongin melempar ponselnya asal ke atas ranjang kemudian matanya melirik tajam ke arah pintu.

"Kim Jongin!" suara khas Sehun menggetarkan gendang telinganya dengan kasar. Suara Sehun benar-benar buruk saat berteriak. Dan lagi kenapa ia harus berteriak? Bukankah ia tinggal masuk saja karena Jongin tidak mengunci pintunya?

Jongin membuka pintu sekaligus dan membuat Sehun yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada daun pintu ikut terjengkang ke depan lalu menabrak tubuh Jongin yang tengah berdiri di depannya hingga mereka berdua kehilangan keseimbangan.

Dan akhirnya...

Tubuh mereka mendarat dengan posisi yang membuat mata mereka membulat begitu sempurna. Beruntung mereka tidak jatuh ke lantai yang keras melainkan jatuh tepat di atas ranjang Jongin. Namun satu hal yang membuat keduanya tampak begitu terkejut. Bibir tipis Sehun yang mendarat tepat di atas bibir tebal milik Jongin.

**To be Continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 7 [KaiHun]

Pairings : KaiHun, slight!KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisHan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris,

Tao, Kim Junmyeon as Oh Junmyeon, SNSD's Tiffany as Tiffany Saem

Genre : Romance(?), Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : T

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NEO TTAEMUNE CHAPTER 7**

**Author POV**

Sebuah Audi A6 berwarna hitam terparkir tak jauh dari gerbang sebuah universitas ternama di kota Seoul. Sang pengemudi dengan sabarnya menunggu seseorang yang juga tak kunjung datang. Menurut informasi yang diberikan Sehun, Luhan memang masih berada di kampusnya karena harus menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh profesor. Namun sudah hampir 2 jam ia menunggu, sosok pemilik wajah cantik itu masih belum juga tertangkap oleh manik mata pria tegap itu. Ia hanya mendesah pelan. Kemudian tangan kirinya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di dashboard lalu mengetik sesuatu kepada nomor yang sama.

'_Eopseo.'_

Ia mengetik sebuah kalimat singkat, lebih tepatnya hanya satu kata saja. Kemudian matanya kembali mengedar ke setiap sudut tempat, berharap Luhan sudah keluar dari gerbang universitas. Namun nihil. Kini kesabaran Kris berubah menjadi rasa cemas. Ini sudah begitu larut tapi kenapa Luhan masih belum juga keluar? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Kris rasanya tak sabar ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam universitas dan mencari Luhan ke setiap sudut tempat di dalamnya. Namun ia tak senekat itu. Ia tahu jika Luhan butuh waktu untuk menerima kembali kehadirannya. Ia tak ingin membuatnya terkejut dan bertemu dengannya kembali seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Getaran ponsel membuatnya terkesiap dan ia dengan cepat menatap layarnya. Sebuah balasan dari Oh Sehun.

'_Dia sudah selesai Hyung. Kurasa sebentar lagi kau akan melihatnya. Fighting!'_

Pesan dari Sehun membuatnya tersenyum simpul. Sehun memang tak tahu seberapa rumit masalah yang ia dan Luhan alami dulu. Dan tak semudah itu membuatnya kembali. Kris bahkan masih berhutang untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Sehun. Namun pria yang berusia 7 tahun lebih muda darinya itu tak pernah memaksa Kris untuk menceritakannya dan hal tersebut membuat Kris sedikit lega.

Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Dan kali ini jantungnya mulai berdetak tak karuan. Ia memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Ia tak akan pernah lupa sosok itu. Meskipun langit gelap membuatnya sedikit samar, namun ia hapal jika sosok yang kini tengah berjalan tak jauh di depannya adalah Luhan! Pria mungil itu terus berjalan menjauh meninggalkan universitas. Kris pun mulai menyalakan kemudian menjalankan mobil sepelan mungkin, berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Luhan. Mobilnya kini berada 10 meter di belakang Luhan dan beruntungnya Luhan tak menyadari hal tersebut. Luhan memang terlalu polos. Ia tak pernah peka terhadap keadaan sekitar dan bahkan terhadap sesuatu yang membahayakan dirinya. Oleh karena itu Kris-lah yang dulu selalu melindunginya.

Mobil Kris ikut berhenti seiring dengan langkah Luhan yang terhenti. Namun tiba-tiba Luhan memutar kepalanya ke belakang dan hal tersebut membuat Kris terkejut lalu segera menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Sial! Apa Luhan melihat wajahnya? Ia mengintip melalui celah matanya dan pria mungil itu tampaknya sudah kembali berjalan, kali ini langkahnya terasa lebih cepat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Luhan pasti merasa dirinya diikuti. Syukurlah jika sekarang ia menjadi lebih peka. Kris kembali menjalankan mobilnya dan tak ingin kehilangan sosok Luhan. Dan untung saja ia tidak terlambat untuk melihat Luhan yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam bus lalu kembali mengikutinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DUK DUK DUK**

"Aisssshhhh~"

**DUK DUK DUK**

"Ya!"

**DUK DUK DUK**

"Andwaeeeee!"

***Flashback***

_Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari tubuh Jongin yang berada tepat di bawahnya dan menjauh hingga berdiri di ambang pintu._

"_YAAAAA! KIM JONGIN NEO... JINJJA!" teriak Sehun sambil memegangi bibirnya yang baru beberapa detik lalu menyentuh bibir Jongin. Pria tan itu dengan cepat berdiri kemudian matanya ia arahkan tepat pada Sehun. Ekspresi terkejutnya begitu tercetak jelas namun ia sama sekali tak membuka mulutnya layaknya Oh Sehun._

"_ANDWAE! ANDWAE! YA!" Sehun berteriak tidak jelas dan segera meninggalkan Jongin yang kini hanya bisa mematung._

***Flashback End***

"Jongin babo!" rutuknya lagi kemudian kembali membenturkan kepalanya ke meja belajarnya, berharap dapat melupakan tragedi bodoh yang sama sekali tak pernah ia harapkan dalam hidupnya.

"Ciuman keduakuuuuuu!" ia melolong seperti anjing dan hal tersebut direspon dengan teriakan Eomma-nya dari lantai dasar. Sama sekali tak ada ketenangan di saat orang lain membutuhkan istirahat. Ini sudah hampir pukul 11 malam namun Sehun sama sekali tak merasakan kantuk. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan ciuman keduanya yang tentu saja itu akan berbekas sampai kapanpun dalam ingatannya.

Ciuman kedua?

Ya, ciuman kedua. Karena ciuman pertamanya sudah direbut oleh Hyung-nya sendiri saat mereka berdua terjatuh dari pohon ketika Sehun masih berusia 8 tahun. Ciuman yang sama sekali tak pernah pula Sehun harapkan dan lebih buruk lagi ciuman keduanya harus ia berikan pada orang yang salah.

Orang yang salah?

Sehun kini tampak berpikir. Apa Jongin memang orang yang salah? Tapi jika ia orang yang salah kenapa saat ini wajah Sehun...sudah seperti kepiting yang direbus dalam air berbumbu gochujang lalu dilumuri saus tomat? Begitu merah dan terasa panas. Sehun mengacak rambutnya dan tangannya begerak menyentuh bibirnya. Sedikit menjilatnya kemudian ia membulatkan matanya seketika.

"Maldo andwae!" tubuhnya ia jatuhkan ke atas ranjang dan mengubur wajahnya diantara bantal dengan kaki yang sibuk menendang apapun sehingga semua yang berada di dekat kakinya kini harus pasrah terhempas ke lantai. Kemudian ia mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan memegangi kembali bibirnya.

"Baboya~" ia bergumam pelan. Ada perasaan aneh yang mencuat di dalam rongga dadanya. Dan bahkan seperti ada ratusan ulat bulu *bosen kupu2 terus LOL* di dalam perutnya dan membuatnya merasakan sensasi geli yang tak dapat diutarakan. Kau tersipu! Itu cinta Oh Sehun! Tapi kau masih sulit untuk mengakuinya! *author nyolot*

Sehun pun beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan di sebelah kamarnya. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Tercium aroma Jongin yang menguar masuk ke dalam hidungnya. Tak ada lagi benda milik Jongin disana. Kini kamar tersebut kembali seperti semula saat Jongin belum datang ke rumah ini. Sehun berjalan mendekat menuju ranjang yang ditempati Jongin. Kejadian sore tadi membuatnya mendesah pelan. Sebuah adegan dengan gerakan slow motion terputar kembali di otak Sehun. Ia seolah sedang menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Saat ia menabrak tubuh Jongin dan terjatuh dengan bibir yang saling bersentuhan.

"Tapi itu hanya kecelakaan." Tiba-tiba wajah Sehun berubah sedih. Apa yang kau harapkan Oh Sehun? Kau mengharapkan Jongin yang mencium bibirmu terlebih dahulu? Sehun pun kembali menuju kamarnya dan mendapati ponselnya berbunyi pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Ia segera menatap layar ponselnya dan sebuah pesan dari Kris membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

"Gawat!"

.

.

.

Dua cangkir coklat yang awalnya panas kini sudah mulai mendingin. Sudah 1 jam Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk di cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Jongin hanya berbicara selama 10 menit menjelaskan alasan kepindahannya ke apartemen Luhan. Dan sisanya Kyungso habiskan untuk berbicara sesuka hatinya. Pria mungil itu memang cerewet. Namun kali ini Jongin memang terlihat berbeda. Ia yang biasanya hanya menatap Kyungsoo dengan tangan menopang dagu dan sesekali tersenyum jahil saat pria bermata bulat itu tengah menceritakan apapun yang ia ingin ceritakan pada Jongin, kali ini ia lebih memilih untuk diam. Bahkan matanya entah menatap kemana. Ia terlihat tak fokus. Satu hal yang kini menari-nari di otaknya hanya Oh Sehun. Dan jangan lupakan bibir manis Sehun yang mendarat tanpa sengaja di bibirnya. Sikap Jongin malam itu membuat Kyungso khawatir.

"Kau sakit?" Kyungsoo menempelkan tangannya di dahi Jongin. Ia berusaha mentransfer suhu tubuh Jongin ke tangannya namun tak ada yang salah dengan suhu tubuhnya. Ia tak demam atau apapun. Jongin terkesiap dan segera meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Gwaenchana Hyung. Kau mengatakan apa tadi?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Kau mengabaikanku lagi." Ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

"Mianhae Hyung. Aku hanya... aku memang yah.. sedikit tak enak badan." Dusta Jongin dan kali ini Kyungsoo semakin membulatkan matanya. Tatapan khawatirnya membuat Jongin merasa bersalah.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu kau harus segera pulang sekarang! Udara malam tidak baik untukmu. Kenapa kau tak bilang sejak awal hum? Jika begitu aku tak akan memaksamu untuk datang kesini." omel Kyungsoo yang kini sibuk mengeratkan syal di leher Jongin.

"Ah ne~ Aku memang harus pulang. Aku meninggalkan ponselku dan Luhan Hyung pasti akan mencariku."Jongin segera beranjak dan diikuti oleh Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke halte."

"Tak perlu Hyung. Kau bisa kembali bekerja. Kau mau dipecat gara-gara terlalu sering menemuiku?" sebuah tawa pelan terdengar dari mulut Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk paham dan akhirnya sebuah senyuman lembut terukir di wajahnya.

"Kabari aku jika sudah sampai di apartemen Hyung-mu." Ucapannya direspon dengan anggukan Jongin. Kemudian pria itu pun segera meninggalkan cafe setelah sebelumnya membungkuk kepada Baekhyun yang tengah melayani pelanggan.

"Kyungsoo-ah, jangan menatapnya seperti itu." Sebuah colekan jahil di pinggang Kyungsoo membuat pria bermata bulat itu menoleh. Baekhyun tengah tersenyum menggoda namun hanya dibalas dengan senyuman simpulnya.

'_Kau melupakan sesuatu, Jongin-ah.'_

.

.

.

Kris turun dari mobilnya dan melangkah dengan gusar. Dan langkahnya terhenti saat Luhan menghentikan langkahnya. Tak ada niat untuk melarikan diri dan menghindari pria cantik itu. Kris benar-benar pasrah. Dia hanya akan pergi jika Luhan memang menginginkannya untuk pergi.

Perlahan wajah cantik itu menoleh ke belakang dan begitu terkejutnya ia saat menyadari pria yang tak asing untuknya kini tengah berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya.

"Kris~"

Pagi itu seluruh siswa SOPA sudah masuk ke kelasnya masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama sudah berlangsung sekitar 10 menit yang lalu. Namun 2 bangku yang terletak di deretan paling belakang di salah satu kelas tingkat akhir tampak masih kosong. Chanyeol sibuk dengan ponselnya di bawah meja sambil sesekali melirik Sonsaengnim yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas dengan wajah galaknya. Siapa lagi jika bukan guru killer itu-Tiffany Saem.

'_Eodiga? Si cantik sudah meraung di depan kelas. Dan kupastikan kau takkan selamat, Oh Sehun!'_

Chanyeol mengirim beberapa pesan kepada Sehun namun tak juga ada balasan. Sebenarnya kemana pria cantik itu? Apa dia tak akan masuk? Jika pun tak akan masuk Sehun pasti akan memberi tahu Chanyeol terlebih dahulu.

Sementara itu derap langkah cepat terdengar menggema di lorong sekolah. Meskipun peraturan mengatakan jika siswa tak boleh berlari di dalam lorong namun kali ini situasinya benar-benar berbeda. Sehun berlari kalang kabut dan ingin cepat-cepat sampai di kelasnya. Ia sudah terlambat 10 menit untuk masuk ke kelas Tiffany Saem-guru killer dengan teriakan super. Keringat dingin mengalir di dahinya dan ia tak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang sudah berantakan mengingat ini masih pagi. Lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya membuatnya terlihat seperti panda. Jangan bertanya kenapa ia bisa terlambat! Semalam ia tak dapat tidur karena terus memikirkan Jongin. Kali ini ia tak bisa memungkirinya. Kim Jongin yang sudah membuatnya tak bisa tidur tadi malam!

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya di depan kelas. Ia menelan ludahnya sejenak sebelum tangannya meraih knop pintu untuk membukanya. Namun belum sempat ia meminta maaf pada Tiffany kemudian melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas, mata tajam wanita itu membuatnya mematung dan ia hanya menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"TETAP BERDIRI DI LUAR DAN JANGAN MENGIKUTI KELASKU!" teriakannya membuat hampir semua siswa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat karena suara Tiffany Saem yang begitu menggelegar. Sehun dengan cepat meminta maaf kemudian segera menutup pintu kelasnya kembali dengan perasaan dongkol dan kecewa. Padahal ia sudah berlari dengan cepat dari rumah menuju halte dan dilanjutkan menuju kelasnya. Namun semuanya tampak sia-sia saja. Ia menggembungkan pipinya sebal dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding. Padahal ia begitu lelah karena sudah berlari dan sangat membutuhkan tempat duduk sekarang juga. Ia semakin merendahkan tubuhnya dan mencoba untuk duduk.

"TETAP BERDIRI OH SEHUN!" teriakan memuakkan itu terdengar lagi. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun protes terhadap tinggi badannya yang melebihi tinggi jendela sehingga Tiffany dapat dengan mudah mengetahui jika Sehun tengah berdiri atau duduk.

"Dasar nenek sihir!" rutuknya pelan. Ia memijat-mijat kakinya yang pegal dan terus merubah posisi berdirinya.

**Drrrtt... Drttt...**

Saku celananya bergetar dan tangannya dengan cepat merogoh ponselnya. Bibirnya masih mengerucut dan merutuk tak jelas saat mendapati beberapa pesan masuk dari Chanyeol.

'_Silahkan tertawa dengan puas, Park Chanyeol!'_

Ia membalas pesan Chanyeol dengan berapi-api. Bibirnya terus mendengus kesal dan baru berhenti saat seseorang yang benar-benar tidak ingin ia temui kini berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Ia sama sekali tak seheboh Sehun. Berjalan dengan santainya dengan wajah yang menurut Sehun lebih mirip seperti dada seorang pria-datar.

Jongin yang mengerti situasi kini ikut berdiri disamping Sehun, namun tak begitu dekat. Sesekali mata Sehun mencuri pandang pada sosok Jongin yang hanya terdiam. Situasi kali ini lebih canggung berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Sehun terus menggigiti bibirnya kemudian membuka mulutnya ragu.

"Kenapa kau terlambat?" ucapan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari bibir Sehun. Ia sedikit tahu tentang Jongin selama pria tan itu tinggal di rumahnya. Jongin tak pernah datang terlambat ke sekolah. Bahkan Sehun pikir Jongin bangun tidur lebih cepat dibandingkan dengan matahari terbit. Jongin hanya melirik Sehun sekilas namun tak menjawabnya. Ia semakin kesal saat respon Jongin begitu tidak diharapkan. Seharusnya ia tahu dan percuma saja jika bertanya pada Jongin.

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan kembali merunduk untuk memijit kakinya yang sudah begitu pegal. Kini kepala Sehun menghilang dari pandangan Tiffany dan terang saja hal tersebut mengundang kembali teriakan memekakkan yang membuat Sehun ingin menyumpal mulut Tiffany dengan kaos kaki bau milik Chanyeol.

"Kajja."

Sehun menoleh dengan cepat saat Jongin tiba-tiba seperti mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Ia memang tak mendengarnya terlalu jelas karena terlalu sibuk merutuki Tiffany.

"Ne?" wajahnya terlihat bodoh dan entah kenapa hal tersebut membuat Jongin ingin tertawa. Hei, sejak kapan Jongin ingin tertawa saat melihat wajah Sehun?

"Kajja. Kita pergi dari sini." Ulangnya dan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lalu meninggalkan Sehun yang masih ragu untuk melangkah.

"T-tapi Tiffany Saem~" baru saja 3 langkah ia bergerak, suara Tiffany sudah terdengar lagi dan tertelan masuk ke dalam telinganya.

"KIM JONGIN! OH SEHUN!"

**GREP**

Telapak tangan yang terasa hangat bisa Sehun rasakan menyentuh permukaan kulit tangannya. Sehun semakin gelagapan dengan kedua mata membulat sempurna saat tangan hangat itu kini menariknya menjauh dari kelas. Dan seolah terhipnotis, Sehun mengikuti kemana kaki Jongin melangkah. Rona merah di pipinya terlihat begitu jelas. Ia berharap Jongin tak akan menoleh dan tetap membelakanginya karena jika Jongin melihat wajah tersipu itu entah apa yang harus Sehun lakukan. Sebuah senyuman terulas di bibir tipisnya. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan lagi rasa bahagianya. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya ia melakukan skinship dengan Jongin. Namun rasanya kali ini terasa berbeda. Entah ini hanya perasaan Sehun saja atau mungkin memang begitu kenyataannya.

Sehun akhirnya tahu kemana Jongin membawanya pergi. Rooftop sekolah. Tempat yang tanpa mereka sadari adalah tempat favorit mereka. Tempat yang setiap istirahat tiba selalu mereka perebutkan. Satu-satunya tempat yang menurut mereka dapat terhirup udara kebebasan.

Genggaman tangan Jongin pada tangan yang begitu kontras dengan warna kulitnya perlahan mulai mengendur dan terlepas. Jongin berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas sementara Sehun di belakangnya dengan cepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada lantai yang disusul dengan desahan lega dari mulutnya.

"Tiffany Saem benar-benar keterlaluan! Kau tahu? Aku sudah berdiri hampir setengah jam disana! Ia sama sekali tidak memberiku ijin untuk masuk! Seharusnya ia menghargaiku! Aku sudah menguras seluruh tenagaku untuk berlari. Dari rumah menuju halte lalu aku naik bus kemudian aku turun di halte dan aku harus berlari menuju sekolah setelah itu harus menaiki anak tangga hingga aku tersandung dan kakiku terbentur lantai yang keras dan ini benar-benar menyakitkan!" ceroscos Sehun begitu detail. Satu hal yang tak diketahui Sehun saat ini-Jongin yang berdiri membelakanginya kini tengah tersenyum mendengar semua ocehan Sehun yang menurutnya terkesan bodoh. Dan ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Sehun terjatuh dan kemudian hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya.

"Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi suaranya itu benar-benar membuat telingaku sakit! Apa dia akan bertanggung jawab jika aku tuli?!" Sehun begitu menggebu dan penuh emosi. Kali ini wajahnya bukan memerah karena tersipu, melainkan karena kekesalannya pada Tiffany.

"Kim Jongin, apa kau mendengarku? Apa kau tuli? Kau juga orang yang dirugikan disini!" omel Sehun saat menurutnya Jongin tidak memperhatikannya. Jongin masih enggan menoleh. Ia tetap memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Sehun.

"Kenapa aku harus dirugikan? Aku memang terlambat dan itu jelas-jelas melanggar aturan. Wajar saja jika Tiffany Saem melarang kita untuk masuk ke dalam kelasnya." Ucap Jongin bijak dan Sehun hampir saja kehilangan kesabarannya namun segera saja ia memejamkan matanya kemudian menepuk dadanya beberapa kali. Namun ucapan Jongin memang benar. Wajar saja jika Tiffany marah pada mereka.

'_Sabar Oh Sehun. Percuma saja jika kau berbicara dengan Jongin.' _Batinnya. Otaknya berusaha mensugesti hatinya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. Dan beruntungnya sebuah panggilan masuk dapat mengalihkan kekesalan Sehun untuk beberapa saat. Ia merogoh ponselnya dan menatap ponsel berlayar lebar itu dengan seksama. Sebuah nama yang tertera disana membuatnya segera mengangkat panggilannya disusul dengan teriakan histeris Sehun yang membuat Jongin menoleh kaget.

"Hyung!"

"_Sehunnie, jaljinae?" _suara lembut diujung telepon sana membuat Sehun tak mampu lagi menahan rasa rindunya. Dadanya begitu sesak hingga ia tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Pandangan Sehun berubah kabur dan tetesan air mata kini membasahi wajah putihnya yang kembali berubah merah.

"_Sehunnie?" _panggil Junmyeon karena tak juga dijawab Sehun. Pria yang kini tengah berusaha mengendalikan emosinya itu mengambil nafasnya dalam. Mencoba mengusir sesak yang menghimpit dadanya.

"H-hyung, kenapa...huks kau baru menghubungiku s-sekarang? Nan bogoshipeo~" Sehun terus mengusap air matanya dengan kasar. Namun percuma saja, cairan bening itu malah turun semakin deras dan membuat Junmyeon khawatir karena isakan Sehun terdengar semakin jelas.

"_Sehunnie~ Mianhae. Aku benar-benar sibuk dan baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang. Mianhae~" _nada penyesalan terselip di setiap ucapan Junmyeon. Sehun benar-benar kesal pada Hyung-nya itu hingga ia hanya mengatupkan rahangnya untuk menahan isakannya saat Junmyeon berbicara.

"_Aku baru membaca semua email-mu. Mianhae, Sehunnie. Aku tahu, aku memang bukan Hyung yang baik. Mianhae~"_

"HYUNG BABO!" Sehun segera mengakhiri panggilannya dan mencabut batere ponselnya agar Junmyeon tak bisa menghubunginya lagi. Kemudian isakan yang sejak tadi ia tahan kini berubah menjadi sebuah tangisan keras yang membuat Sehun semakin terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Huuhuuuhuuu... hukss... Huhuhuuhuhuhuuu..." tangisan yang benar-benar diluar kendali. Wajah Sehun sudah basah oleh keringat dan air matanya sendiri. Dan satu hal yang ia lupakan bahwa Jongin kini tengah menatapnya tak percaya. Sehun lupa dengan keberadaan Jongin. Ia benar-benar lupa jika sejak tadi Jongin memperhatikannya. Ia sudah tak peduli jika nanti Jongin akan menertawakannya. Sehun hanya ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya melalui tangisan.

Perlahan langkah kaki itu mulai mendekat dan berhenti tepat di depan Sehun. Menghalangi terik matahari untuk menyentuh kulit putihnya. Sehun masih belum menghentikan tangisannya. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya yang tertekuk. Namun tak lama ia dapat merasakan sentuhan lembut di puncak kepalanya yang berubah menjadi beberapa tepukan ringan yang mampu membuat Sehun menghentikan tangisannya. Ia mendongak. Tatapan Jongin mengarah lurus ke dalam manik matanya. Dan seketika Sehun tertegun. Tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Jongin menatapnya seperti ini. Tatapan dingin yang biasanya Jongin arahkan padanya kini melebur bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang merasuk ke dalam jantungnya dan berubah menjadi letupan-letupan kecil yang membuat Sehun ingin menyeruak ke dalam pelukan pria tan itu. Seolah ada telepati diantara mereka, tiba-tiba saja lengan Jongin merengkuh tubuh rapuh itu. Sehun membulatkan matanya dengan bibir terbuka tak percaya. Apa ini mimpi? Apa ia bermimpi Jongin memeluknya?

"Uljima~" sebuah bisikan lembut di telinganya membuatnya bergidik geli. Seketika wajah dan telinganya berubah merah. Sehun tahu ia tak pernah bisa mengontrol perasaannya.

"J-Jongin-ah~"

"Sehun-ah, uljima~" mulutnya terus mengulang kata yang sama. Sehun mendorong pelan tubuh Jongin agar pria itu melepas pelukannya.

"W-wae~" ujar Sehun gugup. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang pada bibir Jongin yang sudah merenggut ciumannya. Kemudian mengarahkan kembali tatapannya pada mata obsidian itu lalu tertunduk malu. Sehun kembali terkejut saat tangan Jongin mengangkat wajahnya kemudian ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Sehun. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Jangan pernah menangis di depanku." Ucapan Jongin terdengar dingin dan membuat Sehun terkejut. Ia merasa tubuhnya dihempaskan dari atap gedung dari lantai yang berjumlah ratusan. Kenapa sikap Jongin bisa berubah begitu cepat?

"Kalau begitu aku akan menangis di tempat lain saja!" Sehun sudah bersiap untuk pergi namun tangan Jongin menggenggam lengannya dengan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau bilang kau tidak mau melihatku m-menangis kan? A-aku akan menangis di t-tempat lain saja!" Sehun mati-matian menahan isakannya dengan mata yang kembali memburam. Jongin hanya diam dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam lengan Sehun dengan erat.

"Kau tidak akan mengerti." Sehun berusaha mengontrol emosinya dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

"Aku sudah tidak bertemu dengannya selama bertahun-tahun dan bukankah wajar jika aku merindukannya? Bukankah itu wajar jika aku menangisinya? Kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau dan Luhan Hyung~"

"Cukup!" Jongin tak ingin lagi mendengar semua ocehan Sehun dan segera membungkamnya dengan sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang mampu membuat mulut Sehun terkunci seketika.

"Apa kau memang tak mengerti bahasa manusia? Apa kau baru bisa berhenti setelah aku memelukmu?"

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

"A-apa katamu?" Sehun segera meloloskan diri setelah beberapa detik terbuai dalam pelukan Jongin. Terlihat jelas sebuah senyuman jahil terukir di bibir pria tan itu. Namun dengan cepat ia memasang kembali wajah datarnya dan segera berbalik membelakangi Sehun.

"Pergilah!"

"Mwo?"

"Kau memang tak mengerti bahasa manusia?"

"OK! AKU AKAN PERGI DAN JANGAN MENGIKUTIKU!" Sehun segera berbalik dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu.

**BRAK!**

Jongin tiba-tiba saja tertawa pelan. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Sehun yang begitu kekanakkan. Tampang polosnya membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Namun segera saja ia menghentikan tawanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali kemudian terdiam sambil memegangi dadanya.

"Apa yang kulakukan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Srooottttt**

"Kim Jongin.. huks.. brengsek!" rutukan pelan dari salah satu toilet yang terletak di paling ujung terdengar jelas hingga ke luar. Beruntungnya tak ada siswa yang berkunjung ataupun sekedar lewat pada saat itu. Sehun sudah menghabiskan cukup banyak tisu toilet untuk membersihkan cairan bening yang berkolaborasi mengalir dari 2 bagian tubuh yang berbeda. Matanya sudah bengkak dengan hidung yang memerah. Entah kenapa ia begitu melankolis hari ini.

Setelah merasa puas menangis ia pun segera keluar dari dalam toilet kemudian menatap dirinya di cermin. Ia membersihkan jejak-jejak air mata dengan tangannya kemudian merapikan pakaian dan rambutnya yang sebuah helaan nafas dalam pertanda ia tengah menyiapkan mentalnya jika Chanyeol mengejek penampilannya nanti. Pria tinggi dengan senyuman lebar itu selalu saja mampu menemukan hal-hal ganjil pada diri Sehun.

Dengan langkah berat ia pun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Tiffany Saem sudah mengakhiri pelajarannya beberapa menit lalu. Namun ia tahu Tiffany tak akan pernah membiarkan siswanya yang terlambat mengikuti kelasnya lolos dari hukuman. Dan benar saja. Saat sampai di kelas Chanyeol dan teman lainnya menyambutnya dengan cekikikan-cekikikan mengejek bahkan ada beberapa fans-nya yang merasa iba.

"Sehun-ah, aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan doa!" Chanyeol menyiku lengan Sehun dan direspon dengan sebuah death glare yang membuat Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya membentuk sebuah peace sign.

"Aku tak perlu doamu!" ujar Sehun ketus. Ia menggembungkan pipinya kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Diliriknya bangku Jongin yang masih kosong.

'_Apa dia masih di rooftop?'_ pertanyaan itu muncul di otak Sehun. Namun ia segera menepisnya dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menjawab sebuah pertanyaan di otak Sehun. Jongin masuk dari pintu belakang dan hal tersebut mengundang perhatian seluruh siswa di kelasnya. Terutama para yeoja yang mengidolakannya.

Jongin melirik Sehun sekilas sebelum mendaratkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudian meletakkan sesuatu di meja Sehun. Sebuah ponsel berwarna putih.

"Untung saja kau tak lupa caranya berpakaian."

Sehun membulatkan matanya kemudian melirik Jongin dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"KIM JONGIN!"

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!" Sehun menjambak rambutnya frustasi sambil merutuk pelan. Tangannya sibuk mencari buku referensi untuk tugas hukuman yang diberikan Tiffany padanya dan juga Jongin. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan sebuah buku tebal berisi rumus-rumus matematika. Segera saja ia menyambarnya kemudian berjalan menuju meja dimana ia dan Jongin mengerjakan tugasnya. Namun sebelumnya ia menyempatkan diri untuk mengintip Jongin yang tengah serius mengerjakan soal-soal memuakkan itu dari celah rak yang tidak terisi buku.

"Ishh aku benar-benar tak ingin melihatmu sekarang." Gumam Sehun namun dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menggusur kakinya untuk berjalan ke arah Jongin. Ia menyimpan sebuah buku tebal dengan kasar hingga Jongin terlonjak kaget.

"Bisakah kau bersikap lebih tenang?" tegur Jongin dan Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Tidak bisa!" ia mendudukkan tubuhnya kemudian membuka lembar per lembar buku yang baru saja dibawanya. Baru beberapa detik ia berkutat dengan soal-soal itu, Sehun tampaknya sudah menyerah. Ia menutup bukunya kemudian membuang nafasnya dengan kasar.

"Aku benci matematika!" ia berteriak cukup keras hingga mengundang desisan dari beberapa pengunjung perpustakaan. Bibirnya mengerucut tajam kemudian ia membuka kembali bukunya. Jongin tampak begitu menikmati setiap soal dan saat Sehun mengintip lembar pekerjaannya, hampir satu halaman penuh sudah terisi. Sementara lembar pekerjaan Sehun masih polos tak bernoda. Hanya coretan namanya yang tertulis di sudut kiri atas kertas.

"Jongin-ah~" Sehun berusaha memecah konsentrasi Jongin namun pria tan itu tampak tak terpengaruh dan sama sekali tak menggubris panggilan Sehun.

"Jongin-ah~" ia memanggilnya sekali lagi. Kini Jongin meliriknya sekilas namun sama sekali tak berniat untuk menjawabnya. Sehun semakin kesal kemudian ia mengeluarkan jurus anarkisnya yaitu menendang tulang kering Jongin yang bisa terjangkau oleh kakinya.

"AWWW! YA!" teriak Jongin yang kembali mengundang desisan dan tatapan tajam dari pengunjung lainnya. Jongin membungkuk beberapa kali untuk meminta maaf kemudian segera melemparkan tatapan mautnya pada Sehun yang kini tengan mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa maumu?" Jongin mendengus kesal dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

"Kepalaku pusing." Rengek Sehun dengan jurus puppy eyes-nya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti kenapa bisa mengeluarkan jurus yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada Chanyeol, Eomma, Appa, dan juga Hyung-nya. Ini Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun! Kim Jongin!

"Lalu?" Jongin menghindari tatapan Sehun. Ia tak mampu melihatnya. Entah kenapa.

"Lalu aku ingin menyalin pekerjaanmu!" ujar Sehun berapi-api. Sudah ketiga kalinya mereka membuat keributan dan kali ini petugas perpustakaan menghampiri meja mereka.

"Jika kalian ingin ribut jangan di perpustakaan!" sembur petugas berkacamata itu dan Sehun maupun Jongin segera meminta maaf padanya dan berjanji tak akan membuat keributan lagi.

"Ini gara-gara kau." Tuduh Sehun tak mau disalahkan. Jongin mengacuhkannya. Sehun benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan.

"Jika kau terus berbicara aku tak akan memberimu contekan." Dengus Jongin pelan. Sebuah senyuman kemenangan tersungging di bibir Sehun. Akhirnya ia bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah mengerjakan soalnya. Ia menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Jongin yang terlihat begitu serius. Jantungnya mulai berdetak tak normal. Pipinya mulai merona merah. Meskipun Jongin selalu bersikap ketus, angkuh, menyebalkan, dan hal-hal buruk lainnya di mata Sehun, namun entah kenapa kali ini sosok Jongin terlihat begitu sempurna. Pintar dan penuh kharisma. Karena terlalu asik memandangi Jongin, Sehun hampir lupa jika ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya hingga suara Jongin mengembalikannya ke dunia nyata.

"...Hun! Oh Sehun!"

Sehun mengerjap kaget. Jongin sudah kembali dengan ekspresi permanennya dengan tangan terulur untuk menyerahkan lembar pekerjaannya pada Sehun.

"Cepat kerjakan!" perintahnya dan Sehun segera menyalin setiap angka di kertasnya. Tanpa Sehun sadari mata obsidian itu memperhatikannya dengan seksama. Wajah cantik yang dulu ia benci kini selalu memenuhi setiap rongga di otaknya, memenuhi kedua lobus hatinya, memadati keempat ruang di jantungnya, dan mengisi alveolus di kedua paru-parunya. *author lebay mode on* Ia bahkan melupakan Kyungsoo yang sudah sekian lama selalu ada untuknya.

"Ckckckck kau benar-benar mengerti ini semua?" Sehun terus berdecak kagum dengan mulut membuka tak percaya.

"Cukup diam dan kerjakan! Jika tidak, aku akan meninggalkanmu!" bentak Jongin dan Sehun kembali menyalin pekerjaan Jongin. Kening Sehun terus berkerut hingga ia menulis angka terakhir di lembar pekerjaannya.

"Selesai!" sehun berteriak girang. Dan beruntungnya tak ada lagi protes dari pengunjung lain karena perpustakaan sudah terlihat kosong. Hanya beberapa orang yang sudah bersiap pulang.

"Kajja." Jongin berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan perpustakaan diikuti dengan Sehun di belakangnya.

"Jongin-ah!"

"Mwo?"

Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia ragu untuk mengatakan permintaannya kali ini.

"Mwo?" tanya Jongin sekali lagi.

"Bolehkah aku datang ke apartemen Luhan Hyung?"

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan memohon. Jongin hanya mendesah pelan diikuti dengan sebuah anggukan yang begitu dipaksakan. Wajah Sehun terlihat begitu senang kemudian ia segera menyambar lengan Jongin dengan semangat.

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

"Hyuuuuuung!"

"Sehunnie?"

Dua namja cantik yang kini tengah berpelukan membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya. Ia benar-benar geli melihat pemandangan di depannya dan segera melarikan diri menuju kamarnya.

"Hyung, nan bogoshipo~"

"Nado bogoshipo. Jaljinaesseo?"

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ekspresinya kini berubah 180°.

"Waeyo? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Apa Jongin bersikap buruk padamu?" Luhan dapat menangkap ekspresi sedih di wajah Sehun. Pria berkulit putih itu hanya menggeleng.

"Aniyo~ Aku hanya merindukan Hyung-ku~ Makannya aku datang kesini untuk bertemu Hyung. Kurasa Hyung bisa mengobati rasa rinduku pada Junmyeon Hyung." Penjelasan Sehun membuat Luhan mengusek rambut coklat milik pria yang lebih muda darinya itu. Senyuman manis membuatnya terlihat semakin cantik.

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau minta hari ini. Hanya untuk hari ini." Luhan memberi penawaran yang disambut dengan sebuah tepukan tangan Sehun.

"Jinjja? Aku ingin minum bubble tea sepuasnya! Bolehkah?" Sehun tampak tersenyum malu. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya dengan lidah memelet seperti anak anjing.

"Bubble tea? Kau menyukai bubble tea? Kalau begitu kita pesta bubble tea malam ini!" Luhan dan Sehun ber-high five ria kemudian Luhan segera menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari apartemennya untuk membeli bubble tea. Ia bilang Sehun tak perlu ikut dan lebih baik menunggu Jongin yang masih belum keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sehun memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan. Apartemen dengan kombinasi warna beige dan coklat itu memang luas dengan kesan nyaman dan elegan. Sehun tahu jika keluarga Kim memang orang kaya. Jadi wajar saja jika apartemen ini terlihat begitu mewah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa empuk berwarna senada dengan suasana ruangan disana.

"Wah~ Jika apartemen Luhan Hyung saja sudah seperti ini bagaimana dengan rumah keluarga Kim? Kurasa rumah mereka seperti istana." Sehun bergumam pelan. Otaknya berimajinasi dengan rumah Kim yang mungkin saja seperti istana-istana di negeri dongeng. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya di dagu lancipnya. Kemudian matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik di atas buffet di sudut ruangan. Perlahan Sehun beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ha~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ J-Jongin? Hmmmpphhh~" tiba-tiba saja ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. Foto-foto di depannya membuat ia tak bisa membuka matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Sedang apa kau?" suara di belakangnya membuatnya segera menoleh dan menghentikan tawanya. Ibu jarinya menghapus air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Jongin-ah~ Kau benar-benar~ ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ~" tangannya mengarah pada foto seorang anak berusia sekitar 5 tahun menurut perkiraan Sehun dengan tawa lebar memamerkan gigi bagian atasnya yang ompong. Bibir mungil tebal yang dilumuri dengan lelehan coklat membuat Sehun tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Geumane." ujar Jongin datar. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya kemudian kembali mengeringkan rambutnya menggunakan handuk.

"Tapi kau benar-benar lucu! Kau tahu? Kau akan lebih cocok jika tertawa seperti itu. Apa kau tak ingin mencobanya?" Sehun menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin dan berdiri tepat di depan pria itu. Kedua telunjuknya ia letakkan di sudut bibir Jongin. Matanya sesekali melirik foto di belakangnya.

"Seperti ini." Ia menggerakkan telunjuknya hingga garis lemon Jongin membentuk sebuah lengkungan. Namun dengan cepat pria tan itu menepis tangan Sehun dari wajahnya.

"Hentikan. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Jongin berjalan ke dalam kamarnya lalu membanting pintunya dengan keras.

"Isshh dasar pemarah."

.

.

.

Kris masih terduduk di meja kerjanya. Ia terlihat begitu sibuk membereskan berkas-berkas penting terkait kontrak kerjanya di Seoul International Hospital mulai minggu depan. Diluar hujan turun begitu deras sehingga menimbulkan suara bising dimana-mana. Setidaknya Kris tak merasa kesepian.

Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua membuatnya menghentikan kesibukannya. Ia terus memandangi benda tersebut kemudian mendesah pelan. Jari-jarinya yang panjang terulur untuk meraih kotak tersebut kemudian mengangkatnya. Tangannya yang lain membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isinya. Sebuah cincin perak dengan nama seseorang terukir disana. Kris menatap cincin tersebut bingung. Ia lelah. Tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat Luhan kembali padanya.

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya Sehun keluar masuk kamar mandi malam itu. Ia sama sekali belum menyentuh ranjang dan masih tetap terjaga. Rupanya meminum entah berapa cup bubble tea bukanlah ide yang bagus untuknya. Namun ia sudah terlanjur meminumnya dan harus berakhir di toilet.

Sehun masih menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu kamar mandi. Jongin tampak sudah pergi ke alam mimpi dan sama sekali tidak terusik dengan suara gaduh yang ditimbulkan Sehun.

Jongin tidur di kamar Sehun? Mana mungkin!

Apa Jongin tidur di toilet? Yang benar saja?!

Atau Sehun tidur di kamar Jongin? Tepat sekali!

Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?

Hujan deras berpotensi badai membuat Sehun harus mengurungkan niatnya untuk pulang ke rumah malam itu. Luhan menawannya dan membuat Sehun menginap di apartemennya mengingat besok adalah hari Minggu. Sehun tak bisa menolaknya. Terlebih Eomma-nya memberinya izin untuk menginap. Dan rupanya bukan hanya meminum bubble tea saja yang menjadi hal buruk, namun menginap di apartemen Luhan pun bukanlah ide yang cukup bagus bagi Sehun karena~ ia harus berakhir satu ranjang bersama...Jongin.

Sehun merasakan perutnya kembali berkontraksi. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam toilet untuk beberapa menit. Kemudian kembali dengan wajah yang pucat.

"Aishh~" ringisnya pelan. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang aneh. Jongin kini tak ada di ranjangnya. Sehun berjalan perlahan dengan mata mengedar mencari sosok Jongin.

"Kemana dia?" Sehun duduk di tepi ranjang dengan tangan yang masih memegangi perutnya. Namun tiba-tiba lampu kamar Jongin menyala dan membuat Sehun memicingkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk ke dalam matanya. Dilihatnya Jongin membawa segelas air putih dan bungkusan obat.

"Gwaenchana? Minumlah."

"Gomawo." Sehun dengan cepat menerima obat tersebut lalu meminumnya. Mata hazel-nya memperhatikan Jongin yang kini tengah membuka lemari pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah hoodie.

"Pakailah. Aku akan menaikkan suhu ruangannya." Ucapan Jongin membuat Sehun hampir tersedak. Udara di sekitarnya berubah panas bahkan sebelum Jongin sempat menaikkan suhunya.

"T-tidak perlu!" tolak Sehun dan Jongin menghentikan langkahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sehun yang kini sudah memakai hoodie miliknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. K-kau tak perlu menaikkan suhunya." Sehun dengan cepat naik ke atas ranjang dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dan bertambah tak karuan saat ranjang di sebelahnya bergerak pertanda Jongin kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Jaljara~" meskipun pelan namun Sehun masih bisa mendengar jelas apa yang Jongin gumamkan. Ia mengintip Jongin dari balik selimutnya.

"Tidurlah~"

Sehun begitu terkejut saat mengetahui Jongin belum memejamkan matanya dan kini tengah menghadap ke arahnya. Ia segera menyingkap selimutnya dan tangannya sibuk mengipasi tubuhnya yang kepanasan.

"Bisakah kau turunkan suhu ruangannya? Ini seperti sauna." Ujar Sehun masih tetap sibuk mengipasi wajahnya.

**Tep**

Mata Sehun membulat saat tangan Jongin kini mendarat di dahinya.

"Kau memang tidak normal. Apa kau demam?"

"A-aniyo~ Aku hanya~"

**To be Continued.**


	8. Chapter 8

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 8 [KaiHun]

Pairings : KaiHun, slight!KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisHan

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris,

Tao, Kim Junmyeon as Oh Junmyeon

Genre : Romance(?), Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : PG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buat yang nunggu It's Not All About Money mungkin saya gak akan update cepet2 ya.. chapter 2 belom ngetik satu huruf pun gara2 selama akhir2 puasa sampai hari ini sibuk sama keluarga kkkkk~ So, ditunggu aja^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neo Ttaemune Chapter 8**

_Kaki mungil itu melangkah dengan terburu. Ia sudah telat satu jam untuk menjenguk neneknya di rumah sakit. Sore itu langit memang sedikit mendung. Hujan tampaknya akan turun sebentar lagi. Dua buah alasan mengapa pria mungil itu kini berlari. Namun perhatiannya kini tersita pada sebuah keributan kecil di ujung jalan yang tampak sepi. Pemandangan yang tampak tak biasa membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya sejenak._

"_Sunbaenim, tolong terima ini! Kita tak akan bertemu lagi. Jadi kumohon anggap saja ini hadiah terakhir dariku untukmu!" Seorang gadis dengan seragam sekolahnya tampak memaksa seseorang untuk menerima sesuatu yang tengah digenggamnya._

"_Aku juga! Kau harus menerima ini!" teriak gadis yang lain dengan sebelah tangan menggenggam lengan pria dengan kulit hitam eksotis begitu posesif. Satu hal yang membuat pria mungil yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka merasa aneh adalah wajah pria tan yang tampak begitu pucat dan gelisah. Apa yang terjadi pada pria itu? Mata bulatnya terus mengobservasi._

"_Kau harus menerima hadiahku!"_

"_Ani! Hadiahku!"_

"_Ya! Kubilang hadiahku dulu yang harus kau terima!"_

_Kedua gadis itu terus menarik lengan pria tan bernama Jongin tersebut sedikit kasar. Ia sudah tak kuat lagi. Kepalanya begitu pusing mendengar ocehan tak penting yang dikeluarkan dari mulut kedua gadis di depannya. Terlebih fobia yang dimilikinya membuat tubuhnya bereaksi dan menolak untuk disentuh oleh makhluk berlainan gender dengan dirinya._

"_Brengsek! Aku lebih dulu menyukai Jongin Oppa dibanding kau!" gadis yang tampak lebih tinggi mulai menjambak rambut coklat milik gadis yang lain._

"_Kya! Neo mwohae?! Appo! Kau yang brengsek!" ia tak mau kalah. Tangannya ikut menjambak rambut gadis di depannya. Dan perkelahian pun tak dapat dihindari lagi. Kuku-kuku panjang mereka terlihat saling mencakar satu sama lain. Jongin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Ia hanya terduduk lemas dengan tangan memegangi kepalanya. Nafasnya tampak tersengal dengan keringat dingin mengucur di seluruh tubuhnya._

"_YA! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!" Pria mungil yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh kini berlari ke arah 2 gadis yang tengah berkelahi. Mereka tak peduli dengan teriakan pria bermata bulat tersebut hingga sepasang tangan mungil menarik sebelah lengan mereka secara paksa. Namun ukuran tubuh pria tersebut tampaknya terlalu mungil untuk menghentikan mereka dan pada akhirnya pria mungil itu ikut terseret ke dalam perkelahian._

_._

_._

_._

"_Aishh~" ringisan pelan dari bibir tebal itu membuat Jongin segera menjauhkan kaleng soda dingin yang baru saja ia beli dari mesin minuman otomatis._

"_Maaf, aku sudah melibatkanmu." Jongin kembali mendaratkan kaleng minuman tersebut bermaksud untuk mengompres luka di sudut bibir pria bermata bulat yang kini tengah duduk di sampingnya._

"_Gwaenchana."_

_Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar rintihan pelan dari mulut pria mungil yang terus berusaha menjauhkan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya._

"_Geumane~"_

"_Tapi lukamu?"_

"_Gwaenchana. A-aku harus segera pergi." Ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kanannya dan seketika itu matanya semakin membulat. Neneknya sudah pasti mencemaskannya. Ia khawatir jika kesehatannya akan semakin memburuk._

"_Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?" ujar pria mungil itu sesaat sebelum ia pergi._

"_Kim Jongin."_

"_Jongin-ssi, jika kau membutuhkan bantuanku kau bisa mencariku." Ujarnya setengah bercanda. Jongin masih tak merespon. Ia hanya menatap datar pria di depannya._

"_Kyungsoo. Do Kyungsoo. Kau bisa mencariku. Mian, aku harus segera pergi!" pria mungil bernama Kyungsoo itu segera pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung di tempat yang sama. Namun tak berapa lama sebuah senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya._

"_Gomawo, Kyungsoo-ssi."_

.

.

.

Kyungsoo memperhatikan sebuah foto polaroid yang kini tengah ia genggam. Senyuman hambar lagi-lagi tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Perasaan sesak di rongga dadanya semakin menjadi saat ingatannya kembali menuju beberapa tahun lalu saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Jongin. Takdir memang membawa mereka untuk kembali bertemu. Jongin benar-benar datang untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Pria tan itu datang ke sekolah Kyungsoo hanya untuk mengatakan sebuah kalimat yang membuat Kyungsoo tak akan pernah lupa.

'_Aku datang untuk bersamamu.'_

Sebuah kalimat bermakna ambigu. Kyungsoo tak pernah tahu sebenarnya hubungan seperti apa yang kini ia tangah jalani bersama Jongin. Ia mencintai Jongin. Namun ia tak pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan Jongin padanya. Mungkin Jongin hanya menganggapnya sebagai Hyung saja. Tidak lebih. Ditambah lagi dengan sikap Jongin yang berubah akhir-akhir ini. Ia selalu tak fokus dan sesuatu tampak mengganjal pikirannya. Namun Jongin tak pernah bercerita padanya lagi.

Kyungsoo menarik selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Ini sudah begitu larut dan matanya sudah mulai mengantuk. Diletakkannya foto tersebut di atas dadanya dan ia memeluknnya begitu erat.

"Saranghae, Kim Jongin." Lirihnya pelan. Matanya pun perlahan terpejam dan membawa Jongin terlelap bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sehun kini masih mengipasi tubuhnya karena Jongin masih menatapnya dengan intens. Sial, pikirnya. Kenapa Jongin harus menatapnya seperti itu?

**Tep**

Mata Sehun membulat saat tangan Jongin kini mendarat di dahinya.

"Kau memang tidak normal. Apa kau demam?"

"A-aniyo~ Aku hanya...hanya.. aku hanya ingin ke toilet!" Sehun degan sigap melompat dari atas ranjang dan segera berlari ke toilet. Jongin berdecak pelan. Ia kemudian turun dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tangannya mengambil beberapa bahan dari lemari es untuk dibuat sup rumput laut.

Sementara Sehun kini hanya terduduk di atas closet dengan jantung yang berdegup hebat.

"Aisshh kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu Kim Jongin? Yaaa otokhae? Dan kenapa aku malah~ Aishh~" rutuknya pelan. Tangannya memijiti dahinya yang terasa pening.

"Tenang Oh Sehun, tenang! Jangan gugup! Tarik nafas~~~~ Ya! Fighting!" ia mengepalkan tangannya sambil menatap dirinya di cermin kemudian membuka pintu toilet dengan perlahan. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru kamar Jongin yang begitu luas dan beruntungnya pria itu tak ada disana. Sehun kini dapat bernafas lega. Kesempatan tersebut segera ia gunakan untuk cepat-cepat melompat ke atas tempat tidur lalu menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Namun baru sebentar saja ia memejamkan mata, terdengar suara pintu kamar dibuka secara perlahan. Langkah kaki yang mendekat membuat Sehun harus kembali mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Sehun-ah~" suara berat Jongin terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya. Sehun pura-pura sudah terlelap dan tidak merespon panggilan Jongin.

"Sehun-ah, aku tahu jika kau hanya pura-pura tertidur." Tebakan Jongin membuat Sehun segera menyingkirkan selimutnya.

"M-mwo?" tanyanya gugup. Ia segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Apa perutmu masih sakit? Aku membuatkanmu sup rumput laut."

**Deg**

'_Dia membuatkanku sup rumput laut? Kenapa perhatian sekali? Sebentar~ Apa? Perhatian? D-dia perhatian padaku? Kya! Oh Sehun berpikirlah dengan jernih!.'_

"O-oh kau membuat sup rumput laut untukku? Kau tidak berniat meracuniku kan?" ucapan Sehun membuat Jongin menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam! Jika kau tak mau memakannya aku tak akan memaksamu!" Jongin meninggalkan Sehun yang kini tengah merutuki dirinya yang sudah berbicara asal.

"N-ne aku akan memakannya!" Sehun segera melompat dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju dapur. Jujur saja Jongin yang tengah marah membuatnya takut dan risih. Dilihatnya pria itu hendak membuang seluruh isi panci ke dalam wastafel namun berhasil Sehun cegah.

"Ya! Kau tak boleh menyia-nyiakan makanan! OK, aku akan memakannya jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu." Sehun segera merebut panci dari tangan Jongin dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Itu pun dengan gesture asal dan penuh paksaan. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kemudian mengisi mangkuknya dengan sup rumput laut dan menyendoknya dengan cepat.

"Selamat makan!" sesapan kuah sup terdengar menggema disusul dengan suara semburan setelahnya.

"Panasss!" Sehun sibuk mengipasi bibirnya yang memerah. Gerakannya sudah seperti cacing kepanasan. Jongin memutar bola matanya kemudian menarik salah satu kursi di samping Sehun.

"Neo baboya?" tangannya meraih mangkuk kemudian ia meniupi sup dengan perlahan. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup sambil membersihkan kuah sup yang tercecer di sekitar mulutnya dan turun hingga ke dagu.

'_Kim Jongin kenapa kau melakukan itu?'_

Desiran aneh memerangkapnya. Sehun terlihat semakin gugup saat Jongin kini menyendok sedikit kuah kemudian mendekatkannya ke mulut Sehun. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat seperti habis berlari puluhan kilometer saja.

"A-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." dengan cepat Sehun merebut sendok dan mangkuknya kemudian memakan sup dengan canggung karena tatapan Jongin yang terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Uhukk! Uhuukk!"

"Pelan-pelan. Aku tak akan merebut makananmu!" Jongin membawakan segelas air untuk Sehun yang tersedak rumput laut dan dengan cepat ia meminumnya begitu rakus.

Keributan masih terus berlanjut. Jongin dan Sehun sibuk berdebut mengenai cara makan Sehun yang begitu buruk. Kuah yang berceceran, bibir yang belepotan, terlebih suara sendok dan mangkuk yang saling berbenturan membuat Jongin terus mengomeli pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan darinya itu. Sehun hanya cemberut. Memangnya salah siapa jika ia tak bisa makan dengan tenang? Ini salah Jongin yang membuatnya tak bisa menikmati sup dan semakin memperburuk situasi dengan tetap berada disana kemudian bersikap perhatian hingga Sehun tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Sehun melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. Pria berkulit pucat itu masih memakan supnya sementara Jongin sibuk mengganti channel televisi sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa. Tak ada acara bagus yang bisa Jongin tonton. Hanya beberapa tayangan dewasa yang ia temukan namun dengan cepat ia kembali memindahkan channel sebelum ketahuan oleh Sehun yang masih polos. Sesekali Sehun melirik Jongin. Wajahnya tampak bosan dan mengantuk.

"Kenapa tidak pergi tidur saja, Jongin-ah?" ujar Sehun dan segera dibalas dengan tatapan Jongin.

"Keurae, aku akan tidur." Jongin dengan cepat mematikan televisi dan berjalan ke dalam kamar dengan langkah gontai.

"Ishh kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kau pergi? Tanpamu lebih baik." Sehun membereskan mangkuk ke dalam wastafel kemudian mencucinya. Ia sama sekali tak berniat kembali ke dalam kamar dan lebih memilih duduk di sofa di ruang tengah. Perlahan ia merebahkan tubuhnya dengan lengan sebagai bantalnya. Samar-samar tercium aroma Jongin yang begitu khas. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Pantas saja. Ia baru sadar jika hoodie yang ia pakai adalah milik Jongin.

"Kenapa kau begitu menyebalkan eoh? Kau ingin membuatku jantungan?" ia menggumam pelan kemudian menaikkan hoodie hingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Pikirannya berlarian. Mengulang kembali beberapa poin penting yang pernah ia alami bersama Jongin. Sehun tak bisa diam. ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ke kanan bahkan tengkurap dan terlentang. Perutnya memang sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Namun hatinya yang kini bermasalah.

"Ya!" ia menenggelamkan wajahnya seutuhnya pada sofa dan terlihat begitu gemas.

"Apa Jongin menangkap sesuatu yang berbeda? Ahssshh~ Ya Oh Sehun, kenapa kau tak bisa berpikir jernih?" Sehun memukuli kepalanya cukup keras hingga terdengar ringisan yang disusul dengan desahan keras.

"Ani ani! Ani! Aniya!" ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat kemudian berusaha memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Jongin masih terjaga. Matanya tidak terlepas dari pintu yang tak kunjung terbuka. Kemana Sehun? Kenapa ia tak juga kembali? Apa di toilet? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Jongin kembali memejamkan matanya. Namun rasa cemas yang melanda membuatnya terbangun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk mengetahui keberadaan Sehun. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dan matanya menangkap sesosok pria yang kini tengah tertidur di atas sofa di ruang tengah. Jongin berdecak pelan. Kakinya berjalan mendekat lalu berhenti tepat di samping sofa. Manik mata kelam itu menatap lekat tubuh kurus yang kini tengah terbaring tanpa dosa. Jongin perlahan membungkuk. Tangannya terulur untuk menyingkap hoodie yang menutupi wajah polos Sehun.

**Deg**

Terdengar begitu jelas detak jantung yang mulai beritme cepat. Seperti terhipnotis, matanya tak mampu untuk berpaling ke arah yang lain. Sehun terlihat begitu cantik di matanya. Alis melengkung dengan kelopak mata yang terkatup rapat, bulu mata panjang dan tebal, tulang hidung yang lurus, serta bibir merah muda yang sedikit terbuka membuat Jongin tak mampu berkutik dari posisinya. Untuk menelan ludah pun rasanya begitu sulit. Hingga gumaman Sehun membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan tersadar. Ia dengan perlahan menelusupkan tangannya di bawah tengkuk Sehun dan juga kakinya untuk mengangkat pria kurus itu bridal.

"Nnngggg~ Bubble~ Tea~ Mmmm~" Sehun mengigau saat Jongin kini sudah mengangkat tubuhnya menuju kamar. Ia menggeleng pelan. Mimpi Sehun selalu merefleksikan kejadian yang ia alami sebelumnya. Jongin sudah tak aneh dengan kebiasaan Sehun yang mengigau saat tertidur. Dan dengan perlahan ia meletakkan tubuh Sehun di atas ranjang kemudian menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Jaljara~"

.

.

.

Matahari sudah terbit sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Aktivitas di kota Seoul sudah mulai terlihat dengan banyaknya orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang. Kesibukan yang lazim ditunjukkan oleh orang-orang seolah tak pernah surut meskipun ini adalah hari Minggu.

Situasi yang begitu kontras terlihat di salah satu apartemen dengan penghuni yang masih tenggelam di dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Tak ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk bangun sekedar untuk menikmati udara pagi apalagi untuk melakukan beberapa olah raga yang bisa membuat tubuh lebih bugar dan sehat.

Dua menit sebelum jam waker berdering nyaring, sepasang mata mulai terbuka. Ia mengerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Mulutnya menguap tak henti sebelum seluruh kesadarannya terkumpul seutuhnya. Matanya seketika membulat saat didapatinya dada berbalut t-shirt hitam yang kini menghadap ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya posisi ia saat itu adalah terbaring dengan wajah yang menempel di dada pria di depannya. Berbagi selimut tebal dengan sebelah lengan pria tersebut melingkar di atas kepalanya.

"Kamchagiya!" Sehun begitu terkejut dan segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin hingga kepalanya terbentur kepala ranjang di atasnya.

"Ahhhh appoyo~" ia mengusek kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Ditatapnya Jongin yang masih terlelap dan tak bergeming oleh pekikan Sehun. Terdengar dengkuran halus yang membuat Sehun merasa bersalah. Gara-gara dia Jongin tak tidur dengan tenang tadi malam. Perlahan tangannya ia arahkan ke wajah Jongin. Rona merah di wajah Sehun terlukis jelas menggambarkan rasa gugup bercampur malu. Ia menggantungkan tangannya di udara.

"Ngomong-ngomong bukannya tadi malam aku tidur di sofa?" jantungnya kembali berdetak tak beraturan.

"Jangan-jangan~ Aigooo~" ia menutupi wajahnya kemudian mendesah pelan. Kembali ditatapnya Jongin yang terlihat begitu damai.

**KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGG**

Waker berdering dengan kejam. Tak peduli jika suaranya yang nyaring akan menulikan telinga siapapun itu. Sehun segera meraih benda mungil tersebut kemudian mematikannya. Jongin menggeliat pelan. Perlahan matanya terbuka lalu menguceknya sebentar. Mata obsidiannya langsung mengarah pada sosok Sehun yang terduduk di sampingnya. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang ia lihat pagi ini. Jongin segera terduduk kemudian menatap Sehun sedikit canggung.

"Kau sudah bangun?" ujar Jongin basa-basi dengan suara seraknya. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan seraya tertunduk. Ia harus segera pergi dari sini atau tidak Jongin akan melihat rona merah di wajahnya semakin jelas.

"Apa perutmu sudah membaik?" pertanyaan Jongin lagi-lagi hanya dijawab dengan anggukkan. Suasana kembali hening. Hanya terdengar detik jarum jam yang bergerak konstan. Sehun melirik yang Jongin yang tampak berkutat dengan pikirannya kemudian kembali tertunduk.

"Kau~" tiba-tiba saja mereka berbicara secara bersamaan. Keduanya mengerjap kaget kemudian saling menunjuk.

"Kau duluan~" ucap mereka kembali bersamaan. Mata mereka saling menghindar satu sama lain.

"O-ok, aku duluan. Aku akan menggunakan kamar mandi terlebih dahulu." Ujar Sehun sambil memegangi tengkuknya. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jongin, Sehun segera melesat pergi menuju kamar mandi. Jongin yang masih terduduk di atas ranjang menarik nafasnya dalam kemudian mendesah lega. Ia meletakkan tangannya di dada. Pagi-pagi seperti ini ia sudah harus menerima sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak di atas normal. Terbangun dengan seseorang di sampingnya yang notabene adalah Oh Sehun. Wajahnya terlihat cantik meskipun dalam keadaan yang berantakan karena baru bangun tidur. Tanpa ia sadari senyuman tipis terulas di bibirnya. Jongin merasa jika jantungnya selalu merespon berbeda jika Sehun berada di sampingnya. Kali ini ia tak berusaha untuk menepisnya. Biarkan waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

Kris sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas ice tea siang itu. Udara memang sedikit panas. Terlebih menunggu Oh Sehun yang tak kunjung datang membuat tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering. Sehun sudah telat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan. Padahal ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk bertemu Kris setengah jam yang lalu.

Suara lonceng di pintu masuk berbunyi pertanda seseorang melewatinya. Kris melongokkan kepalanya dan matanya seketika berbinar saat mendapati sosok putih tinggi kurus dengan rambut coklat terang melenggang ke arahnya. Kris melambaikan tangannya dan segera saja Sehun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Hyung, maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Aku sedikit ada urusan." Sehun segera menarik salah satu kursi di sebrang Kris. Pria tegap itu hanya mengangguk paham.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" ujar Sehun to the point. Dilihatnya Kris memasang ekspresi kalut dan bingung. Pria itu berdehem pelan kemudian tangannya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari blazer yang dikenakannya. Sebuah kotak kecil berwarna biru tua ia letakkan di atas meja. Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Apa itu?" ujarnya penasaran. Kris membetulkan posisi duduknya. Tatapan kosongnya mengundang beribu pertanyaan di otak Sehun.

"Hyung?" panggilnya saat Kris tak menjawabnya.

"Ah, emm bisakah kau membantuku?" nada memohon yang dilontarkan Kris membuat Sehun semakin meanautkan alisnya bingung.

"Ne? Membantu apa?"

"Tolong~ Berikan benda ini padanya." Tangan Kris menggeser kotak tersebut lebih dekat ke arah Sehun. Keadaan menjadi begitu serius.

"Kenapa aku harus~"

"Sehun-ah, ini tak seperti yang kau kira." Kris menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sehun tertunduk memperhatikan kotak biru tersebut.

"Jelaskan padaku agar aku mengerti. Sebenarnya apa hubunganmu dengan Luhan Hyung dan juga Jongin? Kenapa Jongin terlihat begitu membencimu?"

Kris membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia mengangguk-angguk pelan kemudian matanya menerawang entah kemana.

"Luhan, aku mencintainya." Pengakuan Kris membuat Sehun begitu terkejut. Ia hampir tersedak ludahnya kemudian matanya tidak terlepas dari sosok Kris di depannya. Tatapan teduh Kris kini mengarah kepada Sehun.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Apa kau kaget jika aku menyukai pria?" Kris tersenyum hambar. Ia kembali menerawang jauh kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya. "Awalnya aku memang menepis semua perasaanku padanya. Aku normal. Aku menyukai wanita sebelumnya. Namun sejak bertemu Luhan semuanya berubah. Dia menjungkir balikkan duniaku yang awalnya kaku. Dia satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku nyaman untuk berbagi dalam situasi apapun. Aku selalu ingin melindunginya. Dia terlihat begitu rapuh. Namun pada akhirnya justru aku yang membuatnya terluka." Kris terlihat begitu bersalah. Guratan sedih di wajahnya tergambar begitu jelas. Ia menjambak rambutnya pelan kemudian menarik nafas begitu dalam. Sehun hanya terdiam. Kenapa Kris begitu persis dengannya? Kris yang berusaha tidak mengakui jika ia mencintai seorang pria seolah merefleksikan dirinya yang selalu berusaha menepis bahwa ia mencintai Jongin.

"Aku terlalu sering membuatnya menangis! Aku sudah bersikap tak baik padanya! Aku sudah menyakitinya! Aku tahu jika aku bodoh! Aku tak pernah mengakui perasaanku! Aku terlalu munafik! Aku~" Kris menghentikan ocehannya bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan bening dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia begitu emosi hingga wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah. Sehun hanya menatap Kris iba.

"Jika Hyung mencintainya kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Sehun begitu hati-hati. Setidaknya Sehun tak memiliki niat untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Jongin. Kecuali jika sudah menyangkut Kyungsoo.

"Sudah kubilang jika aku terlalu munafik! Aku terlalu menafikkan kenyataan jika aku memang mencintainya. Aku mencintai pria, Oh Sehun! Itu terlalu sulit. Sulit~" Kris tanpa sadar berteriak dan memberi penekanan pada setiap kalimatnya. Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Untung saja tak banyak pengunjung yang datang. Pembicaraannya dengan Kris memang sedikit tak normal.

"Hingga pada akhirnya aku harus memutuskan yang terbaik untukku dan juga dia. Aku pergi tanpa ia ketahui. Aku benar-benar ingin menghilang dari hidupnya untuk selamanya. Dan aku benar-benar melakukannya. Aku berhasil menghilang darinya selama 3 tahun terakhir. Hingga pada akhirnya takdir mempertemukanku denganmu." Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Kris. Hanya sekilas senyum yang tampak tak bernyawa. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kalimat Kris terdengar ambigu. Apa sekarang Kris akan menyalahkan Sehun karena ia harus kembali bertemu dengan Luhan?

"Takdir memang berkata lain, Oh Sehun. Takdir memang membuatku berpisah dengan Luhan untuk bertemu kembali. Sebuah permulaan ada karena untuk diakhiri. Dan sebuah akhir ada karena untuk memulai lembaran baru." Pungkasnya seraya membuka kotak yang terkesan menganggur karena pembicaraan yang sedikit serius. Sebuah cincin perak menyita perhatian Sehun.

"Kau mau kan membantuku memberikan ini padanya?" rajuk Kris dan Sehun tak bisa menolaknya. Ia sudah kehilangan kata-kata. Minim pengalaman membuatnya tak bisa memberi solusi untuk Kris yang tampak begitu profesional dalam hal percintaan. Sehun hanya anak bawang yang tak tahu apa-apa. Pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk kemudian menerima cincin tersebut lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ah uhmm Hyung apa tempo hari tidak terjadi sesuatu? Maksudku~ Kau tidak bertemu Jongin kan? Tidak ada perkelahian lagi kan?" pertanyaan Sehun membuat raut wajah Kris bertambah muram.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya betemu dengan Lu. Tapi~"

"Tapi?"

"Dia sama sekali tak ingin bertemu denganku."

Sehun sudah menduga. Bukan hal yang mudah untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang sudah meninggalkanmu selama bertahun-tahun dan hanya menyisakan luka. Sehun paham betul perasaan Luhan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Eomma dan Appa-nya. Perceraian membuat mereka tak bertemu selama bertahun-tahun dan apa jadinya jika mereka kembali dipertemukan? Sehun tiba-tiba merasa dadanya sesak. Perpisahan bukanlah jalan terbaik untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Justru jika tak diselesaikan sejak awal, masalah yang semula tidak seberapa akan semakin kompleks hingga sulit untuk menemukan solusi yang tepat.

"Sehun-ah, gwaenchana?" perubahan raut wajah Sehun membuat Kris terlihat heran. Sehun mengangkat wajahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Oh Hyung, bagaimana keadaan Tao?" tiba-tiba saja Sehun teringat anak kecil mirip panda yang akhir-akhir ini tak ditemuinya.

"Tao~ Dia di Cina."

"MWO?" Sehun memang sedikit berlebihan. Tapi ia memang terkejut saat Kris bilang Tao berada di Cina.

"Dia pindah ke Cina. Aku tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian disini. Setidaknya disana ada nenek dan juga kakek yang akan menemaninya seharian. Disana ia tak akan kesepian. Aku memang bukan Hyung yang baik untuknya." Penuturan Kris membuatnya kembali mengingat Junmyeon yang tempo hari panggilannya ia putuskan begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau tak memberi tahuku? Setidaknya aku bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuknya."

"Maaf~ Tapi aku akan memberimu nomor kontaknya jika kau mau."

"Tentu saja!" senyuman kembali terlihat di wajahnya. Namun Kris masih tak enak hati pada pria muda itu.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu dan melibatkanmu." Sesal Kris. Sehun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Gwaenchana. Mungkin takdir memang memilihku untuk membuat kalian kembali bersatu."

"Gomawo~" Kris sedikit bernafas lega. Sehun adalah harapannya kini. Jika Luhan mau memaafkannya, maka sebuah akhir untuk membuka lembaran baru memang akan berlaku.

.

.

.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali Sehun mendesah bingung sejak ia bangun tidur pagi tadi hingga sekolah usai sore ini. Ia tak segera pulang ke rumah dan memutuskan untuk pergi ke suatu tempat bersama Chanyeol.

"Waeyo?" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun cukup keras hingga tatapan kesal Sehun ia lemparkan padanya.

"Bisakah kau memukulku lebih lembut, Park Chanyeol? Aissshhh aku benar-benar galau." Sehun memasang wajah cemberutnya. Ia berjalan sambil tertunduk lemas dan hampir saja menabrak orang di depannya jika saja Chanyeol tidak menariknya.

"Fokus Oh Sehun, fokus! Untung saja bukan truk yang kau tabrak." Omel Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Coba koreksi ucapanmu. Bukan aku yang seharusnya menabrak truk. Tapi truk yang akan menabrakku!"

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia mengabaikan ocehan Sehun yang menurutnya tak penting itu. Ia teringat sesuatu yang baru diketahuinya beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Sehun-ah, minggu depan Baekki ulang tahun." Ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari 5 kali hari ini!" sembur Sehun kesal. Chanyeol mengusap dagunya pelan.

"Jinjja? Kurasa aku baru mengatakannya sekarang. Ya Sehun-ah kau sedang mengigau hah?" Chanyeol menempelkan tangannya di dahi Sehun.

"Benarkah? Kau belum mengatakannya padaku? Hm~" Sehun ikut mengusap dagunya. Apa ia salah dengar?

"Eiii memangnya aku pelupa sepertimu? Atau telingamu saja yang sudah rusak! Dasar aneh!" Chanyeol menjewer telinga Sehun hingga pria cantik itu meringis pelan kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lupakan. Aku memang tak fokus." Ujar Sehun akhirnya untuk tidak memperpanjang perdebatan. Ia berjalan mendahului Chanyeol. Pria tinggi di belakangnya hanya menatap datar Sehun di depannya.

"Kau memang terkena Love Syndrome, Oh Sehun!" Analisa Chanyeol membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan memberi tatapan _apa-maksud-dari-ucapanmu-itu_ kepada Chanyeol.

"Apa aku salah? Kau harus mengakuinya." Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya dan tidak mempedulikan tatapan Sehun yang terlihat galak dan siap menerkam Chanyeol dengan cekikan mautnya.

"Jaga mulutmu itu, Park Chanyeol! Sudah kubilang tak terjadi apapun antara aku dan juga Jongin malam itu!" desis Sehun seraya mengaitkan sebelah lengannya di leher jenjang Chanyeol.

"Mungkin belum?" seringai jahil di wajah Chanyeol membuat Sehun berusaha mengejar pria super tinggi itu yang sudah terlebih dahulu melarikan diri.

.

.

.

Jari Sehun sibuk menelusuri rak CD dengan jarinya. Belum ada satu CD pun yang ingin ia beli. Hingga matanya memotret sebuah CD dengan cover yang menurutnya tidak asing lagi. Telunjuknya berhenti disana kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk mengeluarkan CD dari raknya.

"Ini kan~" ia megingat kembali kapan dan dimana pernah melihat benda tersebut selain di toko kaset. Seketika ia menggumam pelan saat ia ingat siapa pemilik CD tersebut.

"Jongin. Hahhh kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini pun~" ia mengembalikan CD pada tempat semula kemudian segera menjauh dari area tersebut. Namun saat ia baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, sosok yang tak asing untuknya tiba-tiba saja muncul dan membuat ia terlonjak kaget. Sehun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan kembali berjalan untuk menghindari sosok di depannya. Ia mencari Chanyeol namun pria itu seperti menghilang ditelan rak-rak kaset menjulang hingga ia sulit menemukannya.

"Kemana dia?" Sehun melongokkan kepalanya ke setiap lorong. Dan seketika ia menepuk dahinya saat dilihatnya Chanyeol tengah bersama dengan sosok yang beberapa detik lalu ia hindari.

"Baboya~!" ia merutuk kesal dengan kebodohan Chanyeol saat ini. Ia mengintip dari balik rak dan tampaknya Chanyeol tengah mengedarkan matanya untuk mencari dirinya. Mungkin.

"Modus." Sehun terus bergumam saat Chanyeol dengan pria mungil itu tampak tertawa.

"Bisakah kau tidak berdiri disana?" sebuah suara berat di belakang Sehun membuat ia berjengit dan segera melongokkan kepalanya.

"Jwesongham~... Kamchagiya!" ia seketika memegangi dadanya karena terkejut. Sudah ia duga jika pria yang kini tengah mengobrol bersama Chanyeol datang bersama pria ini.

"Aku tak pernah tahu jika kau hobi menguntit." Ujar Jongin seenak jidatnya dan Sehun merasa tak terima dan bersiap memakinya saat tiba-tiba suara Chanyeol menginterupsi mereka berdua.

"Sehun-ah! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau ada disini! Dan bersama~" mata Chanyeol melirik Jongin dan Sehun bergantian. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo dengan canggung. Bisa Chanyeol rasakan Sehun segera meraih tangannya kemudian menariknya dengan paksa.

"Mian, kita duluan!" ujar Sehun tegas tanpa memandang lagi Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Y-ya Sehun-ah jamkanman! Aku belum selesai~ YA!" pekikan Chanyeol masih terdengar keren dengan suara baritonnya saat Sehun mencubit lengannya cukup keras. Mereka pun keluar dari toko kaset dengan langkah terburu. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menatap mereka heran kemudian mata bulatnya melirik Jongin yang tampak melamun.

"Jongin-ah?" Kyungsoo menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jongin dan pria itu segera menatapnya.

"Ne?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada yang salah?" tanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya menggeleng pelan diikuti dengan senyuman lembutnya.

"Aniyo. Kajja~" Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo lalu menariknya menuju deretan rak di depannya.

.

.

.

"Sehun-ah! Ya! Aishhh berhenti!" Chanyeol akhirnya bisa menghentikan Sehun. Ia menarik lengan pria berkulit pucat itu dalam sekali hentakkan.

"Kau kenapa eoh?" ujar Chanyeol meminta penjelasan. Sehun tak bergeming, masih dalam posisinya.

"Ya! Kau tahu? Aku ada urusan bersama Kyungsoo Hyung mengenai Baekki! Kenapa kau malah menarikku seenaknya hah? Aisshhh kau menggagalkan semuanya!" ceroscosnya lagi. Ia mengacak rambutnya dengan gemas. Sehun masih enggan menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tampak frustrasi. Bahu lebarnya tampak turun naik berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang sedikit tersengal karena sudah berjalan terlalu jauh bersama Chanyeol.

"Ya sudah. Kembali saja padanya." Tukas Sehun dingin. Ingin sekali rasanya Chanyeol menoyor kepala berwarna coklat terang itu namun segera saja ia urungkan karena mood Sehun benar-benar tak terlihat bagus.

"Ya! Kau menyuruhku kembali setelah berjalan sejauh ini? Ya~ Ya Oh Sehun!" pekik Chanyeol saat Sehun kini tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkannya.

"Kenapa dia?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAK**

Suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar membuat seorang wanita paruh baya mengernyit dan bersiap berteriak kepada pria yang melintas tanpa meliriknya sedikit pun.

"Ya Sehunnie waegeurae?! Kau mau membuat Eomma-mu jantungan hah?" pekiknya dengan suara berkekuatan entah berapa desibel. Sehun mengabaikannya. Ia menekuk wajahnya sambil terus berjalan cepat menuju tangga dengan hentakan-hentakan kaki yang keras hingga terdengar gaduh.

"Ya Oh Sehun!" teriak Nyonya Oh lebih keras lagi namun Sehun tak mengindahkannya hingga ia menghilang di balik tikungan anak tangga. Eomma-nya hanya bisa memijat keningnya yang berkedut karena tingkah Sehun yang begitu menggemaskan dalam konotosi lain.

**BRAK**

Terdengar kembali suara pintu yang dibanting kasar dan kini berasal dari kamar Sehun.

"Yaaaa!" lengkingan samar terdengar oleh Sehun. Namun ia sudah terbiasa dengan suara mahadasyat itu dan tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah. Terlebih hatinya yang dongkol membuatnya semakin lelah.

Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya ke sisi ranjang yang lain. Kedua sikunya bertumpu pada ranjang dengan dagu menumpu diatas kedua lengannya yang bertumpuk. Pipinya menggembung lucu. Ia hembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali hingga udara yang keluar dari mulutnya menggerakkan poninya yang sudah menutupi matanya.

"Cih, love syndrome. Apa-apaan si tiang listrik itu? Seenaknya saja menyimpulkan jika aku terkena love syndrome. Errrghhhh!" Sehun meremas bantal degan gemas kemudian menggigitnya berkali-kali.

"Aku muak! Muak! Muaaaakkkk!" kali ini tindakannya terkesan lebih kejam. Ia meninjunya kemudian membantingnya ke lantai lalu diinjaknya tanpa ampun. Masih belum puas, ia kembali memungut bantal yang sudah terkapar di lantai kayu dengan kasar kemudian membantingnya ke atas ranjang.

"Ini untukmu, Kim Jongin!" tubuhnya menimpa langsung bantal tersebut dan tampaklah bulu-bulu angsa yang berterbangan dan membuat Sehun memeriksa benda di bawah tubuhnya dengan cemas.

"O-ow~"

.

.

.

"Satu kali, kau masih bisa kumaafkan. Dua kali, aku pun masih bisa memaafkanmu karena aegyo-mu. Tiga kali, aku masih memakluminya. Empat kali aku menganggap itu sudah biasa. Dan sekarang untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya apa aku masih harus mentolerir kecerobohanmu?" Chanyeol memasang wajah kesalnya sambil memasukkan seluruh buku ke dalam tas coklatnya. Ia terlihat begitu marah karena Sehun menghilangkan CD berharganya yang diberikan Baekhyun namun pria polos itu tidak mengetahuinya. Chanyeol mendengus pelan kemudian segera mengaitkan tasnya di bahu kanannya. Sehun yang masih terduduk dengan perasaan bersalah bersiap membuka mulutnya untuk membela diri.

"Chanyeol-ah, aku akan menggantinya. Kau itu perhitungan sekali!" sungutnya sebal kemudian melirik Jongin di sampingnya yang juga sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Ini bukan masalah perhitungan atau tidak. Kebiasaanmu meninggalkan barang seenaknya benar-benar sudah terlalu parah! Kau tahu berapa uang yang akan kau hemat jika kau tidak mengganti seluruh barangku yang hilang karena kau?" Chanyeol berusaha mengelak jika dia tak perhitungan. Namun penjelasannya membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya.

"Kau memang perhitungan! Pada akhirnya aku juga kan yang selalu mengganti? Lalu kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?" cibir Sehun dan urat di kepala Chanyeol tampak menegang.

"Masalahnya CD yang kau hilangkan itu~"

"Dari Baekhyun Hyung?" potong Sehun cepat. Rupanya tebakannya memang benar. Chanyeol kini hanya terdiam kemudian ia memberi Sehun tatapan sinisnya. Ia berdecak kesal lalu kaki panjangnya melangkah keluar kelas.

"Ya Park Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun tanpa mengejarnya.

"Aishh sudah kubilang aku akan menggantinya." Rutuk Sehun lalu menyambar tasnya.

"Apa kau tidak peka? Berapapun uang yang kau berikan itu tidak akan sebanding dengan apa yang Baekhyun Hyung berikan padanya. Kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta, Oh Sehun?" Sebuah komentar tak terduga membuat Sehun menoleh seseorang di sampingnya. Ia menatap pria berwajah dingin itu dengan risih.

"M-mwo? Kau bilang aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta? Jangan sok tahu ya! Aku bahkan sedang jatuh cinta sekarang!" ujar Sehun sengit dengan wajah yang memerah seketika. Ia pun dengan cepat meninggalkan Jongin yang tampak menyeringai.

Sehun menghentakkan kakinya penuh emosi. Untung saja ia tak keceplosan mengatakan kepada siapa ia jatuh cinta. Kim Jongin bodoh! Bahkan ia sendiri pun tak peka dan dengan entengnya malah mengatakan jika Sehun tak peka terhadap Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Luhan masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebal di depannya. Sesekali telunjuknya membetulkan letak kacamata yang melorot dan membuatnya kembali bertengger di hidung mungilnya. Matanya sudah tampak lelah dan begitu berat namun tugas akhir yang seolah ingin membunuhnya secara perlahan selalu berbisik agar Luhan terus mengejar kematiannya. Ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi. Otaknya dipenuhi sesuatu yang mengusiknya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Jika kau bisa menebaknya maka jawabanmu memang benar. Ya, Kris. Pertemuannya dengan Kris beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya selalu tampak gelisah dan juga kalut. Ia sedikit merutuki sikapnya yang lebih memilih untuk melarikan diri dari Kris karena menurutnya pertemuan tersebut terkesan terlalu tiba-tiba. Ia merasa belum siap. Kenapa? Kenapa Kris harus kembali di saat ia sudah hampir melupakan sosok pria itu.

Perpustakaan terlihat cukup padat dengan mahasiswa yang memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Namun Luhan yang kini tengah terduduk di salah satu kursi di samping sebuah jendela besar di salah satu sisi ruangan hanya menatap kosong buku di depannya. Setia hari ia melakukannya. Namun ia selalu berusaha agar Jongin tak melihat gelagat anehnya. Jika adik kesayangannya itu tahu Kris kembali, ia pasti akan marah besar dan tak akan membiarkan Kris bertemu dengannya lagi.

Dada Luhan terasa begitu ngilu. Ia sadar jika jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia begitu merindukan Kris dan masih...mencintainya.

**Drrrrrttttt... Drrrrtttttt...**

Ponselnya bergetar hebat. Tangannya meraih iPhone putih yang tergeletak di atas meja kemudian menatap layarnya sedikit enggan namun seketika merubah raut wajahnya saat seseorang dengan nama yang begitu familiar meneleponnya.

"Yeoboseyo~ Sehunnie?"

"_Hyung, apa kau sibuk?"_

"Ung. Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Luhan untuk sementara meninggalkan pekerjaannya. Ia berjalan ke dalam deretan rak tinggi dan bergerak menjauhi keramaian.

"_Apa nanti malam kau ada waktu?" _ujar Sehun membuat Luhan semakin penasaran. Pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Sehunnie, waeyo?"

"_Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."_

"Ya kenapa terdengar begitu serius? Apa ini mengenai Jongin?"

"_Aniyo!"_ tiba-tiba saja Sehun segera menepisnya dengan cepat. Ia meninggikan suaranya dan membuat Luhan terkekeh pelan.

"Ya waeyo? Mmm baiklah~"

"Di taman di dekat apartemenmu pukul 8. Aku akan menunggumu disana." Ucapan Sehun mengakhiri panggilannya. Luhan menatap kembali layar ponselnya dengan bingung.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

.

.

.

Sehun menimang-nimang cincin di tangannya. Memperhatikannya dengan seksama dan matanya membaca sebuah tulisan yang terukir di bagian dalam benda kecil itu.

"Luhan~" gumamnya pelan. Nama Luhan yang dicetak dengan huruf kapital terukir disana.

**TOK TOK TOK**

Suara ketukan pintu membuatnya terlonjak kaget hinggacincin itu terlepas dari tangannya dan terjatuh bebas ke lantai lalu menggelinding entah kemana.

"Aigoo!" ia dengan cepat segera merunduk dan matanya bergerak dengan teliti untuk menemukan cincinnya.

"Sehunnie? Apa yang sedang kau~ Kau sedang sibuk eoh? Kalau begitu aku akan berbicara denganmu nanti saja." Ujarnya Nyonya Oh polos dan saat ia hendak menutup pintu kamar Sehun kembali anak laki-lakinya yang kekanakkan itu menahannya dengan sebuah teriakan.

"Ya Eomma memangnya ini karena siapa? Hyaaaa Kris Hyung pasti akan marah padaku jika cincinnya hilang!" Sehun menyusuri setiap inci lantai dengan matanya yang ia buat sebesar mungkin. Eomma-nya mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berkilau di dekat kakinya kemudian memungutnya.

"Apa yang kau maksud ini?" ia mengacungkan benda kecil itu masih dengan wajah polosnya. Sehun yang terlihat panik kini menatap Eomma-nya dan segera mendekati wanita paruh baya itu dengan wajah berbinar.

"Chajatta!" pekiknya lega. Eomma-nya memutar bola matanya risih.

"Selalu saja harus memicu keributan."

"Aigoo kau tidak melihat jika ini turunan dari siapa?" Sehun merasa tidak terima dikatai seperti itu oleh Eomma-nya. Nyonya Oh memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Mwo?" Sehun masih terlihat kesal dan berbicara dengan nada ketusnya.

"Tadinya aku ingin memberi tahumu kabar gembira. Tapi~" wanita berambut ikal itu mengulum senyum.

"Kabar gembira? Mwo?" ia terlihat penasaran. Namun Eommanya malah pergi menjauhinya.

"Eomma~" Sehun merengek manja. Ia memasang aegyo-nya dengan kaki yangterus melangkah menyususl Eomma-nya. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Eomma-nya dengan manja.

"Shireo~"

"Beritahu aku~"

"Shireo~" ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Ya Eomma!" Sehun mulai kesal. Ia menghentikan langkahnya sambil merutuk pelan.

"Pijiti dulu punggungku baru aku akan memberi tahumu." Eomma-nya memberi penawaran yang membuat wajah Sehun semakin kesal.

"Aigoo~"

"Sekali-kali kau harus berbakti pada Eomma-mu."

"Aku selalu berbakti!"

"Tapi kau selalu berteriak padaku."

Sehun menggembungkan pipinya sebal. "Itu kau sendiri yang memulainya."

"Aigoo kau memang terlalu banyak bicara! Cepat lakukan!" ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sofa dan Sehun mulai memukul pelan bahu Eomma-nya.

"Aigoo~~~ Enak sekali~ Ya kau harus rajin-rajin melakukan ini padaku arasseo?"

"Ne~" jawabnya dengan pipi yang masih menggembung sebal.

.

.

.

Sebuah koper besar dengan warna merah menyala tampak digusur oleh pemiliknya. Pria tampan dengan kulit seputih salju dan potongan rambut yang membuatnya terlihat begitu segar tampak tak fokus pada jalanan di depannya dan hanya berkutat dengan ponselnya untuk mencari nomor kontak seseorang yang hendak ia hubungi.

"Eomma, aku sudah sampai di Incheon. Ne, ne~" ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya pada saku celananya setelah mengakhiri panggilannya kemudian mencari taksi yang akan membawanya menuju Seoul. Beberapa wanita yang melihatnya tampak begitu terpesona dan tersipu saat mata pria tampan itu melirik mereka kemudian tersenyum begitu lembut dan sedikit membungkuk. Membuat wanita-wanita itu semakin tergila-gila dan memekik tertahan berharap pria tampan itu menjadi kekasihnya. Ia memang begitu ramah. Tak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolak senyumannya. Senyuman tulus dan penuh kharisma yang membuat siapa saja mampu bertindak di bawah alam sadarnya.

Langkah kakinya ia percepat setelah ia menemukan taksinya dan memasukkan koper ke dalam bagasi. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam taksi dan kembali mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu memperhatikan foto seseorang disana.

"Sehunnie, nawasseo~"

.

.

.

Sehun terus melirik jam di ponselnya. Ini sudah pukul setengah sembilan namun Luhan masih belum juga datang menemuinya. Bahkan ponselnya pun sulit sekali untuk dihubungi. Sehun menatap sekelilingnya. Sepi. Ia memegangi tengkuknya dan menumbuhkan sugesti di otaknya.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Tak ada apa-apa." Ia terus mengulang kalimat yang sama hingga suara gemerisik daun membuatnya menoleh dengan cemas. Angin berhembus begitu dingin dan membuatnya mengeratkan jaketnya yang awalnya ia gunakan asal. Kemudian ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu bangku taman yang begitu dingin karena habis terguyur hujan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sehun megeluarkan kotak berwarna biru dari saku jaketnya. Suara jangkrik yang bersahutan membuatnya sedikit lega. Namun tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan dengan sebuah bayangan hitam yang tahu-tahu sudah muncul di depannya. Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati seseorang yang benar-benar di luar dugaan kini berdiri di hadapannya.

"Jongin-ah?" ia segera berdiri. Tangannya segera memasukkan benda yang ia pegang ke dalam saku jaketnya namun terlambat. Jongin hapal betul dengan benda itu dan segera menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dingin. Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan gugup dan berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk menjeaskannya.

"Uhmm mwo? Bukan apa-apa. Y-ya aku ingin bertemu dengan Luhan Hyung tapi kenapa malah kau yang~"

"Siapa yang memberimu itu huh? Kris? Aishhh sudah kuduga~ Ya!" Jongin tiba-tiba saja begitu emosi. Tangannya meraih kerah jaket Sehun dan membuat pria itu begitu terkejut. Sehun dengan reflkes mengeluarkan tangannya dari saku jaket dan benda itu kini meluncur bebas ke tanah.

"Y-ya! Lepaskan aku!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang mencengkram kuat bajunya. Namun tenaganya tak bisa mengimbangi tenaga Jongin yang dikuasai oleh emosi.

"Kau bersekongkol dengannya huh?! Brengsek!" Jongin berbicara tepat di depan wajah Sehun yang kini mulai memerah. Rasanya ingin sekali Sehun menangis saat itu juga karena sikap Jongin yang begitu kasar padanya.

"A-aku tidak~" tubuh Sehun tersentak karena Jongin melepaskan tangannya kemudian mengambil kotak biru yang masih tergeletak di tanah. Ia membukanya dengan kasar kemudian mengeluarkan cincin tersebut. Matanya mencari bukti yang kuat bahwa ia pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Dan benar saja, ia begitu hapal dengan ukiran nama Luhan di bagian dalamnya. Tangannya dengan cepat melempar cincin itu jauh entah kemana. Sehun membelalakkan matanya kaget.

"YA!" pekik Sehun dan Jongin kembali menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau melemparnya?!" Sehun mencengkram hoodie Jongin dengan marah. Ia sudah tak tahan. Kali ini Jongin sudah sangat keterlaluan. Padahal Sehun sudah berusaha menjaga agar cincin itu tak hilang namun Jongin malah membuangnya begitu saja.

"Jangan ikut campur! Kau tak tahu apa-apa!" teriak Jongin marah membuat Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya dengan kuat.

"Tidak bisakah kau memaafkan Kris Hyung? Tidak bisakah kalian memaafkannya?" Sehun berusaha meredam amarahnya. Ia tak ingin terlibat pertengkaran bodoh dengan Jongin di tempat seperti ini.

"Siapa kau? Kau bahkan tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya!" bentaknya lagi.

"Kalian salah paham!"

"Cukup."

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"

"Kubilang cukup!" terak Jongin dan Sehun membungkam mulutnya seketika. Jongin menatapnya dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah. Tak ada tatapan teduh dari pemilik mata obsidian itu seperti kemarin malam. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan bahu yang turun naik untuk meredam emosinya dan segera pergi dari sana agar kemarahannya tidak meledak lagi.

"Jongin-ah, kumohon~" Sehun menarik lengan Jongin untuk menahannya namun pria itu menepis tangan Sehun dengan kasar. Ia tak menoleh lagi dan pergi menjauh meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya bisa menatapnya nanar.

Angin kembali berhembus dingin. Gerimis hujan perlahan mulai turun dan menyentuh permukaan kulit keduanya yang terasa membeku. Jongin tak peduli lagi dengan Sehun yang kini masih berdiri di tengah udara yang menusuk kulit. Hatinya terlanjur gelap dan ikut tersesat. Tak ada sedikitpun celah hangat untuk masuk sekedar untuk berbaik hati pada Sehun dan menawarinya tempat untuk singgah agar tubuhnya sedikit lebih hangat. Ia tetap berjalan menuju apartemen Luhan dengan langkah gontai dan perasaan yang hambar.

Sementara Sehun kini mulai berjalan perlahan untuk mencari benda yang jika ia tengah beruntung maka ia akan dengan mudah menemukannya. Sehun kini berjongkok. Menelusuri setiap tempat dengan pencahayaan yang minim dan hanya berasal dari lampu taman yang remang serta ponselnya. Dadanya benar-benar sesak. Walau bagaimanapun juga ini adalah komitmennya pada Kris untuk memberikan cincin itu pada Luhan. Kadang ia berpikir jika Kris terlalu pengecut. Namun ia lebih pengertian dibandingkan Jongin yang bahkan malah membuang cincin itu tanpa peduli sedikitpun.

"Otokhae?" gumamnya pada kesunyian. Tak akan ada yang menjawabnya selain gemerisik dedaunan yang tersentuh angin serta suara halus yang ditimbulkan air hujan yang berbenturan dengan tanah. Sehun berjaan merangkak, mencari titik dimana Jongin tadi menjatuhkan cincinnya. Namun usahanya hanya diakhiri dengan desahan pelan karena tingkat ditemukannya cincin di tempat seluas ini cenderung begitu kecil.

"Jongin sialan." Dengusnya pelan. Namun ia tak boleh menyerah begitu saja. Sehun bahkan menepis segala ketakutannya terhadap makhluk-makhluk yang mungkin dapat muncul kapan saja melihat suasana taman yang begitu sunyi. Ini semua demi cincin yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

.

.

.

Jongin berusaha memejamkan matanya. sudah 2 jam lewat sejak pertemuannya dengan Sehun malam itu. Ia hanya bisa berguling-guling di ranjangnya dengan perasaan gelisah. Luhan masih belum pulang dan ini sudah begitu larut. Ia pun beranjak dari ranjangnya namun suara gaduh dari pintu depan membuatnya segera berlari keluar kamar. Didapatinya Luhan dengan wajah kusut dan lelahnya sambil menenteng buku-buku tebal yang entah berapa beratnya.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Luhan seraya melepas sepatunya. Jongin tak menjawabnya dan malah memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan heran. "Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah bertemu Sehun? Apa dia menyampaikan sesuatu pad~"

"Berhenti membahasnya." Potong Jongin dingin. Luhan semakin heran dengan sikap Jongin yang begitu tidak bersahabat.

"Kau kenapa huh?" kaki mungilnya melangkah mendekati Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu, Hyung." Jongin menatap Luhan langsung ke dalam mata coklatnya.

"Kau bertemu dengannya kan?" pertanyaan Luhan membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat.

"M-maksudmu?" ujar Luhan gugup. Jongin berusaha mencari kebenaran di mata Luhan.

"Kau bertemu dengan Kris kan?"

**Deg**

Luhan hanya tertunduk. Perasaan sesak kembali menyergapnya. Seolah mengerti, tangan Jongin meraih pipi mungil pria di depannya dengan sorot mata yang berubah hangat.

"Hyung, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tak ingin Hyung semakin terluka karena dia. Aku tak ingin kau~"

"Jongin-ah~ Aku begitu...mencintainya." pengakuan Luhan membuat Jongin kini hanya membisu. Tak ada yang harus ia sanggah. Percuma saja jika kau melarang seseorang untuk jatuh cinta. Jongin tak mampu lagi berkata apa-apa. Ini pengakuan Hyung-nya setelah sekian lama ia memendamnya.

"Hyung~"

"Biarkan hatiku yang menentukan. Sekarang tidurlah. Aku juga begitu lelah." Luhan menepuk bahu tegap Jongin dengan lembut. Sebuah senyuman hambar terulas di wajah cantiknya. Luhan pun melangkah gontai menuju kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih mematung disana. Pria tan itu hanya menggigit bibirnya kemudian tak berapa lama ia pun kembali ke kamarnya. Mata obsidiannya mendapati ponselnya yang menyala karena sebuah panggilan masuk. Siapa yang meneleponnya selarut ini? Ia pun segera meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas ranjang dan nama 'Oh Eomoni' tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Jongin-ah, apa Sehun bersamamu?"_ terdengar nada cemas di ujung telepon sana. Entah kenapa perasaan Jongin menjadi tidak enak.

"Aniyo, Eomoni." Jawabnya singkat.

"_Aigoo kemana anak itu? Dia bahkan tak bersama Chanyeol. Aku sudah menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali tapi ia sama sekali tak mengangkatnya. Aigoo dia selalu saja membuatku cemas." _Nada khawatir begitu terdengar jelas di teliga Jongin.

"_Bahkan aku sudah mencoba menghubungi beberapa temannya namun nihil, Sehun tak bersama mereka." _Ujarnya lagi dan kali ini Jongin pun terlihat semakin tak enak hati. Ia melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul 12 malam. Sebenarnya kemana anak itu pergi? Jongin berusaha menepis pikiran-pikiran buruk yang berkelebat di benaknya.

"Eomoni, aku akan mencarinya. Jangan khawatir!" Jongin segera menutup teleponnya dan ia menyambar hoodie lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh tegapnya. Ia berlari keluar apartemen dengan perasaan khawatir dan takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada bayi besar itu. Ia mencari nama Sehun di ponselnya namun sial! Nama itu tak ada. Jongin baru ingat jika ia sama sekali tak memiliki nomor kontak Sehun di ponselnya. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel dengan erat kemudian kakinya melangkah semakin cepat.

'_Sehun-ah, eodiga? Neo baboya?'_

**To be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 9 [KaiHun]

Pairings : KaiHun, slight!KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisHan, SuD.O

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris,

Tao, Kim Junmyeon as Oh Junmyeon, Chen as Jongdae Saem, Lay

Genre : Romance(?), Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : PG

.

.

.

**Chapter ini sebenernya chapter terakhir Neo Ttaemune. cuma saya bagi dua sama chapter 10.. Untuk beberapa reviewers mungkin saya gak bisa pertimbangin kelanjutan ceritanya sesuai request. soalnya ini ff cuma saya repost aja hahaha... Saya niatnya mau bikin sequel buat cerita ini^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neo Ttaemune Chapter 9**

Tak ada bintang malam itu. Gumpalan awan hitam yang berarak di langit malam lebih mendominasi dengan rintik hujan yang tak kunjung reda. Angin yang berhembus dingin seolah tak mau kalah menusuki kulit pucat yang kini tengah merangkak dengan pakaian seadanya. Rambutnya yang semula terjatuh karena halusnya, kini harus basah oleh peluh dan juga rintik hujan yang sudah selama 2 jam menyentuhnya. Sudah selama itu ia berkutat dengan cincin yang entah dimana jatuhnya.

Mulutnya tak berhenti merutuk. Dahinya tak berhenti mengernyit. Ia tak boleh pulang hingga cincin itu benar-benar ditemukan. Jika ia kembali besok mungkin saja kan benda itu sudah ditemukan oleh orang lain?

Sehun kini berjongkok, menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian mengusap wajahnya yang basah dengan punggung tangannya. Telapak tangannya benar-benar kotor. Seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain lumpur. Kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersila.

"Ya otokhae? Jika cincinnya tidak ditemukan lalu bagaimana aku menjelaskannya pada Kris Hyung?" ia meremas rambutnya putus asa, tak peduli dengan tangannya yang kotor bercampur tanah. Tak peduli jika udara dingin yang terus berlomba menusuk kulitnya tidak baik bagi kesehatannya.

"Huatciiihhhh!" suara bersin yang cukup nyaring lolos dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya sedikit menggigil memang, namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya. Matanya kembali mengedar ke beberapa sudut tempat. Tidak melewatkan setiap inci yang disoroti oleh matanya hingga sebuah benda kecil berkilau yang tergeletak di dekat saluran air membuatnya segera merangkak mendekatinya. Matanya membulat sempurna dan ia memekik tertahan saat mengetahui jika benda itu adalah cincin yang sudah 2 jam lebih ini ia cari dengan susah payah.

"Chajatta!" tangannya meraih benda itu kemudian mengecupnya beberapa kali. Persis seperti anak kecil yang menemukan mainannya yang hilang. Sehun memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi kemudian terkekah pelan. Ia begitu senang. Saking senangnya ia tidak menyadari jika sebuah sosok kini sudah berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Lagi, angin berhembus cukup kencang. Menggoyangkan dedaunan dan menjatuhkan beberapa helai daun yang sudah mengering. Sehun dapat merasakan tengkuknya terasa begitu dingin dan membuatnya kini seketika membeku. Sebuah bayangan hitam terlihat dengan jelas karena sorotan lampu taman dan membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menggenggam cincinnya dengan erat.

'_N-nuguji?' _jeritnya dalam hati. Siapa yang tak takut di tengah malam seperti ini yang sebelumnya hanya ada dia dan juga bayangannya di tempat ini kemudian tiba-tiba sosok yang lain membuatnya berspekulasi yang tidak-tidak? Sehun sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terlalu takut jika yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya saat ini adalah~

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" nada sinis terdengar dari sosok di belakangnya. Ia hapal betul suara siapa ini. Sehun dengan cepat menoleh dan segala ketakutannya sirna seketika saat mendapati Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukkan ke dalam saku hoodie-nya. Masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya karena berlari. Namun seketika pula rasa kesal Sehun pada pria itu kembali mendominasi dan Sehun membuang mukanya ke arah yang lain. Mengacuhkan Jongin yang kini hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena sikap Sehun yang tidak menghiraukannya. Padahal dalam hatinya ia begitu lega jika itu adalah Jongin.

"Ya!" seru Jongin dan Sehun kini mulai berdiri. Membersihkan celananya yang kotor kemudian berniat meninggalkan Jongin sebelum akhirnya tangan kekar Jongin menarik lengan Sehun hingga pria yang lebih muda darinya itu berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

"Lepaskan aku!" raut wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal hingga kulit pucat miliknya berubah menjadi merah seperti habis terbakar sinar matahari. Namun Jongin tak begitu memperhatikannya karena keadaan yang begitu gelap. Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Jongin sengit.

"Aku membencimu, Kim Jongin!" desis Sehun dengan mata berkilat penuh amarah. Jongin masih menatapnya datar.

"Dan kau harus pulang!" ia mengabaikan ucapan Sehun kemudian menarik tangan pria pucat itu seenaknya tanpa meminta persetujuan sang pemilik terlebih dahulu. Menariknya sedikit paksa lalu membawa Sehun berjalan keluar dari taman.

"Shireo! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Sehun berusaha melepaskan tangan Jongin yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya cukup kuat. Namun tenaga Sehun seolah tak ada apa-apanya dan tidak mengusik sedikitpun langkah Jongin yang semakin cepat menerobos gerimis hujan. Sehun tak bisa berbuat banyak hingga Jongin membawanya menuju sebuah mobil yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Mobil yang sengaja ia pinjam dari Luhan tanpa sepengetahuan si pemilik. Ia terlalu panik dan khawatir jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Sehun kemudian mendorong tubuh pria kurus itu masuk ke dalam mobil. Awalnya Sehun memberontak namun percuma saja jika ia terus melawan Jongin. Lebih baik ia mengalah kemudian duduk terdiam di samping jok kemudi dengan wajah yang benar-benar terlihat kesal.

Jongin berjalan memutar kemudian masuk melalui pintu sebelah kiri. Ia duduk di belakang kemudi. Sehun tak pernah tahu jika Jongin bisa mengemudikan mobil. Tapi itu tak penting sekarang. Yang paling penting adalah ia ingin segera sampai di rumah dan Jongin menghilang dari pandangannya. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersikap biasa saja dan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa? Keterlaluan!

Setelah keduanya duduk di dalam mobil, Jongin tak kunjung menyalakan mesinnya dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sehun menatap Jongin dari sudut matanya. Pria itu meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas stir dengan pandangan lurus ke depan.

Suasana di dalam mobil mungil itu benar-benar terasa canggung. Tak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar dari mulut Jongin maupun Sehun. Hingga akhirnya tangan Sehun membuka pintu mobil namun seketika pula tangan Jongin menahan lengan Sehun dan mengisyaratkan pria itu agar tetap berada di dalam mobil. Sehun mendengus kasar.

"Apa lagi?! Jika kau tak berniat mengantarku pulang kenapa kau menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil huh?" pekik Sehun sebal. Ia tak habis pikir dengan sikap Jongin yang terkesan aneh.

"Maaf~" hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin. Ia menatap Sehun dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Sehun tak yakin dengan ucapan Jongin. Apakah kata 'maaf' Jongin itu memang tulus atau tidak. Namun tergambar dengan jelas sebuah penyesalan pada wajah tampan itu. Dan untuk lebih meyakinkan dirinya, Sehun menunggu Jongin untuk mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya namun pandangan pria tan itu kini kembali mengarah ke depan kemudian ia mulai menstarter mobilnya lalu menjalankannya dengan perlahan.

'_Hanya itu?!' _batin Sehun gemas. Setidaknya Jongin memberinya alasan yang lebih spesifik mengapa ia meminta maaf padanya meskipun ia sudah menggaris bawahi sendiri letak kesalahan Jongin malam itu.

Tak ada lagi yang membuka mulut setelahnya. Suasana hening mendominasi di tengah suara deru mesin mobil yang terdengar halus. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela sementara Jongin tetap fokus mengemudi.

'_Apa ia terlalu gengsi untuk sedikit menjelaskan kesalahannya? Cih!' _Sehun terus merutuk di dalam hatinya. Dan ia hampir melupakan sesuatu. Tangannya mengeluarkan cincin dari saku jaketnya kemudian memasukkannya kembali ke dalamnya. Sebelum ia benar-benar lupa hingga sampai ke rumah dan meletakkan jaketnya ke dalam cucian. Dan Jongin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sehun melalui sudut matanya hanya berdehem pelan.

"Cincin itu~" suara Jongin membuat Sehun cukup tersentak kemudian buru-buru ia memasukkan kotak biru tersebut ke dalam saku jaketnya sebelum Jongin merebutnya kembali secara paksa.

"Kembalikan padanya." Lanjutnya lagi. Sehun dengan cepat menoleh ke arah Jongin dan bersiap untuk mendebatnya kembali.

"Tapi ia sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk memberikannya pada Luhan Hyung~"

"Jika kau tak mau, biar aku yang melakukannya." Pungkas Jongin dingin. Sehun memajukan bibirnya sebal. Kenapa pria ini selalu saja bersikap seenaknya?

"Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?" akhirnya Sehun mengalah, berusaha mengikuti permainan Jongin. Mata obsidian pria yang lebih tua darinya itu kembali meliriknya.

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan apapun. Cukup antar aku ke tempatnya." Kalimat Jongin membuat Sehun sedikit lega. Setidaknya Jongin sudah menjamin jika Kris tak akan menuntutnya alasan mengapa ia mengembalikan cincin tersebut kepadanya.

"OK. Kapan aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Besok. Setelah sekolah usai."

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela. Namun tiba-tiba saja saku jaketnya bergetar. Ia hampir lupa untuk mengecek ponselnya yang sejak tadi terus saja bergetar namun malah mengabaikannya. Eomma-nya pasti kini sibuk mencarinya. Apa jangan-jangan Jongin mencarinya karena suruhan Eomma-nya? Sehun bodoh! Ia dengan cepat mengeluarkan ponselnya dan terdapat puluhan missed call dari Eomma dan juga Hyung-nya.

"Hyung? Ada ap- MWO?!" ia memekik setelah membaca sebuah pesan dari Junmyeon. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya dengan kaget dan tiba-tiba saja jemari Sehun mencengkram lengan hoodie-nya lalu mengguncangnya tak sabar.

"Ya ppali ppali!" teriaknya.

"Wae? Aishh lepaskan! Jika kau ingin aku menjalankan mobil dengan cepat, singkirkan tanganmu itu!" ultimatum Jongin membuat Sehun berusaha bersikap tenang kembali kemudian ia menggigit bibirnya dengan gelisah.

"Waegeurae?" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Ia pikir sudah terjadi sesuatu pada Oh Eomoni yang membuat Sehun ingin segera sampai di rumah.

"D-dia datang~" suara Sehun yang bergetar membuat Jongin terlihat semakin heran. Sehun membuatnya hampir gila. Dia? Dia siapa?

"Nugu?" pertanyaan Jongin membuat tenggorokan Sehun semakin tercekat. Akhirnya air matanya tak bisa lagi ia bendung.

"J-Junmyeon Hyung~"

.

.

.

Sehun membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa bahkan sebelum Jongin menepikan mobilnya dengan sempurna. Ia keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari memasuki pintu kayu di halaman rumah hingga menimbulkan suara berderit nyaring. Jongin yang masih duduk di bangku kemudi hanya bisa menatap punggung pria itu yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia pun mematikan mesin mobilnya kemudian terdiam sejenak. Menghela nafasnya dalam yang beberapa saat lalu paru-parunya seolah tak terpasok oksigen karena melihat Sehun yang menangis sepanjang sisa perjalanan setelah ia menerima pesan dari Junmyeon. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil dan menemui Oh Eomoni yang sudah dibuat khawatir karena ulah Sehun dan dirinya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke halaman rumah kediaman Oh. Pintu depan nampak terbuka lebar dan sayup-sayup keributan bisa terdengar dari dalam. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia berada di ambang pintu dan menangkap sebuah drama yang kini tengah berlangsung di hadapan matanya. Rasanya ingin sekali Jongin tertawa melihat Sehun yang kini tengah terduduk di lantai sambil menangis seperti anak kecil dan Junmyeon di depannya berusaha menghentikan anak itu.

"Aigoo Sehunnie geumanhae! Aisshh ini sudah malam~" Oh Eomoni menepuk punggung Sehun yang tampak bergetar. Namun sudut matanya menangkap sosok yang kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Jonginnie?" ujarnya sedikit terkejut. Ia segera beranjak dan Jongin membungkuk ke arahnya saat mata mereka bertemu.

"Annyeonghaseo, Eomoni. Lama tak bertemu denganmu." Ia tersenyum dengan ramah sehingga membuatnya terlihat begitu tampan. Oh Eomoni hendak meraih kedua telapak tangan Jongin namun ia segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Aku lupa."

"G-gwaencana. Jwesonghamnida~" Jongin merasa tak enak karena fobia yang ia derita. Namun Oh Eomoni sudah memakluminya dan tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf eoh? Masuklah. Udara di luar sangat dingin." Ia menggosok-gosok bagian lengannya yang hanya berbalut cardigan tipis. Dan wajah keduanya seketika terkejut saat tangisan Sehun di belakangnya menjadi semakin nyaring.

"Ya Oh Sehun!" teriak Eomma-nya lagi.

"Sehunnie, uljima~ Aigoo Hyung kan sudah disini. Kenapa kau masih menangis?" Junmyeon hanya tersenyum kaku ke arahnya. Antara terharu dan ingin tertawa. Tubuh Sehun yang bongsor memang berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang manja dan juga cengeng.

"Eomoni, saya lebih baik pulang saja. Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir. Ini salah saya. Jwesonghamnida." Jongin sekali lagi membungkukkan badannya. Oh Eomoni hanya mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Salahmu? Tapi Sehun sendiri yang~"

"Eom- huks.. ma b-biarkan dia pulang saja huks..." potong Sehun dengan suaranya yang terpatah-patah. Entah sejak kapan Sehun menghentikan tangisannya. Namun isakannya masih terdengar dengan jelas di telinga masing-masing.

"SEHUNNIE!"

"Ne. Saya lebih baik pulang saja. Jwesonghamnida sudah membuat kalian khawatir." Untuk ke sekian kalinya Jongin meminta maaf. Ia tersenyum ke arah Junmyeon sambil membungkukkan badannya dan dibalas dengan senyuman hangat pria berwajah malaikat itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Jonginnie~" pesan Oh Eomoni dan Jongin hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia pun berbalik dan segera pergi dari sana.

Tatapan hangat Junmyeon dan tatapan tajam Eomma-nya kini mengarah kepada Sehun. Pria dengan penampilan yang berantakan itu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengabaikan 2 buah tatapan yang saling bertolak belakang. Ia berjalan menaiki tangga dan meninggalkan wajah-wajah heran di belakangnya.

"Aishh kenapa anak itu? Benar-benar aneh!" Oh Eomoni menatap Junmyeon dan dibalas dengan pria itu dengan mengedikkan bahunya.

"Ah Junmyeonnie! Jangan-jangan di dalam tubuhnya ada roh lain! Aigooo ini pasti karena dia keluyuran hingga selarut ini! Aigoo!" Oh Eomoni tampak histeris dan sedikit takut jika sesuatu akan terjadi pada Sehun.

"Eomma~ Jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Junmyeon tersenyum dengan dahi mengerut. Sementara Eommanya masih memasang wajah bingungnya karena sikap Sehun yang bisa dibilang tak wajar.

"Kau lihat kan tadi? Saat datang ia tiba-tiba saja menangis dengan keras seperti anak kecil. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikkan tangisannya lalu bersikap seolah tak terjadi sesuatu. Benar-benar aneh." Ceroscos Eomma-nya. Junmyeon hanya tersenyum masam.

"Biar aku yang bicara padanya. Kau lebih baik istirahat saja. Jaljayo, Eomma~" ia mengelus pundak Eomma-nya dengan lembut kemudian berjalan menaiki anak tangga untuk menyusul Sehun.

.

.

.

Langit Seoul pagi itu terlihat begitu cerah. Burung-burung berkicau mengumandangkan nyanyian merdu di cakrawala. Angin sejuk berhembus menggoyangkan dedaunan dan juga rambut yang tertepa.

Bel masuk School of Performing Arts sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Semua siswa sudah duduk manis di bangkunya masing-masing dan menyimpan seluruh perhatian mereka pada seonsaengnim yang tengah menyajikan pelajaran di depan kelas.

Suasana damai masih bisa dirasakan di salah satu kelas yang memiliki seorang penghuni dengan fans yang cukup banyak di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Seonsaengnim di depan kelas asik berceloteh dengan bukunya, memaparkan sejarah Korea yang membuat mayoritas siswa lebih memilih untuk diam dan sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Membuang jauh-jauh perhatian mereka pada pelajaran dan lebih memilih untuk menyelipkan komik diantara buku pelajaran atau pun meletakkan tangan mereka di bawah meja dan saling bertukar pesan melalui ponsel-ponsel canggih berlayar lebar kemudian membuat jokes lucu yang di broadcast ke dalam grup chat di ponsel mereka. Beberapa siswa mengulum senyum, tak bisa menahan tawa. Namun murid-murid jenius tak ingin sedikitpun membuang waktu mereka dan tetap fokus pada pelajaran. Mencatat hal-hal penting yang disampaikan dan diakhiri dengan anggukan paham dan bersiap memberi pertanyaan.

Chanyeol menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan besarnya. Bosan. Tak ada yang bisa ia kerjakan selain memperhatikan. Baekhyun ada kelas pagi ini dan ia tak ingin mengganggunya. Sementara Jongin, tangannya sibuk mencatat setiap hal-hal penting yang dilontarkan Seonsaengnim dan sesekali ia melirik Sehun yang hanya diam tertunduk di mejanya. Ia mempertajam penglihatannya, menautkan kedua alisnya saat matanya memperhatikan wajah Sehun yang tertutup oleh poni coklatnya.

'_Apa ia tidur?' _Jongin bertanya di dalam hati. Pasalnya posisi Sehun saat ini benar-benar aneh. Tubuhnya bersandar pada kursi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam. Tangannya ia letakkan diatas meja sambil menggenggam pensil yang lama-kelamaan terjatuh karena genggaman Sehun yang semakin melonggar. Ingin sekali Jongin menyentuh wajah yang tengah tertidur itu kemudian menyingkirkan rambut coklat yang menghalangi mata indahnya. Namun itu hanyalah sebuah ide gila yang tidak akan pernah ia lakukan di depan banyak orang. Bahkan jika ia hanya berdua sekalipun bersama Sehun.

Namun apa yang ada di dalam otak Jongin begitu bertolak belakang dengan hatinya. Saat Seonsaengnim berbalik menghadap papan tulis, Jongin sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke samping dan tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Sehun yang menurutnya terlihat lebih merah dari biasanya. Namun saat permukaan kulit tan itu menyentuh wajah lembut Sehun, ia sedikit terkejut. Tangannya bergerak memegang dahi Sehun hingga pria cantik itu terperanjat kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Jongin dengan mata sayunya. Kemudian ia mengangkat tangannya dan berbicara dengan suara seraknya.

"Seonsaengnim~" ujarnya menginterupsi pelajaran hingga Jongdae Saem menoleh ke arahnya. Tidak hanya guru berkacamata itu yang kini mengarahkan perhatiannya pada Sehun, namun seisi kelas kini menatapnya.

"Ne Sehun-ssi? Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?" ujar Jongdae Saem dengan wajah berbinar karena pada akhirnya akan ada siswa yang bertanya pada pertemuan kali ini.

"Mmm aku.. Boleh aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan? Aku sedikit tak enak badan." Suaranya terdengar parau dan menahan sakit. Mulai terdengar kasak-kusuk dari siswa yang lain. Beberapa yeoja menatap Sehun khawatir. Begitupun Chanyeol.

"Ah pergilah.. Kau masih kuat untuk berjalan kan?" ujar Jongdae Saem khawatir saat melihat wajah Sehun yang tampak memerah dengan bibir yang pucat. Sehun hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Sehunnie, aku akan mengantarmu~"

"Aniyo. Kau disini saja, Chanyeol-ah. Gwaenchana." Tolak Sehun saat ia hendak beranjak dari kursinya. Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Gwaenchana? Tapi kau tidak terlihat baik-baik saja! Yaaaa!" pekik Chanyeol sambil berbisik saat Sehun tiba-tiba saja pergi dan mengabaikannya.

Sehun berjalan sambil meraba-raba dinding koridor agar keseimbangan tubuhnya tetap terjaga. Namun kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat dan kakinya tiba-tiba saja begitu lemas hingga ia memutuskan untuk menghentikan langkahnya barang sejenak. Ia merasa nafasnya sedikit tersengal kemudian melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya dan membuka satu kancing teratas agar bisa bernafas lebih leluasa. Namun saat kakinya hendak melangkah kembali, pandangannya tiba-tiba saja kabur dan semuanya berubah gelap. Yang bisa Sehun rasakan sebelum ia benar-benar tak sadarkan diri adalah sebuah tangan hangat yang menahan berat tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Sore itu tak terlalu banyak pengunjung yang datang. Cafe terlihat cukup sepi sehingga para pegawai bisa bekerja lebih santai dari biasanya. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bekerja pada shift yang sama hari ini. Kedua pria mungil itu tenggelam dalam sebuah obrolan ringan sekedar untuk menghilangkan bosan karena tak ada pekerjaan yang mereka bisa kerjakan selain menerima orderan pengunjung cafe.

Kyungsoo sibuk mencatat entah apa itu sehingga Baekhyun menatapnya dengan penasaran. Ia mencoba mengintip isi tulisan Kyungsoo namun mata bulat Kyungsoo segera menangkap aksinya.

"Wae?" ujarnya sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya. Baekhyun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada notebook yang tengah Kyungsoo pegang.

"Kau sedang menulis apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Sementara Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian segera menutup notebook-nya.

"Hanya mencatat beberapa jadwal. Aku akan benar-benar sibuk nanti. Makannya aku berniat untuk resign dari sini dan mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih memakan sedikit waktu. Setidaknya aku masih bisa menghasilkan uang." Ujarnya singkat.

"Mwo? Kau akan berhenti bekerja disini?" Baekhyun terlihat sedikit kecewa karena baru memberitahunya sekarang. Pria mungil itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Lay Sunbae menawariku sebuah pekerjaan. Gajinya lumayan besar namun pekerjaannya tak terlalu melelahkan." Penjelasannya membuat Baekhyun membulatkan bibirnya hingga ia terlihat begitu menggemaskan.

"Pekerjaan apa itu, Kyungsoo-ah?" Baekhyun menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk mencatat.

"Aku masih belum tahu." ia hanya menaikkan bahunya kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya, tampak berpikir.

"Kuharap ia tidak merekomendasikan pekerjaan yang tidak-tidak untukmu."

"Aku tahu Lay Sunbae itu orang yang baik. Tenang saja." Kyungsoo menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Namun tetap saja Baekhyun khawatir karena setahu dia Lay cukup terkenal dengan image-nya yang sedikit 'nakal'. Namun karena Kyungsoo dan Lay sudah berteman cukup lama, Baekhyun berusaha menepis semua prasangka buruknya terhadap Lay.

Sekali lagi pria cantik bermata sipit itu memperhatikan Kyungsoo di depannya. Pria berpipi tembam itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Wae?"

"Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat sedikit pucat." Baekhyun baru tersadar sepenuhnya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat tidak seperti biasanya. Kantung mata yang terlihat begitu jelas serta kulit pucatnya yang semakin pucat. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia berusaha tersenyum dan meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aniyo. Aku hanya kurang tidur saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Ia pun berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun karena ada beberapa pelanggan yang datang. Baekhyun hanya menatap punggung sempit itu. Kemudian menghela nafasnya dan berharap Kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Burung-burung berkicau menjemput senja. Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan lukisan tinta emas terhampar di sepanjang langit sebelah barat. Pemilik mata obsidian itu masih tak beranjak dari duduknya. Memperhatikan wajah damai dengan dengkuran halus di depannya. Kelas baru saja usai. Ia berharap Sehun akan bangun saat ia kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Namun kenyataannya Sehun masih terlelap, mungkin karena efek obat yang diminumnya pagi tadi masih begitu kuat sehingga Sehun masih belum terbangun dari tidurnya.

Jongin menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyingkap poni Sehun yang terjatuh menutupi matanya. Menatap lekat-lekat pemilik mata hazel itu yang akan memamerkan eyesmile cantik saat tertawa. Ini semua salahnya. Gara-gara dia Sehun sakit. Jika saja ia tak membuang cincin itu tadi malam, Sehun tak akan nekat untuk mencarinya di tengah udara dingin. Jongin tahu jika ia memang bodoh. Jantungnya kini berdetak tak karuan. Ia tahu jika dirinya memang sudah terjatuh ke dalam pesona pria di depannya. Ia tak akan pernah lagi memungkirinya.

"Apa dia masih belum bangun?" tiba-tiba suara Park Uisanim mengagetkannya hingga ia menarik tangannya untuk menjauh dari dahi Sehun. Ia sedikit menoleh kemudian mengangguk.

"Ne. Aku tak ingin membangunkannya, Uisanim." Ujar Jongin yang kemudian kembali memutar kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun. Namun tak berapa lama sebuah gerakan kecil yang berasal dari tubuh Sehun membuat keduanya semakin menatap intens sosok cantik itu. Sehun membuka matanya perlahan kemudian mengerjapkan matanya sejenak dan terlihat gurat kebingungan di wajahnya. Namun seketika ia terkejut saat mendapati Jongin yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dimana aku?" Sehun menatap sekelilingnya dan ia segera tahu dimana ia berada sekarang. Kemudian tangannya memegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa pening.

"Aigoo apa aku tidur selama itu?" ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 lewat. Kemudian ia menatap Jongin dengan gugup.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Sehun-ssi?" pertanyaan Park Uisanim membuatnya segera mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin kepada dokter muda cantik itu. Ia hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangkat ibu jarinya untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sudah lebih membaik.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah Jongin-ssi, kau akan mengantarnya pulang kan? Aku khawatir jika ia pulang sendiri."

"Tapi aku bisa pulang sendi~"

"Ne, aku akan mengantarnya." Potong Jongin cepat. Sehun baru ingat jika ia dan Jongin akan menemui Kris setelah pulang sekolah. Sehun pun bergegas memakai sepatunya lalu merapikan pakaian serta rambutnya yang agak berantakan.

"Uisanim, jwesonghamnida karena sudah membuatmu menunggu lama. Karena aku kau jadi pulang sesore ini." Sehun membungkuk sesaat sebelum mereka pergi. Wanita berusia 30-an itu hanya tersenyum lembut sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana, itu sudah tugasku. Hati-hati di jalan!" ia melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun dan juga Jongin yang berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan.

Sehun berjalan perlahan di belakang Jongin. Sesekali ia melirik punggung pria itu kemudian kembali tertunduk dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

**Duk**

Pria tan itu menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba hingga Sehun menabrak punggungnya. Ia mengusap hidung mancungnya yang mengenai belakang kepala Jongin kemudian tangannya terangkat sambil menggumamkan sumpah serapah yang hanya bisa didengar olehnya sendiri namun segera saja ia hentikan saat pria di depannya mulai mengeluarkan suara rendahnya.

"Mianhae~ Ini semua memang salahku." ujar Jongin tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Sehun hanya menatap surai hitam itu hingga sebuah ide muncul di benaknya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibir pucatnya. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya di samping Jongin lalu melingkarkan tangan di lengannya, membuat pria bermarga Kim itu terkejut bukan main.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat." Sehun menyeringai kecil kemudian segera menarik lengan Jongin hingga mereka berjalan semakin cepat meninggalkan sekolah.

.

.

.

Kris tampak mengecek beberapa dokumen-dokumen milik pasien di salah satu rak di ruang kerjanya. Jarinya membuka lembar demi lembar kertas-kertas tersebut dan sesekali ia menggigit bibir bawahnya tampak berpikir. Namun seketika ia terkesiap kaget saat pintu ruangannya tiba-tiba saja terbuka lebar lalu menampilkan 2 sosok anak muda yang masih memakai seragam sekolahnya. Kedatangan mereka diikuti seorang suster dengan raut wajah yang tampak kesal.

"Kris Uisanim, saya sudah mengatakan pada mereka jika mereka harus membuat janji terlebih dahulu dengan Anda. Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras dan menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan Anda." Penjelasan seorang suster membuat Kris menatap 2 orang pria muda yang kini berdiri di depannya. Kris hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kepada suster tersebut pertanda semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan mengisyaratkan kepada wanita itu jika ia boleh pergi dari ruangannya. Suster tersebut pada akhirnya membiarkan Jongin dan juga Sehun yang tak mau beranjak satu langkah pun dari ruangan Kris.

"Duduklah." Ujar Kris pada keduanya. Jongin menarik salah satu kursi kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya sedikit kasar sementara Sehun masih tetap berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sehun-ah, duduklah." Ujar Kris sekali lagi yang kini sudah menempatkan dirinya pada kursi kerjanya. Akhirnya Sehun duduk di samping Jongin dengan gerakan perlahan.

"Kenapa kalian datang begitu tiba-tiba eoh?" tanya Kris bingung karena biasanya Sehun akan menghubunginya terlebih dahulu sebelum mereka bertemu. Sehun menyiku lengan Jongin hingga pria itu membersihkan tenggorokannya dengan berdehem pelan. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Memperhatikan gerakan-gerakan aneh yang dibuat Sehun maupun Jongin.

"Langsung saja." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya di depan Sehun. Meminta cincin yang sedari tadi menghuni saku blazer pria cantik itu. Ia pun mengeluarkan kotak biru tersebut dengan ragu dan Jongin menyambarnya dengan cepat karena menurutnya gerakan Sehun terkesan lambat. Kris yang duduk di depan mereka tak dapat melepaskan pandangannya pada benda tersebut. Kemudian matanya beralih pada sosok Sehun dan juga Jongin saat kotak biru itu sudah mendarat di mejanya, tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa maksud semua ini?" ujar Kris masih berusaha bersikap tenang. Sehun menginjak kaki Jongin hingga ia mendapat sebuah death glare dari pemilik mata obsidian itu. Sementara Sehun sendiri hanya tertunduk, tak mampu menatap wajah Kris yang seolah menuntutnya sebuah penjelasan.

"Jika kau merasa seorang pria, berikan sendiri cincin itu pada Luhan Hyung. Dengan begitu baru aku akan memaafkanmu." Tukas Jongin dingin. Kris menatap manik mata anak itu yang memberinya tatapan tajam. Kemudian ia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sehun namun anak itu masih saja tertunduk. Melihat Sehun yang merasa tak nyaman dengan tatapan Kris, akhirnya Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun hingga ia terkesiap kaget dan tubuhnya ikut berdiri saat Jongin menariknya untuk berdiri.

"Soal Luhan Hyung, biar aku yang mengurusnya." Jongin menarik Sehun pergi dari ruangan kerja Kris. Sebelum pergi ia sempat menggumamkan kata maaf pada Kris yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah pria tampan itu. Untung saja Jongin tidak meledak-ledak seperti pertemuan waktu itu, saat ia tiba-tiba saja menghantam Kris tepat di rahangnya. Sehun sedikit lega karena Jongin tidak memicu keributan dan bisa bersikap lebih tenang walaupun nada bicaranya terkesan tak sopan dan juga ketus.

Sehun melirik tangannya yang kini tengah digenggam Jongin. Ada perasaan hangat yang menjalar saat kulit itu menyentuh kulitnya. Sehun menelan salivanya, berusaha menetralisir perasaan campur aduk yang bisa membuatnya salah tingkah.

"Jongin-ah~" panggilnya pelan. Jongin hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya kemudian menggerakkan tangannya yang kini berada dalam genggaman Jongin. Ia berhenti, hingga Jongin pun berhenti dan kini memperhatikan tangannya. Ia membulatkan matanya lalu segera melepaskan tangan Sehun dengan menghempaskannya sedikit kasar.

"Yaaaa!" pekikan Sehun terdengar cukup keras hingga beberapa orang di sekitarnya menoleh ke arahnya dan membuatnya benar-benar malu setengah mati lalu segera membungkukkan badannya kepada mereka. Sementara Jongin malah meninggalkannya hingga dengan cepat Sehun menyusul pria itu dan kembali mensejajarkan langkahnya.

"Ya kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" protes Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan lirikan Jongin. Ingin sekali rasanya Sehun mendorong tubuh Jongin hingga ia berguling ke lantai dasar mengingat mereka kini tengah berada di atas eskalator. Sehun benar-benar muak dengan raut wajah Jongin yang tak pernah berubah itu. Namun tetap saja ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat wajah itu muncul di hadapannya.

"Kau tak pernah menonton gag show?" celetuk Sehun dengan wajah memberengut kesal. Jongin akhirnya menghadapkan seluruh wajahnya pada Sehun agar pria itu puas.

"Mwo?" ujarnya ketus. Sehun memutar bola matanya untuk yang entah ke berapa kalinya saat dirasa sikap Jongin sama sekali tak ada manis-manisnya.

"Kim Jongin, sepertinya aku harus mengajarimu satu hal." Ucap Sehun pelan namun masih bisa terdengar di telinga Jongin.

"Kau tak perlu mengajariku apapun." Jawabnya masih dengan nada yang sama, ketus. Sehun mengatupkan rahangnya kemudian dengan sigap ia menarik tangan Jongin dan entah membawanya kemana.

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam 2 buah tiket di tangannya. Saat berhasil keluar dari antrian panjang itu ia bisa melihat Jongin yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya pada sebuah pilar sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya pada lantai dengan wajah yang bosan. Sebelah tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana dan mulutnya terus saja mengunyah permen karet yang rasanya sudah tak manis lagi. Beruntung pria itu tidak kabur dan masih tetap berada disana. Sehun segera berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah sumringah. Entah kenapa ia benar-benar terobsesi untuk membuat Jongin bisa tertawa lebar. Dan itulah alasan kenapa mereka sekarang ada disana. Di sebuah gedung pertunjukkan yang hanya dalam hitungan menit akan menampilkan sebuah acara favorit Sehun yang selalu ia tonton saat tengah malam. Mungkin saja jika beruntung ia akan masuk televisi dan membuat Eomma-nya bangga(?). Konyol memang. Namun hanya cara ini yang tiba-tiba terlintas di benak Sehun.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu." Tangannya menyodorkan sebuah tiket pada Jongin namun pria itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan selembar kertas yang kini berada di depannya. Sehun memajukan bibir bawahnya.

"Ya, kau terlihat seperti wanita jika seperti itu." Cibir Sehun asal namun terdengar begitu tajam di telinga Jongin. Ia segera menatap Sehun sengit lalu dengan cepat menyambar tiketnya kemudian berjalan tergesa meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya terkekeh di belakangnya.

Mereka duduk di deretan kursi di bagian tengah. Banyak kamera di setiap sudut yang siap menyorot mereka kapan saja. Dilihatnya Jongin sudah duduk terlebih dahulu dengan menumpangkan salah satu kakinya pada kaki yang lain dan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya. Sama sekali tak ada guratan senang di wajahnya. Di mata Sehun wajah Jongin terlihat seperti pakaian yang belum sempat disetrika. Benar-benar kusut dan tak tak enak untuk dilihat. Sehun menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Jongin kemudian ia kembali terkekeh pelan.

"Jika kau tidak tertawa, berarti kau memang tidak normal!" sindir Sehun sambil memposisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin untuk menikmati show yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tak lupa ia mengeluarkan ponselnya kemudian menyalakan kamera depan lalu merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Bisa saja kan jika kamera nanti tiba-tiba saja mengarah kepada mereka?

"Kenapa kau terus memaksaku untuk tertawa? Jika aku ingin tertawa, maka aku akan tertawa. Jika tidak, untuk apa aku tertawa?"

"Sssshhh diamlah! Sebentar lagi acaranya akan dimulai." Sehun meletakkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya. Jongin meliriknya kesal kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya pada stage yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna merah.

"Membosankan." Komentarnya pedas. Sehun tak begitu menghiraukannya. Ia hanya fokus pada stage di depannya sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti Jongin. Entahlah. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak menonton gag show, ia jadi sering berbicara dengan istilah-istilah aneh yang ia dapat dari acara tersebut.

Lampu mulai dipadamkan. Terdengar ricuh penonton yang tak sabar ingin segera melihat pertunjukkan lucu yang akan menguapkan rasa kesal, marah, bosan, suntuk, bahkan benci mereka. Semua orang terlihat begitu antusias, kecuali satu orang yang kini tengah duduk di samping Sehun. Pria itu masih tetap memasang wajah datarnya meskipun gelak tawa menggelegar di seluruh penjuru tempat.

Acara sudah berlangsung selama beberapa menit namun Jongin masih belum bisa menangkap dimana letak lucunya mereka-orang-orang yang kini tengah bergerak dengan hebohnya di atas stage sana-dengan joke-joke yang mampu membuat perut siapa saja sakit. Jongin tidak terlalu mengerti. Dan satu hal yang menurutnya begitu mengganggu adalah tawa Sehun yang terdengar begitu nyaring tepat di telinganya. Namun rasa kesal itu menguap entah kemana saat Jongin melirik Sehun di sampingnya dan melihat langsung bagaimana ekspresi Sehun saat tertawa. Jongin tertegun. Eyesmile cantik yang selalu membuatnya terjatuh ke dalam lubang bernama-entah apa itu namanya-atau mungkin cinta? Saat bibir itu tersungging, membentuk lengkungan indah yang menambah kecantikan di wajah pucatnya. Sesekali Sehun menepuk pahanya karena tak mampu menahan rasa geli. Jongin sudah sepenuhnya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Oh Sehun. Yang tertangkap oleh retinanya kini adalah sebuah sosok yang terlihat begitu senang-dan oh! Lupakan suara nyaring Sehun yang membuat telinga Jongin sakit! Itu pengecualian.

Jongin masih betah memandangi Sehun. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak normal hingga tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyuman tipis terukir di bibir penuhnya. Sehun yang sejak tadi merasa diperhatikan kemudian menoleh ke arah pria tan itu dan ia bisa dengan jelas menangkap sebuah senyuman yang jarang sekali Jongin tunjukkan pada siapapun, terutama dirinya. Sehun terpaku. Ia terpaku pada wajah Jongin yang menurutnya terlihat begitu lembut dan berbeda dari biasanya. Raut wajah tenang dengan sorot mata yang hangat. Sehun hampir tersedak salivanya sendiri. Kini ia dan Jongin saling menatap satu sama lain hingga Sehun akhirnya pamit pada Jongin untuk pergi ke toilet. Pria itu baru tersadar jika ia sudah melakukan hal bodoh dan memalukan. Jongin hanya mengacak rambutnya sambil merutuk tak jelas kemudian berusaha untuk menormalkan kembali detak jantungnya. Namun pada akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan gedung pertunjukkan karena menurutnya percuma saja jika ia tetap berada disana toh ini bukan keinginannya untuk menonton show bodoh itu.

Sementara Sehun yang kini sudah berada di dalam toilet hanya bisa menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar. Kepalanya memang masih terasa sedikit pening namun wajah pucatnya tergantikan oleh rona merah di kedua pipinya, bahkan seluruh wajahnya terasa begitu panas. Tangannya memegangi dadanya yang berdegup luar biasa. Jika Sehun tetap berada disana mungkin saja ia sudah kehilangan nyawanya karena sulit bernafas.

Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menenangkan diri, ia pun berniat untuk kembali ke dalam gedung namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk toilet. Sehun cukup kaget dan ia berdehem pelan untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya.

"Ya, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau ingin ke toilet juga?" ujar Sehun pada Jongin yang tengah melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Aku lapar." Jawabnya singkat.

"Kau lapar? Kenapa kau pergi ke toilet?" pertanyaan Sehun yang terkesan bodoh membuat Jongin memutar bola matanya. Sebelum ia membuka mulutnya tiba-tiba saja Sehun kini sudah berada tepat di depannya, dengan kedua tangan menggenggam lengan Jongin begitu kuat dan tubuh yang agak direndahkan hingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan dada bidang Jongin di depannya. Ia sedikit tersentak dengan sikap Sehun yang tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu.

"A-ada apa?" ujarnya tergagap.

"Sssshhh jangan berbalik! Chanyeol dan Baekhyun Hyung ada di belakangmu! Jika Chanyeol melihatku ada disini bisa gawat! Apalagi jika ia tahu aku pergi bersamamu. Dugaan dia jika aku menyukaimu pasti akan semakin kuat!"

Sehun, bicara apa kau?! Apa dia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Jongin?!

Seketika Sehun membulatkan matanya sambil menutup mulutnya saat ia menyadari ada yang salah dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan pada lawan bicaranya. Ia mendongak, menatap Jongin yang kini tengah menatapnya. Namun Jongin segera membuang tatapannya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun. Sehun terus merutuki dirinya di dalam hati sambil tertunduk malu. Jongin kini hanya bisa melihat rambut Sehun yang tampak begitu lembut jika tersentuh oleh kulitnya. Dan hidungnya bisa mencium harum bayi yang berasal dari surai coklat itu. Dan kini satu hal yang Jongin takutkan. Ia takut jika Sehun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya yang beritme cepat. Karena tak ingin hal itu terjadi, akhirnya ia menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan segera pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang tengah berkencan di tempat yang sama.

.

.

.

Jongin menekan tombol pada lift dan segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa pegal dan lelah. Seharian ini waktunya seolah tersita oleh Oh Sehun. Hanya Oh Sehun. Sesekali ia meregangkan otot-ototnya kemudian kembali terdiam. Otaknya melayang ke beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang diikuti dengan kekehan pelan. Oh Sehun, bukankah Jongin normal? Bahkan ia bisa tertawa hanya dengan memikirkan semua tingkah lakunya. Ia tertawa dengan keras saat kembali mengingat Sehun yang gugup dan malah menambahkan wasabi ke dalam makanannya lalu ia berteriak karena kepedasan. Ia terlihat sangat bodoh dan...menghibur. Lebih menghibur daripada gag show yang ia tonton setengahnya bersama Sehun. Jongin tak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Tak peduli dengan CCTV yang terpasang disana. Tak peduli jika orang yang berada di ruang kendali akan menganggapnya gila. Ia hanya bisa memegangi perutnya yang sakit kemudian mengusap cairan bening yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Oh Sehun~" ia merapalkan nama itu. Kemudian bibirnya kembali menyunggingkan senyum. Hangat. Jongin merasa hangat saat bersama Sehun. Seperti sinar matahari yang selalu menerpanya setiap pagi. Seolah dunia di sekitarnya berubah menjadi tak menarik saat Sehun berada di sampingnya. Kadang ia merasa menyesal jika tak pernah bisa menunjukkan bagaimana ekspresi bahagianya pada Sehun. Hanya mampu memasang wajah datar dan risih untuk menutupi semuanya. Menutupi perasaannya.

Lift pun berhenti di lantai 23. Saat pintu terbuka ia segera melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai sambil melakukan beberapa gerakan dance ringan yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun, kecuali kepada Luhan dan juga Kyungsoo. Mood-nya begitu baik hari ini. Biasanya Sehun hanya akan selalu membuat mood-nya buruk. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering dan ia segera merogohnya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut saat nama 'Baekhyun Hyung' tertera disana.

"Yeoboseyo?" ujarnya mengawali pembicaraan. Kini ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Hyung-nya. Telunjuknya mulai menekan password namun baru 3 angka yang ia tekan, ia merasa teggorokannya begitu tercekat. Matanya membulat sempurna dan rasa cemas mulai melandanya.

"Sekarang dia ada dimana?! Aku akan segera kesana!" Jongin segera mengakhiri panggilannya sesaat setelah Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia pun berlari dengan tergesa menuju lift. Satu hal yang kini ada dalam pikirannya adalah Kyungsoo yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai membersihkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya kini terasa lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Saat tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, teriakan Eomma-nya dari bawah sana membuatnya hampir terpeleset.

"Sehunnie, Junmyeonnie, makan malam sudah siap!"

Sehun bahkan tak memberi tahu Eomma-nya jika ia pingsan di sekolah. Sudah pasti teriakan Eomma-nya nanti hanya akan ditujukan kepadanya. Ia yakin Eomma-nya tak akan pernah berhenti mengomel sebelum ia benar-benar puas menumpahkan isi hatinya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Hyung, Eomma menyuruh kita untuk makan." Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar Junmyeon dengan pelan. Tak berapa lama pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sosok tampan dengan rambut berantakan serta kamar yang seperti kapal pecah di belakangnya.

"Mian, kamarku sedikit berantakan." Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum garing. Sehun hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengikuti Junmyeon masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di tepi ranjang kemudian memperhatikan setiap barang yang berceceran di samping koper Hyung-nya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hyung? Membongkar oleh-oleh?" Sehun kini bejongkok di depan koper. Memperhatikan pakaian Junmyeon yang hampir semuanya kusut.

"Aku hanya mencari sesuatu. Aku yakin dulu tidak membawa benda itu bersamaku. Tapi ternyata benda itu tak ada dimana-mana. Apa aku memang membawanya bersamaku? Dan aku benar-benar lupa menyimpannya dimana." Junmyeon tampak mengobrak-abrik laci meja belajarnya. Namun percuma saja, benda itu tak dapat ia temukan.

"Huh? Benda apa yang kau maksud?" Sehun mengerutkan dahinya.

"Album foto kita."

"Album foto? Aku tak pernah melihatnya."

"Benarkah? Sampulnya berwarna coklat tua."

Sehun tampak mengingat-ingat namun ia yakin jika sama sekali belum pernah menemukan benda tersebut di kamar ini.

"Mungkin kau memang membawanya ke Indonesia."

"Hahh mungkin saja. Aigooo kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu melupakan sesuatu." Junmyeon tampak mengeluh sambil meremat rambut hitamnya. Sehun terkekeh pelan dengan eyesmile cantik yang selalu membuat setiap orang betah menatapnya.

"Faktor U?"

"U?"

"Usia."

"Yaaa Oh Sehun kau sedang mengejekku eoh?" Junmyeon segera melompat ke punggung Sehun hingga mereka kini berguling di lantai.

"Yaaa Hyung punggungku akh! N-ne ampun Hyung ya!" Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan lengan Junmyeon yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Shireo! Kau sudah mengejekku! Rasakan ini!" Junmyeon menjitak kepala Sehun bertubi-tubi meskipun tidak terlalu keras. Entah kapan terakhir kalinya mereka bercanda seperti ini. Kekanakkan memang. Bahkan mereka bukan anak berusia 8 tahun lagi. Mereka kini hanya tertawa begitu keras hingga tidak menyadari sosok wanita dengan kekuatan super sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tatapan kesal. Sehun adalah orang pertama yang melihat Eomma-nya dan ia segera mencubit Junmyeon tepat di bagian perutnya.

"Akh Sehunnie sakit!" pekiknya kemudian. Ia hendak membalasnya namun Sehun segera memberi isyarat jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Junmyeon memutar kepalanya dan mendapati Eomma-nya yang tengah berkacak pinggang. Ia pun segera menarik Sehun untuk berdiri.

"Hyung, lebih baik kita cari aman saja." Sehun menggumamkan sesuatu nyaris tak menggerakkan bibirnya.

"Eomma, kau akan terlihat cantik jika tersenyum. Benar kan Sehunnie?" Junmyeon menyiku lengan Sehun dan pria yang lebih muda darinya itu mengangguk pelan dengan senyum yang begitu dipaksakan.

"Mwo? Terlihat cantik? Jadi aku tidak cantik jika tidak tersenyum? Neo~ Ya!"

"Kabur Sehunnie!"

.

.

.

"Eomma kenapa aku yang jadi korban?" Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal. Pasalnya hanya ia yang terkena jitakan dari Eomma-nya sementara Junmyeon tak bisa menahan tawanya sambil sesekali menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya. Meskipun tak sakit tapi tetap saja menurutnya itu tak adil! Padahal Junmyeon sendiri yang mengatakan kalimat itu dan Sehun sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa.

"Anggap saja itu hukuman!"

"Hukuman apa? Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku pergi bersama Jongin? Ini sama sekali tak seperti yang kau kira! Eomma pikir aku pria macam apa yang selau kelayapan setiap malam?" ceroscos Sehun sebal. Nafsu makannya sudah hilang dan ia tak merasa lapar sama sekali.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan habiskan makananmu!" ucapnya tegas.

**Plak!**

Sebuah kipas plastik mendarat di kepala Junmyeon hingga ia hampir saja tersedak oleh makanannya.

"Eomma waeeee?" Junmyeon tampak merajuk.

"Agar adikmu berhenti mengoceh." Ucapnya polos. Junmyeon melirik Sehun yang kini hanya menjulurkan lidah padanya.

"Ya Junmyeonnie~"

"Mwo?"

Nyonya Oh memunggungi mereka berdua.

"Apa kabar Appa-mu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat Junmyeon berhenti menyuapkan nasi. Ia melirik Sehun dan berbicara lewat tatapan mata mereka. Junmyeon mengunyah nasinya kemudian menelannya. Memastikan jika tak ada sedikitpun makanan tersisa di mulutnya saat ia berbicara.

"Baik."

"Apa dia makan dengan benar? Siapa yang setiap hari memasak untuknya? Lalu bagaimana kesehatannya? Siapa yang~" ucapannya terhenti. Sehun dan Junmyeon kembali memandang satu sama lain hingga akhirnya mereka berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah Eomma-nya. Junmyeon memeluk pinggang Eomma-nya sementara Sehun merangkul pundak sempit itu. Keduanya menyandarkan dagu mereka di masing-masing sisi bahu Eomma-nya.

"Eomma~~~~" rengek mereka secara bersamaan. Nyonya Oh hanya berdecak pelan sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Mwo? Aigoo kalian kenapa eoh? Cepat habiskan makanan kalian!"

"Tersenyum dulu baru aku akan menghabiskan makanannya." Ancam Junmyeon sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hmmm seperti ini? Eoh? Eoh?" ia memamerkan senyuman garingnya pada kedua anak laki-lakinya. Namun pada akhirnya Sehun dan Junmyeon hanya tertawa karena menurut mereka ekspresi Eomma-nya benar-benar lucu. Melihat keduanya tertawa, Nyonya Oh pun menjawil hidung kakak beradik itu dengan gemas. Kali ini ia benar-benar tersenyum begitu lembut. Dan juga cantik. Yah, kecantikan Sehun dan juga Junmyeon memang berasal dari Eomma-nya.

"Kalian~"

.

.

.

Jongin sudah beberapa kali memeras handuk untuk Kyungsoo yang kini hanya terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Suhu tubuhnya benar-benar tinggi hingga menunjukkan angka 40°. Tubuh Kyungsoo agak menggigil. Jongin semakin mengeratkan selimut tebal hingga mencapat batas lehernya.

"Hyung~ Kenapa bisa seperti ini eoh?" Jongin menatap Kyungsoo dengan khawatir. Wajah pria mungil itu memerah dengan kantung mata yang terlihat begitu jelas. Ia yakin jika Kyungsoo memang terlalu lelah. Sudah berapa kali ia mengingatkan pria ini untuk tidak terlalu memaksakan diri jika memang ia tak sanggup. Namun Kyungsoo memang keras kepala dan selalu saja tidak mendengarkan ucapan Jongin.

Ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Kyungsoo berada dalam kondisi yang buruk. Dan sesuatu terlintas di otaknya. Ia sudah tak peduli dengan gengsi ataupun harga diri. Kesehatan Kyungsoo lebih penting dari pada egonya. Ia ingat jika tempo hari Sehun memberinya nomor ponsel Kris. Jongin pun segera mengeluakan ponselnya dari saku blazernya kemudian mencari kontak Kris disana. Dan dalam hitungan detik, panggilannya tersambung kepada dokter muda itu.

"Bukankah kau seorang dokter? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu sekarang. Datanglah ke jalan xxx." Jongin menutup teleponnya kemudian mendesah pelan. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah pribadi mereka. Ini tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan Luhan dan kehidupan masa lalu mereka. Hanya Kris yang dapat menolongnya saat ini. Sementara menunggu kedatangan Kris, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur untuk membuatkan bubur dan juga sup untuk Kyungsoo makan jika ia terbangun nanti.

.

.

.

Sehun tak berhenti menguap saat pelajaran matematika. Ia bahkan tak hanya menguap pada pelajaran itu, namun hampir di semua mata pelajaran, kecuali olah raga dan seni. Eomma bilang ia memang sedikit berbeda dengan Junmyeon yang pintar. Bahkan mungkin memang bertolak belakang. Tapi Sehun tak mempermasalahkan itu. Hanya saja yang kini menjadi masalahnya adalah sebuah bangku kosong yang sejajar dengan bangkunya. Kemana dia? Padahal jam pelajaran pertama akan segera usai. Bahkan tak ada kabar apapun darinya.

"Mwo?!" pekik Sehun dengan suara yang nyaring hingga membuat seisi kelas menoleh ke arahnya. Apa dia baru saja mengatakan kenapa Jongin tak menghubunginya? Bahkan mereka tak saling bertukar nomor telepon.

"Oh Sehun!" tegur Seonsaengnim dengan mata melotot hampir keluar. Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian segera meminta maaf dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Teman-temannya hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyolnya itu, kecuali Chanyeol. Ia sebenarnya tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jongin karena kebetulan tadi malam ia sendiri tengah bersama Baekhyun saat mereka mengunjungi cafe kemudian melihat sendiri bagaimana Kyungsoo terjatuh lalu tak sadarkan diri. Hingga pada akhirnya Jongin datang masih dengan seragam sekolahnya kemudian menggendong Kyungsoo entah kemana.

Dilihatnya Sehun kini tampak muram. Chanyeol memang peka. Ia pantas menamakan dirinya sebagai sahabat Oh Sehun. Ia tahu jika gurat kekhawatiran itu ditujukan untuk Jongin karena Sehun terus saja melirik bangku kosong tersebut.

**Pluk**

Sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat di depannya. Ia melirik Chanyeol yang tengah membuat gesture agar Sehun membacanya.

'_Mencari Jonginnie-mu? Dia baik-baik saja. Hanya saja...'_

Mata Sehun menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan kedua telinga yang memerah sempurna. Apa maksudnya dengan kata 'Jonginnie-mu'? Ia bertanya-tanya apa lanjutan dari kalimatnya itu. Namun Chanyeol hanya menggerakkan bibirnya jika ia akan memberitahunya nanti. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya. Ia pun membalas tulisan Chanyeol di kertas tersebut kemudian melemparkan gumpalan kertas hingga mengenai lengan Chanyeol. Pria itu segera memungut benda kusut itu yang terjatuh tepat di sebelah kakinya.

'_Jonginnie-ku? Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tak mencarinya! Aku sama sekali tak khawatir padanya! Jadi jangan salah paham!'_

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya kemudian kembali menulis di bawah tulisan Sehun lalu melempar kertas tersebut hingga mendarat di depan wajah Sehun yang tampak bosan.

'_Kenapa tulisanmu jelek sekali?! Lalalala~ Aku tak membacanya~~~~~'_

'_Chanyeol sialan!' _umpatnya kesal. Kemudian ia meremas kertas tersebut dengan menambahkan beberapa lembar kertas lagi dan juga sebuah penghapus lalu melemparnya hingga mengenai kepala Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu segera memutar kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun dengan tajam sambil mengusap kepalanya yang lumayan sakit karena Sehun melemparnya begitu kuat.

"Rasakan!" gumam Sehun begitu puas.

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kedua Jongin tak masuk sekolah. Sehun tak bisa lagi menutupi rasa khawatirnya. Ia terlalu gengsi jika bertanya pada Chanyeol karena setelahnya pria itu pasti akan terus-terusan mengejeknya dan itu membuatnya risih.

"Memikirkan Kkamjong?" suara berat itu menginterupsi makan siangnya. Chanyeol mendaratkan tubuhnya pada kursi di sebrang Sehun.

"Kkamjong?" Sehun tak mengerti dengan apa yang diucapkan Chanyeol. Siapa itu Kkamjong? Kenapa ia baru mendengar nama itu?

"Maksudku Jongin." Chanyeol menyeruput orange juice-nya hingga tak bersisa.

"Kenapa kau memanggilnya Kkamjong?" tanya Sehun penasaran. Darimana Chanyeol tahu Jongin dipanggil Kkamjong? Apa ada yang ia tak tahu?

"Kenapa kau begitu ingin tahu? Jadi benar kan jika kau menyukainya?" senyum jahil tercetak di bibir Chanyeol. Sehun lagi-lagi memutar bola matanya. Mungkin sudah menjadi hobi.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya! Jadi berhenti mengatakan jika aku menyukai Jongin!"

"Tapi kau memang menyukainya! Tercetak jelas di jidatmu!" Chanyeol menoyor dahi Sehun kemudian mengetuk-ngetukkan telunjuknya beberapa kali.

"Iiisshh Park Chanyeol!" ia segera menepis tangan Chanyeol kemudian kembali memakan rotinya.

"Kenapa kau tak bertanya pada Luhan Hyung?"

Usulan Chanyeol memberinya sedikit pencerahan. Ia menjentikkan jarinya kemudian segera mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Benar kan jika kau memang mencemaskannya? Kau tak perlu menyembunyikannya dariku lagi, bodoh."

Jadi Chanyeol menjebaknya?

"Chanyeol-ah~" Sehun menatapnya dengan mata memelas, bibir melengkung ke bawah, dengan pipi yang digembungkan sebelum akhirnya ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang terlipat.

"Chanyeol-ah katakan jika aku masih normal~"

"Wae? Bukankah normal jika menyukai seseorang?"

"Tapi Jongin itu namja~"

"Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun Hyung? Apa kau pikir dia itu yeoja? Dia namja Oh Sehun, namja!"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang tampak serius.

"Cari dia dan katakan padanya. Sebelum kau benar-benar terlambat." Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Sehun akhirnya mengangguk pelan masih dengan wajah cemberutya.

.

.

.

Jongin sibuk memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan ke dalam keranjang. Ia berniat memasak sesuatu untuk Kyungsoo karena semenjak bangun kemarin ia tak mau makan sedikit pun. Mungkin saja jika Jongin membuat makanan kesukaannya ia mau makan walau hanya sedikit.

Kegiatannya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering. Ia meletakkan keranjang yang cukup berat kemudian mengangkat sebuah panggilan dari Luhan.

"Ye?"

"_Eodiga?" _terdengar nada marah pada suara Luhan.

"H-Hyung, aku~"

**To be continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

Author : jinluuu

Title : Neo Ttaemune / Chapter 10-**END** [KaiHun]

Pairings : KaiHun, slight!KaiSoo, ChanBaek, KrisHan, SuD.O

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin

Other Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Kris,

Tao, Kim Junmyeon as Oh Junmyeon, Lay

Genre : Romance(?), Friendship, YAOI, Typo(s)

Rate : PG

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Last chapter! Thx for readers&reviewers! Next chapter It's Not All About Money akan saya update secepatnya^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Neo Ttaemune Chapter 10**

"_Kau berbohong padaku? Kau bilang menginap di rumah teman tapi kenapa 2 hari ini kau tak masuk sekolah?!"_

Jongin sedikit terkejut saat Luhan tahu jika ia tak masuk sekolah. Siapa yang memberitahunya? Tak terbersit sedikitpun nama Sehun di otaknya.

"Biar kujelaskan Hyung~"

"_Kenapa kau bolos? Kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui? Katakan!" _lagi-lagi Luhan memotong ucapannya. Jongin hanya mendesah pelan. Ia memang salah tak memberi tahu Luhan terlebih dahulu.

"Hyung aku~"

"_Untung saja Sehunnie memberitahuku jika kau tak masuk sekolah. Kau tahu jika dia begitu mencemaskanmu? Karena tak ada sedikit pun kabar tentangmu!"_

'_Sehun mencemaskanku?'_ Jongin merasakan desiran aneh di tubuhnya. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

"_Kau dimana eoh?" _tanya Luhan sekali lagi.

"Hyung, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Maafkan aku."

"_Jongin! Kim Jongin! Kim..."_

**Pip**

Jongin memutuskan panggilannya secara sepihak. Jika berbicara dengan Luhan ia harus mengatakannya sejelas mungkin hingga pria itu mengerti. Sementara Kyungsoo pasti akan mencarinya jika terbangun nanti. Ia pun berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar belanjaannya dan segera bergegas pulang menuju ke tempat Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya berdiri sambil menunggu panggilannya tersambung pada seseorang. Matanya tak lepas dari kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang terlihat begitu indah jika dilihat dari posisi Sehun saat ini. Sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari letak Sungai Han. Bahkan ia bisa melihat lampu-lampu taman dipingggir Sungai Han dari atas sini. Sehun menikmatinya meskipun udara dingin membuatnya sedikit bergetar.

"Hyung~" ucapnya saat seseorang mengangkat teleponnya.

"Katakan pada Eomma jika aku akan pulang terlambat malam ini. Aku~ Aku ada sedikit urusan bersama Jongin. Jebaaaaal~" rengek Sehun sedikit manja. Junmyeon di ujung telepon sana hanya menyetujui permintaan adiknya. Sehun pun mengakhiri panggilannya kemudian menatap layar ponselnya cukup lama. Jarinya bergerak hingga menampilkan sebuah nomor yang belum sempat ia beri nama. Lebih tepatnya menatap nomor ponsel Jongin yang baru saja didapatnya dari Luhan. Ia pun berbalik, memperhatikan deretan rumah yang terletak di atas sana. Entah dimana rumah sewaan Kyungsoo berada. Yang ia tahu Jongin berada disana. Jongin dan Kyungsoo ada disana. Di dalam ruangan yang sama selama 2 hari ini. Ah, bahkan mereka tidur bersama. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berputar di otaknya. Dadanya begitu sesak karena cemburu. Ia mungkin menyesal kenapa saat ini hanya berdiri di tempat ini. Ia mungkin menyesal sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada Jongin dan juga Kyungsoo. Dan ia mungkin menyesal karena sudah berlari dari sekolah menuju cafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja hanya untuk menanyakan dimana alamat rumah yang disewa Kyungsoo.

Sehun kembali menatap ponselnya. Ia hanya mendesah pelan. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyentuh icon 'panggil' pada ponselnya dan panggilannya pun terhubung.

"_Yeoboseyo?" _suara serak itu membuat tangannya bergetar karena gugup. Sehun tak lagi merasa dingin walaupun pakaian yang ia pakai hanya seragam berlengan pendek tanpa blazer kuningnya. Suara Jongin bahkan mampu membuat saraf di seluruh tubuhnya berhenti bekerja. Ia hanya terdiam kaku. Lidahnya kelu dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"_Yeoboseyo? Nuguseyo?" _suara itu masih terdengar tenang. Sehun tersadar dan segera membuka mulutnya sebelum Jongin benar-benar menutup teleponnya dan tak akan mengangkatnya lagi.

"Yeo-yeoboseyo. Jongin-ah, ini aku." Sehun menjeda kalimatnya dengan menelan salivanya yang terasa mengganjal.

"_..."_

"Ini aku, Sehun. Oh Sehun, teman sekelasmu." Sehun bahkan mengatakan statusnya sebagai teman sekelas Jongin. Ia tak tahu berapa orang Sehun yang Jongin kenal. Jika perlu ia akan mengatakan siapa nama Eomma-nya atau Hyungnya atau bahkan jika perlu ia akan mengatakan bahwa ia mengenal Luhan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan juga Kyungsoo agar Jongin tidak salah mengenal Sehun. Terlalu berlebihan memang.

"_Wae?" _sebuah pertanyaan singkat yang membuat jantungnya begitu ngilu. Sehun hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa sakit yang terasa begitu nyata di dadanya. Apa Jongin tak peka jika Sehun mencemaskannya?

"Aniyo. Aku hanya- aku hanya ingin memastikan jika ini adalah nomormu. Ternyata ini benar nomormu? Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpannya. Aku tutup!"

Sehun dengan cepat menutup teleponnya.

"Neo mwohae, Oh Sehun?" ia mengusap kasar air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Jongin neo baboya!" rutuknya lagi. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada anak tangga kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kakinya. Menangis. Dadanya begitu sesak. Kali ini ia benar-benar menyesal kenapa ia harus mencintai Jongin.

.

.

.

Jongin cukup tersentak saat Sehun memutuskan teleponnya begitu saja. Untuk apa Sehun menghubunginya? Hanya untuk mengecek nomor ponselnya? Setahu Jongin, Sehun termasuk tipe orang dengan gengsi yang tinggi. Ia yakin jika sesuatu terjadi pada Sehun.

"Jongin-ah?" panggilan Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunannya. Ia segera mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah memakan buburnya. Ia sudah agak baikan dan sudah mau memakan makanannya.

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat perubahan raut wajah Jongin. Pria itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung~"

"Ne?"

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika malam ini aku tak menginap disini?" Jongin tak menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Pria mungil itu mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Eoh. Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu pulang sejak kemarin? Dan, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

"Aniyo. Kalau begitu aku akan pulang sekarang. Jangan lupa minum obatmu." Jongin segera mengambil jaket dan juga tasnya.

"K-kenapa buru-buru sekali? Apa memang terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Kyungsoo cemas. Jongin menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Hyung, kau jangan takut. Tak ada apapun yang terjadi." Jongin mengelus kepala Kyungsoo dan tersenyum begitu hangat untuk meyakinkan jika semuanya baik-baik saja. Ia pun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang hanya menatapnya dengan sedih.

"Gomawo, Jongin-ah~"

.

.

.

Jongin setengah berlari. Matanya tak lepas dari nomor Sehun di ponselnya. Entah kenapa ia begitu mencemaskan pria ceroboh itu. Ia merasa bersalah pada Sehun karena sudah mencemaskannya. Namun langkahnya harus terhenti karena saat panggilannya tersambung pada Sehun, ia bisa mendengar suara ponsel dari bawah sana. Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Matanya membulat saat mengetahui seseorang yang tengah terduduk dengan kepala tenggelam seutuhnya pada kedua kakinya di anak tangga pertama di bawah sana. Ia hapal betul sosok itu. Oh Sehun. Bukankah sudah jelas jika ia Sehun? Bahkan nomor yang ia hubungi terhubung pada ponsel yang tergeletak di samping pria itu.

Jongin menuruni tangga dengan perlahan. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa didengar Sehun. Saat langkahnya semakin dekat, ia melihat punggung Sehun bergetar dan suara isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Jongin tertegun. Kenapa Sehun menangis? Apa karena dia? Dan kenapa Sehun bisa berada disini? Apa jangan-jangan dia~

"Sehun-ah~" ia tak bisa diam saja. Ia tak bisa menahan untuk tidak melantunkan nama Sehun dari mulutnya. Sehun seketika mendongak. Mendapati Jongin yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"J-Jongin?" ujarnya tergagap. Ia menghapus air mata dengan punggung tangannya. Matanya yang memerah menatap Jongin yang begitu ia rindukan. Kulit coklat eksotis yang tertempa cahaya lampu serta pahatan wajah tampan yang mampu membuatnya tak bisa lupa. Sehun kembali tertunduk sambil mengusap air matanya yang tak mau berhenti mengalir. Dan jantungnya hampir meloncat keluar saat tangan hangat Jongin tiba-tiba saja menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Katakan sekali lagi." Ucapannya membuat Sehun berkerut bingung. Ia kembali menatap wajah Jongin yang tampak begitu serius.

"Katakan jika kau mencemaskanku." Jongin teringat dengan ucapan Luhan yang mengatakan jika Sehun mencemaskannya. Dan benar saja, Sehun hanya mengangguk masih dengan wajah tertunduk. Tanpa banyak berpikir Jongin merengkuh tubuh kurus Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. Saat dirasa tubuh Sehun begitu dingin, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perbatasan leher dan pundak Sehun.

"Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri disini eoh?" Jongin menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada lengan Sehun yang tampak membeku. Tanpa tersadar ia memberi kecupan ringan pada leher putih itu lalu menghembuskan udara panas dari mulutnya agar Sehun merasa hangat. Pria cantik itu cukup terkejut. Tubuhnya sedikit begetar saat Jongin melakukan hal yang tak biasa kepadanya. Lututnya tiba-tiba lemas dan mungkin ia akan kehilangan keseimbangannya jika saja Jongin tak menopangnya.

"Kenapa kau malah diam disini?"

"Aku takut~" Sehun tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya membalas pelukan Jongin dan mencium aroma maskulin tubuh Jongin yang mampu membuatnya tenang.

"Aku takut jika melihatmu bersama Kyungsoo Hyung. A-aku takut jika kau akan mengusirku pergi dari sana. Aku takut jika~"

"Sssshhh bukankah aku ada disini? Kau tak perlu takut." Jongin segera memotong ucapan Sehun. Mereka cukup lama berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Meleburkan detak jantung masing-masing menjadi rasa hangat yang menenangkan.

Jongin melepaskan jaketnya saat pelukan mereka sudah terlepas lalu memakaikannya pada tubuh pucat di depannya.

"Kajja, kita pulang." Jongin menggenggam tangan Sehun yang masih terasa dingin kemudian melangkahkan kaki mereka pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Matahari sudah tak terlalu panas menyengat. Karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seorang pria bertubuh mungil tampak menunggu seseorang yang tampaknya tak kunjung datang. Ia menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya tak nyaman saat rasa pegal melandanya. Mata kecilnya terus melirik jam tangan putihnya dan ia kembali menggembungkan pipinya sebal. Hingga tiba-tiba sosok badut kelinci berwarna putih muncul di depannya. Ia cukup terkejut saat badut tersebut seolah berbicara kepadanya kemudian mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Ia tak curiga sedikitpun kemudian mengikuti kemana badut kelinci itu melangkah. Mereka sampai di salah satu sudut taman yang tak begitu ramai. Pria mungil itu kini tampak was-was saat badut itu kini berdiri menghadap ke arahnya.

"W-wae?" tanya pria mungil itu heran. Namun bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, badut itu malah menari-nari tidak jelas dan membuatnya hanya bisa menatapnya datar.

"Saengil cukhahamnida! Saengil cukhahamnida! Saranghaneun Baekhyun Hyung~ Saengil cukhahamnida!" tiba-tiba sosok cantik bertubuh tinggi keluar dari balik pohon sambil membawa cake ulang tahun dengan angka 22 di atasnya.

"Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun terlihat begitu senang namun tidak dengan badut kelinci di depannya. Ia melepaskan kepala kelinci besar yang membuatnya hampir kehabisan nafas kemudian segera berteriak ke arah Sehun.

"Ya Oh Sehun ini belum saatnya kau muncul! Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan tarianku!" semburnya hingga Sehun kini berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menyuruhnya untuk meniup lilinnya.

"Tapi kau terlalu lama! Aku sudah ada janji dengan orang lain dan hampir terlambat!" Sehun balas meneriaki Chanyeol. OK, Sehun sudah menggagalkan rencananya!

"Kau sudah menghancurkan jalan ceritanya!" Chanyeol berjongkok sambil mengacak rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat. Begitupun wajah tampannya yang lebih mirip seperti habis disiram air. Baekhyun hanya terkekeh pelan melihat kekonyolan mereka berdua.

"Hyung, tolong pegangi cake-nya. Aku harus pergi sekarang. Selamat ulang tahun!" Sehun segera melesat pergi dari sana tanpa melirik ke arah Chnayeol yang tampak frustrasi.

"Gomawo Sehun-ah!" teriaknya. Baekhyun kini menatap Chanyeol kemudian berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey~" panggilnya hingga Chanyeol mendongak.

"Mianhae, ini benar-benar di luar rencanaku. Anak itu sudah menghancurkannya!" Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya sambil duduk bersila. Baekhyun pun kini berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Chanyeol. Ia meletakkan cake di atas kursi taman yang terletak di sampingnya kemudian tangannya bergerak untuk membersihkan keringat pada wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tertegun. Kemudian ia lebih terkejut lagi saat bibir tipis itu mengecup bibirnya singkat.

"Gomawo, Yeolli~" ucapnya malu-malu dengan wajah merona merah. Chanyeol hampir kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia hanya bisa membuka mulutnya seperti orang bodoh dengan mata membulat karena kaget. Baekhyun kembali terkekeh karenanya. Ide jahil terlintas di benaknya. Ia mencolek cream dengan telunjuknya kemudian mengoleskannya pada hidung dan pipi Chanyeol.

"Y-ya apa yang kau~" Chanyeol akhirnya mampu mengembalikan kesadarannya. Namun dilihatnya sesuatu berwarna putih mengotori ujung hidungnya.

"Ya Byun Baekhyun jangan lari! Awas kau ya!" Chanyeol kini berdiri lalu melepaskan kostum badutnya dan berlari mengejar Baekhyun yang terus tertawa begitu lebar. Karena kaki Baekhyun lebih pendek, Chanyeol dengan mudahnya menangkap tubuh mungil itu lalu mengangkatnya di pundaknya. *ChanBaek lagi syuting film India ㅋㅋㅋㅋ*

.

.

.

Mata Sehun terus mencari-cari 2 sosok pria yang sejak tadi ia ikuti. Seingatnya Kris dan Luhan berjalan ke dalam taman hiburan setelah mereka mengantri untuk membeli tiket dan seketika mereka hilang tanpa jejak.

"Kau yakin tadi mereka berjalan ke arah ini?" ujar Jongin dengan gerak-gerik yang sama dengan apa yang Sehun lakukan.

"Aku yakin sekali!" ia sampai harus berjinjit untuk mencari 2 hyung itu diantara kerumunan pengunjung.

"Seharusnya Kris Hyung dapat dengan mudah ditemukan karena dia begitu tinggi." Sehun kini menoleh ke arah Jongin yang tertinggal di belakangnya. Hei, ia bahkan lupa jika Jongin tak begitu suka dengan tempat ramai seperti ini, terlebih jika banyak wanita disana.

"Jongin-ah~" Sehun menghampiri Jongin yang tampak ragu.

"Kajja! Aku akan melindungimu dari mereka." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin dan meyakinkannya jika Jongin aman bersamanya. Pria itu tampak tak enak pada Sehun. Seharusnya ia yang melindungi Sehun, bukan malah dirinya.

"Jika mereka menyentuhmu, aku akan mencakarnya. Awoooo!" Sehun benar-benar konyol. Ia melolong seperti serigala dengan tangan bersiap untuk mencakar. Jongin hanya terkekeh pelan kemudian mengacak surai coklat itu.

"Gomawo~"

.

.

.

Kris dan Luhan sudah berdiri menghadap Sungai Han. Kerlap kerlip lampu taman dan juga lampu-lampu yang berasal dari taman hiburan membuat langit senja yang berangsur gelap terlihat semakin indah. Beberapa bintang sudah bermunculan di beberapa titik. Dan lampu bianglala yang menampilkan atraksinya terlihat begitu kontras dengan langit yang mulai berubah kelam.

"Kapan terakhir kali kita pergi kesini?" Kris membuka pembicaraan dengan kaku. Bernostalgia tentang masa lalu saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Luhan tak menjawabnya. Hanya menatap lurus ke depan dan sibuk dengan pikirannya. Kris meliriknya dengan senyuman hambar.

"Aku tahu jika semua ini terlalu mendadak." Kris meremas kotak biru beludru di saku mantelnya. Dilihatnya Luhan tersenyum tipis dan membuatnya tak bisa melepaskan tatapannya.

"Aku selalu menunggunya, Kris." Luhan akhirnya menoleh ke arahnya. Kris bisa melihat wajah cantik itu seutuhnya. Ia terpesona. Terpesona untuk yang ke sekian ratus kalinya. *highfive w/ Kris.*

"Aku selalu menunggumu untuk kembali." Lanjut Luhan dengan suara parau. Ia menangis. Mata indahnya kini tergenang oleh air mata yang siap turun kapan saja. Kris segera membawa Luhan ke dalam dekapannya.

"Mianhae~" ia mendekap Luhan begitu erat dan menenggelamkan wajah pria itu pada dada bidangnya. Luhan dapat mendengar detak jantung Kris yang begitu nyaring. Seperti lulabi yang menenangkan jiwa. Lengannya kini melingkar pada pinggang Kris sementara pria yang lebih tinggi darinya terus saja mengecup puncak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

Kris mengeluarkan tangannya beserta kotak biru dalam genggamannya. Ia mengeluarkan cincin yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia simpan dan hampir saja menjadi milik Luhan jika Jongin tak menggagalkan rencananya. Namun ia merasa beruntung jika rencana awalnya gagal. Jika tidak, ia dan Luhan mungkin tak akan pernah berakhir di tempat ini dan hanya akan menggantungkan kembali cerita cinta mereka.

Kris meraih jemari Luhan lalu menyematkan cincin itu di jari manisnya. Ia pun menyematkan cincin dengan ukuran lebih besar di jari manisnya.

"Cincin ini akan mengikat kita. Kemanapun kau melangkah, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kau akan selalu mengingatku, dan aku pun akan selalu mengingatmu."

Ucapan Kris membuat Luhan kembali memeluknya.

"Gomawo, Kris~"

"Nado saranghae~" Kris mengecup dahi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Huh?"Luhan mendongak. Ia yakin Kris pasti salah dengar.

"Ya, aku tak mengatakan jika aku~"

"Jadi kita memulai dari awal?" Kris menggenggam tangan mungil Luhan seolah tak mau melepaskannya.

"Tentu saja, Kris Uisanim." Senyum lembut terukir di bibir pink-nya. Mereka pun kembali menghadapkan tubuh mereka pada Sungai Han dan tenggelam pada keindahan bintang di langit sana.

.

.

.

"Aahhh kakiku~" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi besi yang terletak di samping kedai ice cream. Kebetulan sekali! Ia dan Jongin sudah berkeliling taman hiburan dan menaiki beberapa wahana namun Kris dan juga Luhan masih belum ditemukan. Kakinya sudah begitu pegal dan mati rasa.

"Jongin-ah, kita hentikan saja sampai disini." Rengeknya saat Jongin masih tetap bersemangat untuk menguntit Hyung-nya.

"No! Aku harus mencari Hyung sampai ketemu! Aku tak akan membiarkan dia menyakiti Hyung lagi." Jongin terlihat tak sabar. Namun Sehun sudah tak kuat lagi.

"Arasseo~ Tapi ijinkan aku untuk membeli ice cream. Tenggorokanku benar-benar kering." Ia mengurut lehernya dan Jongin mengangguk pelan. Tak bisa menolak permintaan Sehun. Ia pun membeli 2 buah ice cream coklat dengan wajah yang riang persis seperti anak kecil.

"Untukmu." Sehun menyodorkan sebuah ice cream pada Jongin namun ia menolaknya. Akhirnya Sehun harus menghabiskan ice creamnya sendirian. Setelah itu mereka berdua kembali mencari Luhan dan Kris di sudut lain taman hiburan.

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana jika kita naik itu saja! Aku yakin seluruh penjuru tempat ini akan terlihat dari atas sana." Sehun menunjuk bianglala raksasa dengan atraksi lampu warna-warni yang terlihat menakjubkan. Jongin merasa ide Sehun cukup cemerlang kali ini. Mereka pun akhirnya masuk ke dalam bianglala dan Sehun mengeluarkan binocular dari tasnya.

Bianglala terus bergerak naik. Sehun terus mengedarkan pandangannya melalui binocular untuk mecari keberadaan Luhan dan juga Kris. Sementara Jongin hanya menatap punggungnya sambil terduduk di salah satu sudut ruang berbentuk oval itu.

"AH!" pekikan Sehun membuatnya seketika berdiri.

"Chajatta! Aku bisa melihat Kris Hyung dan juga Luhan Hyung! Mereka ada di tepi Sungai Han dan~" Sehun tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Ia segera menurunkan binocularnya kemudian menatap Jongin dengan wajah gugup.

"Mwo?" Jongin berusaha merebut benda berwarna hitam itu dari tangan Sehun.

"A-andwae!" ia menyembunyikan benda itu di balik punggungnya.

"Wae?!" Jongin tak mau kalah hingga akhirnya ia berhasil merebut binocular dan segera mengarahkannya pada Luhan dan juga Kris. Seketika ia tercekat kemudian memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Sehun. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keduanya. Sehun merasa udara di dalam bianglala begitu panas.

"Aisshh kenapa mereka harus melakukannya di tempat umum seperti itu." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Pasalnya mereka berdua melihat Luahn dan juga Kris tengah berciuman disana. Sehun hanya menelan salivanya gugup.

"Itu romantis, tahu." belanya dan segera mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil menatap ke bawah sana. Mereka sudah berada hampir di puncak. Dari sini semuanya terlihat begitu indah dan menakjubkan.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi akan ada kembag api." Sehun melihat jam digital di ponselnya.

"Oh Sehun."

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapi Jongin tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin tiba-tiba saja berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arahnya lalu duduk di samping Sehun.

"Aku ingin meyakinkan sesuatu." Jongin menatap mata indah itu yang kini hanya memberinya tatapan polos dan menggemaskan.

"Apa itu?" ujar Sehun bingung. Namun apa yang dilakukan Jongin setelahnya membuatnya terkesiap kaget. Ia segera menutup matanya dengan erat saat Jongin mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kepadanya dan dalam hitungan detik bibir Jongin mengecup sudut bibirnya. Sehun bisa merasakan bibir lembut Jongin yang bergerak pelan di bibir tipisnya, sedikit melumatnya. Jongin dapat mengecap rasa manis coklat di bibir Sehun. Kemudian ia melepaskan ciumannya sesaat.

"Neo ttaemune~"

"Karena aku?" Sehun mengerjapkan matanya dan hal itu membuat Jongin terlihat gemas.

"Saranghae, babo!" ia menoyor kepala Sehun pelan.

"Yaaa wae?" Sehun memajukan bibirnya kesal dan Jongin segera mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengecup bibir Sehun kembali hingga ledakan kembang api pun tak mampu melepaskan ciuman keduanya.

"Ah!" Jongin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya saat mereka sudah menarik kepala mereka untuk menjauh. Wajah Sehun sudah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia memperhatikan Jongin yang kini menyodorkan sesuatu kepadanya.

"Ige mwoya?" ia meraih benda itu kemudian membukanya. Sebuah album foto.

"Maaf, aku mengambilnya dari kamar Hyung-mu. Dan..." Jongin menunjukkan selembar foto pada Sehun.

"Kuminta satu untukku!" Jongin tersenyum begitu lebar. Sehun memicingkan matanya dan mendapati seorang anak kecil dengan gigi-giginya yang ompong tamoak berpose di foto tersebut.

"Ah itu kan aku! Andwae kembalikan!" Sehun berusaha merebut fotonya dari tangan Jongin.

"Shireo~ Ini sudah menjadi milikku!" ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sehun.

"Tapi aku benar-benar jelek!"

"Siapa bilang eoh? Bayiku terlihat lucu dan menggemaskan." Jongin mencubit pelan pipi tirus Sehun kemudian mengusek rambut coklatnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Ne!"

"Kalau begitu traktir aku bubble tea!"

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan pelan.

"Huh?"

"Satu kecupan di pipi." Ia tersenyum jahil. Wajah Sehun saat tersipu benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Shireoooooo~"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus mengekor di belakang Lay sambil menatap tempat di sekitarnya bingung.

"Sunbaenim, kau yakin kita tak salah tempat? Ini kan~" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Lay membawanya ke sebuah bar dengan pria-pria hidung belang keluar masuk di depannya. Kyungsoo memundurkan langkahnya namun Lay lebih dahulu menggenggam lengannya sambil menyeringai.

"Kau akan bekerja disini." Seringaian tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya.

"Sunbaenim le-lepaskan aku!" Kyungsoo mencoba mengimbangi tangan Lay yang kini mulai menggusurnya masuk ke dalam bar.

"S-Sunbaenim!"

"Lepaskan dia!" tiba-tiba sebuah lengan menarik lengan Kyungsoo dengan paksa hingga genggaman Lay terlepas dari lengannya.

"Nugu? Jangan ikut campur!" urat marah menonjol di lehernya karena Lay berteriak dengan keras.

"Aku? Kim Junmyeon. Kekasih namja ini!"

Kyungsoo tampak terkejut dengan mata membulat sempurna.

"M-mwo?"

"Sekarang lebih baik kau pergi sebelum aku menyeretmu ke kantor polisi." Ancaman Junmyeon membuat Lay segera pergi menjauhi mereka. Kyungsoo sedikit lega kemudian ia menatap Junmyeon yang kini masih menggenggam tangannya.

"Go-gomawo." Ucapnya gugup. Junmyeon menatapnya sambil tersenyum begitu lembut.

"Cheonmaneyo. Lain kali kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Ah, perkenalkan. Aku Kim Junmyeon. Senang bisa bertemu denganmu." Senyumannya membuat Kyungsoo tersipu. Dan satu hal yang Junmyeon tahu, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada pria bermata bulat itu.

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gantung ya? (JELAS!) Ada yang mau sequel? ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ**


End file.
